Becoming Woman
by First-GeNeSiS
Summary: Heiress of a luxury hotel chain, perfectionist Michiru Kaioh retires her violin to grow into the corporate world. Turning down every guy she comes across, romance gets the least priority. That's why asking a certain blond to pretend as her girlfriend and make her unavailable is the solution she needs. AU as usual.
1. Meet My Girlfriend

Becoming Woman

By First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh belong to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation. All other elements in this story belong to me. Kindly inform me if any kind of art/literature/stage play/video/inspiration was produced from this fic. I won't discouraged as long as they are performed/exhibited for nonprofit purposes. As a matter of fact, I'd be glad to link unto your work in any way I can.

This story is written from Michiru's POV. But the last scene of every chapter will be seen from Haruka's POV. (I remembered awhile back that some wrote about wanting to know Haruka's perspective. So, I'm using this approach with this story for obviously… sadistic reasons. Heh. No~ I'm not that cruel. The reason, of course, is for the sole development of the plot.)

With that said, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 01: Meet My Girlfriend

"And this is Kaioh Crest Tokyo Hotel! The most luxurious taste of paradise within the city. 500 room capacity, 5 dining locations, 24-hour room and valet service, overall wifi, day spa, 24-hour fitness gym, 2 tennis courts, 3-acre garden, complete with 5 swimming pools."

I forced a smile at the probably fifth fancy introduction. Somehow, Fukuzawa Yuu, the hotel's resident manager thought that the hotel's name was a kilometer-long of adjectives and me needing an animated sign language to understand his explanations. Mari, my newly introduced secretary looked apologetic. The embarrassment for Yuu, a probably long-time colleague, plagued her face. I smiled to her; this time, assuringly, that she needed not to worry for the reason that we were absolutely on the same page - couldn't wait to get out of his grasp.

"So, how was it, Ms. Kaioh? Do you like it? Your father and mother take high regard of this hotel compared to the Kaioh Crest in other prefectures. After all, this is the flagship and you will be maneuvering this establishment from now on."

"I'm impressed." I didn't lie.

We were finally back to where we started-in the golden-lit lobby with a million-dollar chandelier hanging above our heads and polished granite beneath our feet. An attentive or might as well term them properly, a curious bunch of hoteliers were peeking at the sidelines to get a glimpse of my presence, their new General Manager. I silenced my gulp. Yuu's words were ringing in my ears. My first venture in the business world was managing the Kaioh Crest flagship, the first hotel that my mother and father built from scratch, from their own sweat.

"How's Mr. and Mrs. Kaioh, by the way?"

"They're in Kyoto; finalizing the purchase of Tsugi Inn."

"Ah!" He clapped. "That's the one that got bankrupt last year? Perfect. Perfect. Another Kaioh Crest!"

Kana, my personal assistant residing at my other side opposite Mari, chuckled at the ten expressions sported by the Resident Manager in a matter of seconds. Was I going to be animatedly accommodating like him just because I was in a service-oriented establishment?He was preposterous. I cringed at the thought. There was absolutely no way I would become such. _Can you even imagine it?_ I shove the thought.

"The board saw that the inn was strategically located." I responded professionally, returning a calm atmosphere against his hyperactive mode. "If I may say, it was never supposed to be a doomed one. On the contrary, the historical atmosphere and the cultural manifestation of Tsugi Inn already provide enough competitive advantage. A shame though, it was managed poorly." Of course, half of said declaration was to show myself off a bit. The first day was always about making a lasting impression. I did not want to exude an image of an out-of-place violinist trying so hard to blend into the corporate jungle. Besides, I did not get a MBA in Harvard for nothing.

Yes, I did not want to be someone who tries so hard. But I was never been the type to do something mediocre, proven by my track record of being the country's violin prodigy since junior high and going international in my career while finishing college. The scholarship in Music School was more like a series of competitions, performances, and all about bringing pride to the school and the country. Thankfully, I never experienced the joys and pains of an ordinary student. Not like I cared or regretted. My classmates resided in campus' dormitories; I stayed in the finest suites in Milan, Vienna, Taipei, and Seoul. They had friends; I had a whole stage crew. Their Friday nights were parties of beer and dancing; mine's a quiet soiree of classical music and foliage. Violin was my life. It was all I need.

"You live up to the expectations, Ms. Kaioh. You really know what you are doing."

"I..." My eyes got caught at the men carrying studio photo paraphernalia walking through the lobby doors. "They are..."

"Ah! They must be the crew for the photoshoot."

"Photoshoot?"

"Yes. The Marketing department is creating a new set of brochures and they're taking shoots of our facilities."

"Is something wrong, Ms. Kaioh?" My secretary seemed more sensitive to my silent offence.

"Shouldn't they be taking the back entrance instead of just waltzing through the front door? Or are they that desperate to let our guests see their unsightly gears parading Crest's shiny grounds? Hm. Let me guess, they want to show them off like an exotic safari of mud-stricken elephants and lanky black giraffes?" I resumed my smile. I didn't want to appear strict... hopefully.

Yuu picked my gist rather quickly. He immediately wiped off his hour-long fabricated grin and directly went to the HD aka hotel detectives or commonly referred by other business establishments as security guards. A few feet away, his again animated gestures gave his instructions off. His scowl was evident; the same scowl that rubbed on the HD who followed his command on which the rest of the photoshoot crew lingering at the mouth of the lobby doors retracted and were escorted to the back entrance.

"I'm truly sorry about that, Ms. Kaioh." Yuu finally came, his smile now looking sheepish. "I didn't know what had gotten over them. I completely told them that equipment, materials, and supplies should be brought through the back door. It's very demeaning to let our guests see these things."

Over my shoulders, I swore I saw Mari's eyes roll.

"Do you want to see the photoshoot, Ms. Kaioh?" Yuu paused, eagerly waiting for my response, like a child asking permission.

I nodded for good measure. It seemed it was his way of apologizing for that small blunder earlier.

We sauntered through the lobby and he took us to one of the pools, the U-shaped. At its side was a bar, where a bartender was busying himself serving a guest or perhaps flirting was the word. The woman seemed to enjoy the attention though. I made a mental note about the behavior. The least thing I wanted to do was settling a case of indecent assault in my hotel. _'Got to remind my hoteliers of their place from time to time._

"Here we are." Yuu stopped, meters away from said photoshoot. "They're doing the pool today."

"Mr. Fukuzawa!" A man in his thirties was at the other side. He waved before coming over; DSLR hanging around his neck. "How are you? What a fine weather for picture taking, isn't it?" _Ah! The small talk. I forgot about that one._ Small talks are usually engaged to expand the network of acquaintances which of course are prerequisites for future benefits. I could care less about it during my music career. My agent usually did all the talking.

"Ms. Kaioh, I want you to meet the owner of Digz Studio, Horabe Jun." He turned to me. "This is our new General Manager, Ms. Michiru Kaioh."

"Ms. Kaioh! I'm a huge fan!" I couldn't even respond when he immediately gotten hold of my hand. "I have all three of your albums."

"I see."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I must have appeared rude." He retreated and restarted. "It is truly an honor to meet you."

I was about to return the pleasure when Yuu interrupted. "He's the photographer and director of the shoot as well."

I affirmed. He smiled shly.

"I trust you boosting Crest's image even more?"

"Of course. We are making sure all facilities are covered and taken at their best angles."

"Have you finished with the gym?" Yuu interrupted yet again.

"Uh." Jun became irked. "Just a few more locations."

"That's good."

"Ms. Kaioh, how do you feel about posing?"

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"C'mon. It'd be one of the hotel's publicity. It's going to be great."

"I am... not really... that position..."

"The clouds are dimming, Jun." He looked up. "Maybe rain's coming?"

I got relieved at Yuu's timing, stupid but perfect. The sun was bright.

"I think you should continue on the shoot before it pours."

Jun scratched his head before slumping back to his stage; his face no doubt looking irritated at all the interruptions.

"He can be pushy." Yuu smirked.

"I noticed."

My eyes followed the poor guy back to his paraphernalia where he resumed snapping pictures of that blond model whom my eyes lingered longer than I intended.

"Anyway, I'm going to send all documents needing your signature and information of the hotel's upcoming events to Mari. If there are other things you need..."

I nodded half-mindedly at Yuu's words about what could be my responsibilities. Somehow, I was able to mute out his voice, surprisingly something I didn't normally do while I fixated my gaze to the photoshoot itself. Across us, I could hear instructions, 'turn more to the right, walk here, pose there' while the model followed unfailingly, making the pool furniture looked suddenly... umm... sexy? She was blond, short hair, slender, tall. For the life of me, I couldn't strip my eyes away from where she was. Maybe because of the bikini she was wearing and how she wore it. It was a white Sauvage Moncheri Mesh, if I remembered correctly. Her curves were teased by a white fully-opened dress shirt that hung barely on her second hip, the cuffs and sleeves, semi-wet, stuck to her skin. Her limbs were long with deer-like grace and so fair, it even glossed under the near noon sun. She was a model indeed. I became conscious all of a sudden of my own legs. Under my lids, I glanced at my pencil skirt and saw its cut made sensually, yes, that word being the one used by my seamstress, above my knee. And it dawned on me - mine was nothing like hers. I couldn't possibly compete with those. Those were just too gorgeous.

I let my attention on her body ascend up, deciding not to inflict anymore self-pity and clear the envy; but it just gotten worse. My brows automatically rose while I shamelessly gawked at her belly. _Are those abs? _ It was so unfair. Couldn't she be any more perfect? I was about to survey her face and plead to discover a flaw when her gaze suddenly met mine. There was a hint of surprise before her eyes smiled, followed by a slight bow. I couldn't remember what reaction I sported. But knowing I had trained myself immaculately from my endless pursuit of achieving consistency in my facial expressions when facing fans, I couldn't be any more than stoic.

-oOo-

I probably might have been staring at the book atop my desk for a good half an hour. If someone would happen to walk on us (me and the book), I'm sure he'd properly akin the whole sight to a duel in the old west. The air tensed. And both parties waiting for the other to draw or in this case, make a move, or in this case again, I would make a move to open it. It would be ludicrous if the book's going to open on its own.

I heaved and accepted defeat. The book was as thick as my violin case. I surveyed the label. Kaioh Crest Tokyo Hotel Standard Operating Procedures. _Do they really expect me to read all of this?_ I sighed and began the tedious task of scanning the pages; my eyes giving disturbing glimpses at the 'Incoming Documents' inserted at the side of my desk. Yuu said, they were for review and signature. _That time management course should better be effective, I hope._

"Ms. Kaioh?" There was a soft knock before it opened. "Here are the Banquet Event Orders for the next three months, the Daily Revenue Report for the past six months including the performance ratings, and finally, these are the Contracts for your review. And oh, I want to remind you also that the morning briefing tomorrow will be back at its scheduled 8:30 since you're already here."

"I'm here? What's the difference?"

"When the former GM retired, the department heads felt that the regular 8:30 morning briefing is too early, so they moved it to 10."

"From eight-thirty to ten, huh? Ah, rules do get bent at the notion of the majority." My hand landed on the page of the SOP which stated the schedule time of meetings. Kaioh Crest put much emphasis on punctuality. The introduction said that what good is service to guests if not timely. A phrase my father used to stress a lot. Figures.

"I suppose."

"That's fine. Thank you, Mari."

I took on the ardent task of familiarizing and scrutinizing the documents on my table, when my phone cut the silence of my room. It was my mother.

_"Michiru, darling, how is your first day?"_

"Excellent, Mother. The hotel's exquisite. You and father are amazing. It's still surreal to see the whole thing on the inside. It's huge! The ground's vast, what, five football fields? Six? And the garden... I love it. It's a beauty! I'm speechless, actually."

_"Right~ speechless would be the most proper word. Well, if only you're not too busy with your international tours, then, you could have seen the whole transformation. But I guess, it's not too late to bond with Crest now. You didn't babysit when she was growing up."_

"Yeah." I chuckled. She and my father used to tell me that Crest was like my younger sibling - lots of demands and needing utmost care. "Honestly, she's very beautiful mom. You and father did a great job. I'll do my best to learn everything about her."

_"You don't have to push so hard, dear. Do it in your own pace. We are not pressuring you or anything."_

"I know. I just want to... you know." I can't say the word. "How's Kyoto? How are you, two?"

_"The deal went smoothly. We're coming back tomorrow."_

"That's great."

_"And there's someone your father and I want you to meet."_

"Someone? Oh no, it's not going to be another blind date, is it?"

Silence.

"It is! Mother, really, I'm fine! I really don't need to meet someone."

_"Michiru, we're just wor... umm... concerned. You have never been with anyone.. uh... ever. Are you sure you don't want to date? You're 25."_

"I'm absolutely sure, Mother."

_"I don't really get it why you don't socialize. You're beautiful, talented, and I remember even having a couple of guys courting you. They were even written throughout the papers. You need to find someone."_

"Are we going to start this again? And over the phone?"

_"Right, right. We're not talking about this over the phone. You'll just have to meet him tomorrow."_

"Who?"

_"Ishi."_

"Ishi?"

_"Yes. He is Mr. Tsugi's oldest son. Your father's with him right now. Hmm... Probably selling you off to his parents..."_

"Mom!"

_"I know. I know." _She was chuckling. It was not even funny.

"But aren't they supposed to be bankrupt or something?"

_"Darling, love is not something that run on assets or status."_

"I'm not judging him, if that's what you're saying."

_"Of course not. So, I'm bringing him tomorrow, alright? I'm hanging up now. Bye."_

"Mother! No, wait! Uh-"

She totally escaped from the conversation. This was definitely a bad habit of hers. _Another blind date._ My head hurt.

"Ms. Kaioh?" Mari peeked in.

"Yes?"

"Horabe Jun wants to see you."

"The photographer? Now?"

"Yes. He is..."

"Ms. Kaioh!" He glided. _Can't he be any more excited?_

"Mr. Horabe. How are the shoots coming along?"

"Right on schedule." He gave a pair of thumbs up. "We're moving to the Lobby Lounge tomorrow. And I'm wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Please be in the frames." He bowed low.

"Pardon?"

"It's only for one location shoot. Only the Lobby Lounge. I want you to be in them. Appearing as your usual self - elegant, graceful, refine..."

I giggled behind my hand. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, you know." Totally false. Every girl always melts with a little bit of flattery.

"Please, Ms. Kaioh. It's only a small thing. And it'll only take less than an hour and you'll be sitting most of the time. There's nothing to worry about."

"Don't you already have a model to do that with?"

"Yes, both of you will be in the frame."

"Hm. I'll think about it."

"Please do consider it, Ms. Kaioh. You're the embodiment of Kaioh Crest itself - the beauty, the luxury, the sophistication, the talent, the..."

"Yes, yes, I get it. As I said, flattery still won't get you anywhere."

"I understand. But can you shoulder the guilt of abandoning the hotel without the grace of your beauty? Think about it." He stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow. Shoot starts at nine."

I smiled, leaving my answer to his imagination. He seemed confident though. _Is it just me or do people nowadays can't take no for an answer? - Escaping a conversation, just like my mother._

The offer was tempting. But I couldn't possibly dillydally with photo shoots. I was no longer a musician. I had no time for artistic endeavors. I glanced at my piled up paper works towering a foot high. My brow creased.

"Miss?"

That sound. I looked up seeing exactly the person I expected to see, I wanted to see.

"Latte?" A tray.

"Thank you, Kana. What will I ever do without you?"

-oOo-

8:12. My first day at work and I was still glued to my desk, twelve minutes passed eight. I let Mari go home at a time due her. She was in her forties. I couldn't possibly push the woman with me. She must have kids waiting for her. Kana, on the other hand, stayed past seven until I dismissed her which she was utterly reluctant to do. She was my assistant for five years during my world tours. Though, we were of the same age, she kept her distance and respected all my decisions and privacy. But the girl had uncomparable loyalty. She was my silent pillar of support.

I flexed my fingers and put away the last stack of contracts. I glanced at my desk clock. 8:23. This time of the night I would be in my second piece if I was on stage. I sighed. There was no use of reminiscing. It was not like I was forced to surrender to corporate lifestyle. All of these were from my own accord.

I gathered my things to my purse, phone in one hand, ready to press for my driver when the door just slammed.

"Michiru!"

"Goodness gracious, Rika, do you want to give me a heart attack?"

"You have high blood pressure?"

"No."

"Then why would you be having a heart attack?"

I pursed my lips. My cousin and her corny remarks.

"Wow! Neat place! Oh~ you have your paintings hanging. Hm... these? Are these real crystals?"

"You can touch but don't break anything."

"What am I? Five?"

"Uh hm."

"Ouch. That's harsh."

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit you in your... oh so brand new office, Ms. General Manager?"

"Shouldn't you be in a recording studio?"

"Can't a woman take a break?"

"How's the recording going along?"

"Finishing my last track!" Her cheesy grin flashed. She was always this outgoing girl eversince music school who thought everybody was her best friend. I never got to know her before college. During family affairs, I thought she was just one of those snobbish brats. I guessed I was wrong.

"You're down on your last track yet your voice still sounds..." I paused at the sight of her grin, widened even more from ear to ear. I raised a brow.

"Yes? Com'on, Michiru, say it."

I hushed, defeated. "...amazing."

"Of course." Rika loved her compliments very much.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you to dinner. You still haven't taken dinner, right? Knowing you? Ha! You probably forgot about dinner already." She didn't give me time to object as she quickly wrapped her hands down my arm and lead me out of my room. "Let's celebrate your first day, Ms. GM!"

-O-

Kobe steak on my plate. I glanced at Rika across the table. She just had this goofy smile on her sometimes. Very endearing to look at, actually. Her features took in the majority of the genes from my mother side – brunette, long straight hair and stood an inch shorter than me. I mostly took after my father's. My hair being the most evident, long and wavy with a dark seagreen hue. It always made me stand out. I didn't know if it was a good thing. I didn't really mind.

"So!"

"So?" I munched.

"Did you meet a prospect in Kaioh Crest?"

"A prospect?"

"Future husband."

I choked and coughed. "Where did that come from?"

"It should be expected, shouldn't it? You're finally done with all those world tours. So you have all the time in the world to get yourself a beau."

"It's easy for you to say. You have your Italian boyfriend."

"Giovanni? Heh, we broke up last week."

"You two broke up? How many months did you date him again?"

"Two." She stuck her tongue. "I can't help it. Once tasted, it gets boring the next."

"Oh my goodness, Rika. If I'm not mistaken, Giovanni is already your third boyfriend this year."

"I know."

"And you're looking for another one?"

"Correction. I'm moving to the next... umm... prospect." She cut a lamb chop.

"I suppose this 'prospect' is going to be future husband material?"

"Nah~ it's just still going to be about sex."

My jaw dropped, my fork frozen mid-air. She laughed. I couldn't even dare myself to comment on her unconventional lifestyle. _Does she know that she's acting like a prostitute?_ It was not my place to say. I resumed.

"So, enough about my love life. How's yours? Well?"

"Wine, ladies?" Perfect timing. A bottle was offered.

I eerily looked at the Cabernet label.

"She only drinks Chateau d'Aquilon." Rika explained.

"I apologize, miss. I don't think we have that sort."

"No problem." She reached for the paperbag she had been carrying the whole time, pulled the bottle and let me examined it.

"How did you?"

"I know this is the only wine which your taste knows. You didn't think I won't bring your favorite wine for this celebration, did you? I had to scavenge this everywhere. Thank god for the internet." She handed it to the waiter. "Chill it."

"You really didn't have to." I was amused.

"You can cut the formalities, Mich. I know you want it."

She saw through me perfectly. I first tasted Chateau d'Aquilon in a soiree in Paris. I was never fond of alcohol in the beginning. But after tasting, it just changed my whole perspective and molded my new preference. I didn't know why Aquilon. Perhaps it was the flavor, the texture? I was no expert to give a critic but what I knew was that I loved every drop of it. The fact that the wine's so luxurious not to mention too expensive, reached only a number of restaurants all over Europe so much less in Asia, made me crave for it more.

"It would be a shame that I'm bringing you the finest wine direct from Bordeaux and not get something from you." She feigned hurt.

"What do you need?"

"A conversation."

"We're conversing."

She smiled devilishly. "Then let's continue, how's your love life?"

_This girl._

I resigned. "You know better than that."

"Zero?"

"It's so quiet you can hear a cricket chirring." I mocked a British royal-like exasperation.

"I guess it's better than last time."

"What do you mean, better?"

"Oh c'mon. Ice Princess? Violin-wielding vampire?"

"Oh~"

"Yeah. Oh!"

"Don't remind me."

"That was a huge mess. The tabloids were feasting on you. I don't blame them. Leaving your date in the middle of the desert while you get picked up by a chopper. Or that time when your dinner date got thrown off the cruise ship."

I gently massage my temple. _Horrible memories._ "Sean ran out of gas. And Tsuyama accidentally slipped and went overboard."

"You say it so casually. Figures."

"What?"

"In the end, you don't feel anything for them. The tabloids were writing the surface but they're still right, you know. You're cold."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Why, Michiru?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you close yourself?" Rika looked serious.

I stared at her, partly collecting my thoughts and partly weighing whether telling would be a good idea. "It's not that. I just can't... afford... to have someone. It's too distracting."

"Hm. I can understand. You're not the average girl growing up after all. Perfecting your violin, the hectic schedules..." She shrugged. "You were practically good at it. So, I guess that was attributed to your no boyfriend policy, hm?"

"You can say that. I loved it and I worked so hard. You know the feeling when you love something that you won't be looking for anything else?"

"'Can't really relate, darling." She snickered.

"Right. 'Cause you change boyfriends faster than you change your wardrobe."

"True." _Oh my~ _ She was even so proud of it.

"Chatea d'Aquilon?" The waiter came. We paused and let him fill our glasses. As expected, the scent was intoxicating and the liquid left a lingering fluidity in the throat - like floating in the middle of the ocean waiting to drown yet for some reason the waves kept buoying me up effortlessly.

"So, if you worked so hard on your violin, not to mention loved it like a boyfriend as I gathered, then, why resigned?"

"I needed to trudge my path."

"What path is that?"

"To succeed Kaioh Crest."

"That's BS, Mich. You're throwing away what you love because of a path to trudge? Let me guess, your parents didn't even force you to do this, right? You're doing this all to yourself. Are you training to be a martyr?"

"Look, it's not like I don't want to be in the hotel business. I love it there. I love taking care with my own hands the fruit of my parents' hard work. I saw their efforts. I saw how they strived. I am an only child, Rika. And I don't want to see my parents' work slipped to some careless, manic investor because I'm being selfish with my music career.

"My father is the chairman of the board; not to mention my parents are the major stockholders of the corporation. It's my call. It's my duty as a daughter." I sipped. "I'm not lying when I say I love being a hotelier. 'Needs some getting used to but 'definitely loving it."

"If you say so, then, I believe you. You are one heck of a perfect daughter, Kaioh Michiru."

-oOo-

Early morning and I didn't know how I ended up in front of the vanity mirror. A make-up artist powdering my nose and a stylist helping my hair cascade. Horabe Jun. That man really had some convincing power in him. Well, it was not like it could take away my whole morning. What's with eight to ten shots. It couldn't be that bad.

They signaled all done. Kana brought me my morning cup of coffee. I gestured pass since I didn't want to ruin my lipstick before the shoot. Besides, I just want to get this over with. I stood to a full-length mirror and stopped to examine myself. I changed. One day in an office and I already changed. There were no traces of a world renowned classic violinist in silky long white gown and chaste makeup. Staring back at me was in a word an executive. My black CK sheath cut above my knees. 4-inch Prada stilettos. And my make-up? It was mature. Sophisticated. Fierce. I was not a damsel. I was a woman.

I strolled to the location of the shoot. The Lobby Lounge. I was about to turn to the corridor in that direction when muffled voices paused my tracks.

"Yes. She is."

"Really? Well, you can't expect her to be like her parents, you know. Besides, she's just a violinist. What does she know about running a hotel."

I slipped an eye. If I'm not mistaken, they were the Front Office Manager and Food and Beverage Manager.

"You're right." He laughed. "Like a sheep mingling with the wolves. A hotel's no place for a musician. She's better off playing classical music in the lobby. It's the only thing she knows, I'm sure."

"Have you heard?"

"What?"

"Her second day and she passed on the early morning briefing for a photoshoot."

"See~ I told you. Musicians, Artists... they're all alike. All inspiration, no comprehension. I bet she's doing it for popularity sake. You know, they're all vain."

"Tell you what. Ten thousand yen, I say she won't last a month."

I cleared my throat, loud enough for them to hear. I passed through them... intentionally. _These pigs!_

I let my heels clicked in utter authority as I left them, quiet. What a bunch of losers! They were not worth the worry. Their words... yes, their words... it was nothing... trash... it was nonsense... and it hurt.

My chest felt heavy. It was the first bashing from my own subordinates. It was inevitable. But now was not the right time to get depressed over something so trivial. I took a deep breath and picked up my pace. I was still the ruler of the castle, whether they like it or not.

-o-Haruka-o-

I tugged on my tie a bit, careful not to mess up the collar. I glimpsed at my blurry reflection on the glass window. Absolute butch was not exactly my style-well pressed black Armani suit and black leather shoes. The General Manager was going to be in the frames today. Horabe instructed that I should be taking a male persona opposite Kaioh's feminine visage. I was not entirely fond of this thing but if they said that it'd look great, then so be it.

I saw Michiru Kaioh, the new General Manager yesterday at the pool. The daughter of the Kaiohs was a perfect beauty. She was exactly the woman I imagined from hearsays and magazines. I was partly worried to meet her, actually. I tried being friendly yesterday and only gotten a cold glare. She had a reputation to be a taskmaster, austere and condescending. I only hoped we would get along, even if it was for the sake of the shoot.

Not long, she appeared at the lounge's entrance. _Breathtaking._ The dramatic indoor lighting made her look ethereal. Beauty without argument. Her black dress accented her porcelain white skin and was literally radiating. I felt nervous all of a sudden. My throat, dry. _Must be the stupid tie._ Horabe gave her instructions and later on, he beckoned.

"Ms. Kaioh, this is Haruka Tenoh. She'll be working with you in this shoot."

"Pleasure." I extended my hand. _Oh gawd! _It was the cold glare again. My smile pasted frozen as her eyes pierced me from head to toe.

"You... you're the model from yesterday, right?" She towered almost reaching my height... almost.

"Ah, this?" She must have been confused at my attire.

"I asked Haruka to wear male clothings to complement your femininity. See... What do you think? Don't you two look like a lovely couple?"

She examined me one more time. "I suppose. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Tenoh." She had an astonishingly soft hand.

"Well then, shall we start?" Horabe clapped.

I followed their steps; my gaze glued to a pair of perfect calves working out the stiletto heels... and those ass. I wet my lip and swallowed a lump, pulled myself out of the trance and looked around if someone had noticed me ogling at the general manager's... umm... physique. She carried herself with so much grace, I felt so primitive around her. I shook myself awake and looked straight at the back of her head and tried to wait for Horabe's directions. Her hair was like waves of the sea.

The photoshoot generally was harmless. We, humans, were more like the backdrop for the lounge. We raised a toast. We pretended to enjoy each other with our meal. And lastly, we had a bit of a drama... the story was that we were lovers ignoring each other and seeking refuge in the corners, me near the window, she in the bar. I didn't know if the last part was even necessary. _I mean, are they actually going to include it in the brochure? How exactly are they going to sell a lovers' quarrel? It's weird._

The whole thing ran for a good hour, thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Kaioh who recently arrived and pulled their daughter out of the shoot. They stayed at a corner table while Horabe continued to let me finish the shoots on my own. I glanced at the Kaiohs from time to time. The young woman, in particular, began to appear distraught in her seat.

"Haruka!" Horabe called. "Focus! Hold unto that glass."

"Sorry, Jun." I resumed.

We were finishing the last shots when Ms. Kaioh came and dismissed Horabe.

"Hi." I quickly greeted.

"I need a small favor from you, Ms. Tenoh."

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend to my parents."

"Sur... wait, what?!"

"Look." She got hold of her temple, obviously trying to explain it as rationally as she could. "They are setting me up with..."

"...some guy and you don't want to meet him so you need to show them that you're already involved with someone."

"Exactly!"

"Oldest cinema plot."

"So, is it ok? You're already dressed for the part. And didn't Mr. Horabe say that we acted like a couple convincingly?"

I glanced back to the elder Kaiohs' who were looking rather anxiously at us.

"Ms. Kaioh, though I look much of a man with this suit... leaving aside that I am quite excited to play that role of a boyfriend for you, but... your parents, Ms. Kaioh, know I'm a woman. No matter how you look at it, right?"

"Nonsense. You look handsome. Come. Only a quick introduction. 'Just follow my lead."

"Huh? Wai-" She clasped on my hand and dragged me to her parents' table. _She's got to be kidding me._

"Father, mother, this is Tenoh Haruka." I felt her hand tightened around my fingers. "We've been seeing each other for three months now."

"It's good to see you, Mr. Kaioh, Mrs. Kaioh."

Both parents examined me with raised brows. I tell you, it was freakishly awkward.

"A woman?" The question was directed to their daughter.

My hand squeezed hers in Morse code that I was sure only we could understand: _See, I told you they know I'm a woman._

She replied: _Shut up._

"Yes, I'm gay."

My eyes widened. Her hand held me tighter than before. I tuned my mind. _Please tell me she did not fake coming out to her parents. _ I braced myself for the nuclear bomb. One normally wouldn't tell her parents she's gay to have peace of mind. On the contrary, this was usually a prelude to World War X. And to think that I was in the middle of it all. _Gawd, what is she thinking?_

There was a moment of silence. The Kaiohs were asking each other with their eyes. Then Mr. Kaioh stood.

"I see. Well, well... glad to have you on board, Haruka." He patted my back. "You take good care of Michiru, alright?"

_What just happened?_

The sloppy Morse code again: _'Told you it'd be fine._

* * *

From the author:

Hi y'all! How've you been? I hope readers of my past fics are still lurking around here. I checked that it has been roughly five years since I wrote a decent plot. Honestly, I had no more intention or whatsoever to write another story eversince joining the working class. You know what I mean. But then, the harsh reality of life pushed me to seek temporary entertainment and leisure in the quiet sanctuary of fiction. I realized that it has been so longed since I last lingered around ff and found out that a lot of the incomplete stories in the past had already been completed and a lot of talented writers just kept on creating these interesting AUs. Vulnerable as I am, I quickly got inspired to writing one on my own. To all writers out there, thank you for inspiring us with your works. This is a little payback of that inspiration. To all readers, continue to read coz you are the reason why we write. So, please enjoy to your heart's content.

Becoming Woman is a modern romance story which encompasses the observations, realizations, and experiences I have gathered for the last five years. And I hope this story will come out as mature and entertaining as I have planned. Certified angst-free! No worries! Will it be too much to ask for a little bit of feedback/review? Just something to pocket for motivation. _winks. _And oh yeah, I'll do my best to give responses, too. It's the least I can do.


	2. Who's Playing Who

Becoming Woman

By First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh belong to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation. All other elements in this story belong to me. Kindly inform me if any kind of art/literature/stage play/video/inspiration was produced from this fic. I won't discourage as long as they are performed/exhibited for nonprofit purposes. As a matter of fact, I'd be glad to link unto your work in any way I can.

* * *

Chapter 02: Who's Playing Who

Two weeks tend to pass quickly when undergoing a hotel boot camp. I'd been learning the ropes ever since day one and only recently had I gotten the hang of it - probing the grounds, checking the counters, the tables, chairs, suites, lobby, pools... there were more to mention. Nevertheless, everything was taken care of. Kana who was always at my right side, literally, took all notes I had to say ranging from physical arrangements to codes of conduct.

The tranquil garden from my office window looked bare without Horabe's random photo paraphernalia which I often bumped into during their location shoots. Honestly, they were a nuisance at first. But after several days, some things were just easy to get used to. The photoshoot was more than helpful not from the obvious marketing goals but because of other supplementary off-contract agreements. The shoot model was a huge help, personally. After I introduced a fake girlfriend to my parents, they often surprised me with visits during the few succeeding days. Luckily, Haruka was immediately available to retrieve. I usually dragged her to hang out with my parents for absolutely casual conversations. And when they were gone, she resumed finishing on the shoots. No doubt my parents were suspicious of our relationship. Who could blame them? Even I didn't believe myself. But it was all a matter of going with whatever lie laid before us and no one ever messing it up. No one, my parents included.

It had been days that I didn't see Haruka. The strangest coincidence - my parents stopped giving me their surprise visits just as soon as the photoshoot got wrap up. So, there was nothing to call Haruka for nor did I want to see her. Finally, everything felt stabilized.

"Miss?"

"What is it, Kana?"

"Your mother called. She left a message."

"And?"

"She is reminding you about the family dinner on Saturday. It's at 7."

"Yes. Aunt Miho's birthday. I didn't forget. Did she say where?"

"Venue's in Café Bianchi Ricci."

"Hm. Italian fine dining. Aunt Miho's back to her own antics."

"Your mother also said you should bring Ms. Tenoh with you."

"She said that?"

"Yes, miss. She said she couldn't wait to see your girlfriend again."

I dropped to my chair. Luck finally bit me in the back. I knew it. It was too good to be true. Nothing that farcical goes smoothly. I sighed. "Should I tell them the truth?"

Kana smiled seeing me caught in my own web. "I think they know already."

Of course they knew. But still, I had my pride. "Do you know where I can find Haruka?"

"I'll look unto it."

"Thank you very much, Kana. You make a good accomplice."

"Everyone's just playing your game, miss."

"Yeah, I know."

-oOo-

I never imagined myself reaching to that point - me in black tank top, jogging pants, a pair of running shoes, and doing arm stretches so that waiting for a certain blond wouldn't be much too obvious.

According to Kana's information, Haruka jogs in Komazawa Park. So, there I was at six in the morning, hoping that I would not look too much like a fish out of the water in the midst of the early joggers. I hadn't jog for ages.

_I don't run. I swim_.

Come to think of it, I hadn't seen Haruka outside Kaioh Crest. I know nothing about her at all. When I dragged her at my own convenience, the conversations with my parents were quite generic - talks that did not involve much thinking. Beautiful weather, photoshoot progress, nice clothes, or news about the world. There was always a flood or an earthquake in another part of the globe. Fortunately, my parents did not exactly ask how we met. That was a good thing. Otherwise, I'd be like a deer in the headlights.

"Michiru?" Finally, she appeared.

_Oh my~ even her sweating is sexy._

"Haruka!" I feigned surprise.

"I didn't know you jog."

She could have found me sooner. I was already drenched with my laps; though it was more like roaming around to search her rather than doing actual laps. But it was still tiring. I must have look like a wet turtle.

"Yeah. Umm... I jog sometimes..." I held my panting, careful not to look feeble against her _oh-so-athletic_ body.

She eyed me suspiciously, adjusted to my pace, then stopped completely before giving off a rather teasing smirk; hands on her hips. "You're looking for me, aren't you?"

"Me?" Funny how people tend to lie when teased. "What gives you that idea?"

"Well, you know, why would you be here?"

"To jog?"

"Yeah, right. Like I would believe that. Michiru Kaioh does not jog. She swims."

"How... how do you know that?"

"Gotcha!"

"Fine."

"Hm?"

"I came to talk to you."

"About what?" Haruka was really tall. I never realized it before. My heels always made me think we're almost of the same height. In sneakers, I measured only up to her neck.

"Remember the arrangement?"

"Me acting as your... girlfriend?"

"Yes. Umm... we never actually talk about it."

"Okay?" She looked lax but still attentive. Her already wet sandy locks dripped. I couldn't help but notice a sweatdrop following a path from her temple sliding to her neck all the way to her collarbone; her chest, rising back and forth with her breaths, was fasten with a sports bra. "Michiru?"

"Oh, you see. I... there's...there's this." _Should have I rehearsed this before? _I didn't expect myself to be so tongue-tied.

"Look, I live nearby. Do you want to come over? Have some coffee... or maybe, tea?"

"I don't know. I don't want to impose."

"No, you'll not be imposing at all. Wait here. Let me get my stuffs."

She came back, duffel in one hand. Her hoody was wide open and the lines sculpting her stomach were disturbing. So disturbing I couldn't peel myself off of them.

"Hey!" Her grin appeared like sunrise. "Ready?"

I nodded and got relieved that I didn't have to gather anything. All of my things were in the car except for the phone tucked in my armband.

I walked beside her and the air fell silent at an instant. That didn't happen before. It was much easier with my parents around. They always had something to talk about.

"You have nice abdominal muscles, by the way." I started. My cheeks grew warm. _Did it come out right?_

"Thanks. I run five kilometers a day, do pressed ups and crunches." She zipped up her jacket. _She isn't shy, is she? _"What's with that look? You think they're already there when I was born?" _ Those eyes again... those laughing green eyes._

"I just didn't expect you to put out a lot of effort."

"When you want something, you work hard for it, right?"

I couldn't agree more.

"It must be hard to be a model."

"Nh. I'm doing it part-time."

"Oh~ so what exactly do you do then? What did you finish in college?"

"I didn't finish college."

"Oh. I see." _That was awkward. _It was the first time I got close to a college dropout. Even Kana finished an associate's degree in Psychology.

"My living expenses come from my parents."

_Oh my~ she's a bum._

"And what do your parents do?"

"We're here."

I found myself infront of a normal-looking flat. Its small area was comparable to one of Crest's superior rooms, the hotel's least category.

The plyboard door opened to a very clean interior. Clean in a word that not only was it tidy, it was practically barren. There was a sofabed, a couch and a round table near it. Nothing more. No TV. No players. Only a pile of magazines rested at a corner.

She stashed the bag away from my view and stripped her jacket off on which I automatically diverted my gaze looking interested at the walls. There was nothing on them, actually. To tell you the truth, I was anything but comfortable. I couldn't place a finger on the reason but at that time, I just have to mechanically follow on my etiquette as possible. So, I sat and waited.

"Here. You might want to wipe yourself off." She offered a towel. Same kind of towel hung around her neck. It was the first time I had taken a good look of her arms. They were toned in every curve. "Coffee, tea... or me?"

That was a first. I never heard that line before. I giggled. "Coffee, please. Latte."

"Hm. I think I don't have milk around here. Creamer in your coffee?"

I smiled.

"One Haruka latte coming up."

I dabbed myself with the cloth while I observed her prepared the mugs and brewed a new batch.

"What about me being your girlfriend?"

I folded the towel at an armrest. "There's this family dinner tomorrow night and Mother kind of wants you to be there." I paused and looked away, nervous of what her reaction might be.

"And?"

"Can you come... you know... as... er... my girlfriend? Of course, that is if you don't have any prior engagements."

"I don't have any... prior engagements."

"That's great! Then you will come."

"I don't know about that." She retrieved the mugs and replaced them at my front; the scent of coffee whiffed throughout the room. She pulled out a chair and sat across... in her sports bra. "Pretending randomly... conveniently in the hotel for your parents... is easy compared to meeting more people and posing what we're not. I don't want things to get messy." She sipped. "So, you still haven't told your parents the truth, huh? I didn't hear from you after we wrapped up so I thought things had gotten back on track."

"I didn't get the chance."

"Why won't you just tell them? Before the family dinner."

At her words, images of my past and future blind dates, then, stampeded over my head.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it."

"Excellent. So, we need to make up our love story. I'm sure someone's going to ask that over dinner."

"Wait, how big is this family dinner actually?"

"It's smaller than you think. It's my Aunt Miho's birthday. It's going to be her, her daughter, me, my parents, and of course, you. We celebrate her birthday like this eversince her husband died."

"I see. Your aunt's daughter, is she bringing a date too?"

"I don't think so. She doesn't want her boyfriend to get bashed. Look, I am not saying you'll be, of course."

"Too late. So you're throwing me to the wolves." She sighed. I could clearly see the hesitation in her limpid green eyes.

"It's just one dinner, Haruka."

"Fine. So, what's our love story? What will they ask?"

"How we two met? How we fell in love? Those are pretty much the important ones, I think. The rest, we can work on adlibs."

"Hm. OK. I remember we've been dating for three months, right?"

"Right. We met in a restaurant. You came to me because you thought I was beautiful."

"Oh? How about you came to me because you thought I _am _beautiful."

I narrowed my eyes. So she was the type who doesn't concede without a fight. "OK, I get it. Nobody came to the other." I pondered on, glancing at her smirking face. My untrained eyes kept darting to every part of her half-naked body.

"We met in a party. We got bored, went for some fresh air, and found each other in a patio. That's when we began talking."

"Sounds viable. They know I attend a lot of parties for face-time. So, I think they'll believe it. How about you?"

"Michiru, they hardly know me. I can say I'm the Queen of England, for all they care."

"Haruka, I don't think anybody will think you're the Queen of England."

"We can try." She shrugged, amused.

"Seriously Haruka, thank you for doing this." I sighed in relief and sipped into my mug. My thoughts journeyed back to her worries earlier. "You know, I don't think it's going to get messy at all. It's just a harmless family dinner. Besides, pretending a relationship with you is safer than having a guy pretend and expects me to fall for him for real. With you, on the other hand, I'm sure, nothing like that would ever happen. It's not like you're a real lesbian."

She smiled... sheepishly.

"Wait a minute... are you?" I sought answers directly from her forest green orbs which were actually twinkling with mirth. And the realization dawned on me like a water balloon bursting into my face. My heart stopped. "Oh... My… Goodness! You are! Shiii...inx~"

She chuckled. "You don't curse, do you?"

I shook my head absentmindedly. I was screwed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were. I mean I didn't know you _are_."

"Don't worry about it." Her hand shoved my words away while she continued to sip unto her mug.

"But you _wore_ a bikini! You _are_ in a sports bra!"

"And we don't wear them because?"

"I thought... I thought..."

She sipped calmly. "Then, you thought wrong, princess."

"I have no idea."

"I figured."

"You must think how insensitive I was."

"Nope. I just thought on how brave you were when you tell your parents you're gay."

"I am not."

"I know."

"Look, I am not really into those stuffs."

"I know. You don't have to explain."

"I just want to clear things up."

"All's clear."

"And you don't have a problem with that?"

"I don't if you don't."

"So, we are still on for tomorrow night?"

"Of course."

"I assure you, you will be properly compensated."

"You don't have to."

"I don't want to make this a huge favor."

"It's not. Please. I don't want to feel like you're paying me to date you. Honestly, it's no big deal. You're treating me to dinner. That's enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"So... umm... I think it's getting late. I have to go. I need to be in the office."

"Okay."

"Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

-o-Haruka-o-

I watched her figure disappeared toward the direction to Komazawa Park. Her sweat-glistened arms still haunted my mind. Michiru Kaioh. That woman was gorgeous. No question about that. I shook myself out of reverie and remembered that I was probably standing on the pavement for several minutes, looking absolutely dumbfounded.

I resumed my routine, disposed the empty mugs and reviewed my memories - her overbearing demeanor entering my humble abode, her cute flustered face learning my orientation... and last but not least, those well-endowed breasts above her small waist. I didn't know she owned _that_ kind of tank top.

I took my morning shower, put on some clean clothes and dropped to my couch where I stayed, pondering on what on earth I had gotten myself into.

The day after Michiru introduced me as her girlfriend, her parents immediately called me up for brunch. I could remember vividly the conversation.

They were waiting patiently in a cafe a few blocks from Kaioh Crest.

"Good morning, Haruka." The man greeted while his missus smiled warmly at me.

"Good to see you again, Genrou." I slipped into a chair. "You're looking lovely as always, Kaoru."

"My, Haruka." She giggled. "You really know how to talk to a woman."

Genrou eyed his wife, quizzically.

"Ahem." He grabbed back our attention before the waiter started to fill up our table with viands I didn't remember ordering. "First and foremost, we would like to apologize for our daughter's behavior."

"You need not worry a thing. I was just... surprised. That's all."

"I didn't expect her to pull that up."

"Genrou, dear, we all didn't expect she could pull that up."

"I heard that she can be unpredictable. I didn't expect her to be _that_ unpredictable."

"I asked her to meet an associate's son. She must have disliked the idea very much to ask a random stranger to pose as her... um... girlfriend."

"We've pushed her too much, dear." Kaoru was remorseful. "I hope that didn't bother you, Haruka."

"'Twas no problem."

"Good to hear that."

The three of us took the meal with great respect to formalities but eating with them in every way was always soothing on my part. They were good people and I enjoyed their company. One of the biggest things I was most amazed about those two was on how they always do things together. Hardly were they seen apart. They were like the embodiment of a perfect marriage, a perfect family, complete with a perfect daughter. I knew about their daughter. I once saw Michiru Kaioh performed on stage and I was immediately captivated like a moth to a flame. But, she was someone up there, and I was just someone among the audience, watching from afar along with hundreds and millions of fans. Everybody knew she had a knack of _unconventionally _severing her suitors. Unfortunately, I didn't know every bit of detail about those things. As I said, I was fine with only watching such heavenly being from afar. Who would have known that fate would bring me closer to her when one day, her very own parents would come knocking at my door?

"So... how long will you be staying here?"

"Maybe til the end of the month. 'Just gonna settle everything up."

"I see. Because we would like to ask you something."

"Anything for you, Genrou."

"Can you just go along with my daughter for awhile?"

"Excuse me?"

"This must sound very strange to you. But you see, Michiru had never been with anyone before. And, if she pulled you just like that. She must like you in some way."

"Are you asking me to date your daughter?"

"Frankly speaking, yes."

"Wow!" No, I was definitely not ecstatic about it. "That is truly… umm… unexpected, coming from you. I mean you're asking me something that is not really, you know… something that is not asked, normally. I don't understand."

"We are not forcing you, of course, Haruka to be in a relationship with Michiru. The term is 'pretend'. She asked you to pretend as her girlfriend, right? Then, just go along with her for a while."

"Genrou, you do know who I am, right? My orientation? My circumstance?"

"Of course, we know, silly." Kaoru's fingers flipped through the air. "Do you think we're just going to throw away our only daughter to someone anonymous? To a lion's den?"

"And you're not?"

"We're asking you, Haruka, because we trust you. We believe that out of all people, you are the most reliable person to entrust her to. She is a prodigy of music and the arts ever since she was a little girl. She didn't get the chance to experience everything normally."

"She needs someone to show her how to live life; how it is to be in a relationship... even if it's all pretend. Because judging by how things are running, she won't be able to know how to live with someone at all. And when that time comes for her to settle down, she will be starting from scratch, from zero, about how it is to uphold a successful relationship, because she has no experience to begin with.

"She has always been alone and we, as parents, are concerned about that. She never showed interest to another human being. We even thought of hiring a shrink." With that said, Genrou's brow twitched.

"You don't have to worry about it, Haruka. We know that she can't hold on to this kind of secret, anyway. Before you know it, she'll either break it off or just plainly, tell the truth, then everything's back to what it was. That's just how she is. She is not someone who can walk over a thin wire. She plans things and she does what she think is right. But for the time being, just be around her while you're still in the city. Will that be too much to ask?"

"Oh boy. That is quite tough, Kaoru."

"We are sincerely asking you."

"Alright, OK. So, what if she falls for me?"

He laughed. "Michiru is the straightest woman I know."

"And if I fall for her?"

"We dare you."

At his words, I was the one laughing. "You know me very well."

* * *

From the author:

So yeah, basically, this chapter starts the story. Hehe.

Responses as promised.

jade-MEST: My first review is in Spanish? That's Spanish, right? Anyway, it translated pretty well in Babylon. I'm happy that you like the first chapter. If I'm not mistaken, you were also the first one to review Within These Belts. You're quick, jade-MEST! Hehe.

Shin: It's good to be back! Haruka's POV is there so that the fic would not be too Michiru-centric although I know it is. But I remember in My Red Angel, there were some who wanted to know Michiru's thoughts when I started off with only Haruka's. So for this fic, I sprinkled a little Haruka's POV though I'm still careful not to give away too much info. _winks._

Newt Salamander: Yey! You're here and you're reading. Yeah. I was away for so long and you're always there waiting for my next piece. Thank you for your patience. So, here's a new one. I hope you like this.

jadedlilgirl: Haha. You "sound" so excited that I'm back. It feels uplifting to know that someone so hype and excited, is reading my stories. I feel relieved that you found chapter 1 to be entertaining and had a natural flow. I am trying to be careful not to go over the top because I have always been used to writing stories that are borderlessly unrealistic i.e. My Red Angel & The Project. As a matter of fact, I didn't expect myself to write another modern romance. The original plan is to tackle on a fantasy piece, but I guess I will have to postpone that after I finish BW.

Tripower: 'Glad that you find it interesting. As Haruka said, "oldest cinema plot", so I hope this will not tend to be predictable. More chapters coming soon. I'm beating myself to write as soon as I can, though I got really rusty sprockets from a 5-year hiatus. Thank you for your patience.

Keeper Aki: I have a good reason for that one! Though it won't be revealed until chapter 5. Can you hold on to it? Hehe. I got the Morse Code idea from my mom when she tends to squeeze my hand or arm really hard if there's something she wants to tell in secret or give a signal while we're talking to other people.

papapapuffy: Thanks for reading my old fics. I hope my writing has grown since then.

Electra Red: You like the beginning chapter, I can tell. Yey! The humor is not intended in this one. Unlike in Within These Belts, I really wrung my head thinking on how to make every chapter, funny. BW came out funny on its own.

Uli: Ow yeah! Do I get another two thumbs for chapter 2? hehe.

Alexia: English is not my native language too. I edit and reedit the conversations to make it sound more natural. My grammar is not perfect either. Nothing beats the native English speakers. hehe. But what matters is that we're having fun, right? You enjoy reading, I enjoy writing.

Vientocortante: I'm really surprised that you like the comedy because I didn't plan it to be funny from the start. Then it turn out to be "hilarious" after all. Haha. That's a good thing, right?

tototo: (woah! tototo is laughing too. Lots are laughing from this fic. I didn't expect this kind of reaction.) Thank you. I'll be seeing you more in the succeeding chapters then.

PaigeeLee13: How's chapter two? So far, so good?

HARUMISUMMER: Hehe. Chapter 2 answers your question. What do you think?

petiyaka: petiyaka! You're here! 'Happy to see you again too. "But things will get complicated I bet" So, does chapter 2 complicate things a bit? Please tell me you didn't expect that one or else, I say I'm getting too predictable.

Jay: Thank you. I'm keeping this up as much as I can. I'm afraid I can't update regularly with a schedule and everything. But I'll do my best to update _at least_ once a month.

Icy-Windbreeze: There's a lot of Haruka face time in Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. And probably laughed too?

P15: Thanks. Just tell me if ever it gets boring or whatever and I'll try to swivel the whole thing. :p

Fanficnis: Great start. Hm. This is really beginning to put pressure on me, but I'll be optimistic. Great start means good inspiration to continue. And to know that a lot including you, is looking forward for more. It's exciting as well as (can be) nerve-wrecking. Haha.

Poseidon'Wrath: You reviewed twice and saying that you have read chapter 1 at least thrice. I'm so flattered. Well, you read chapter two and it has exactly what you enjoy - more, more, more feminine Tenoh. How was it? You like?


	3. Hello Aunt Miho

Becoming Woman

By First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh belong to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation. All other elements in this story belong to me. Kindly inform me if any kind of art/literature/stage play/video/inspiration was produced from this fic. I won't discourage as long as they are performed/exhibited for nonprofit purposes. As a matter of fact, I'd be glad to link unto your work in any way I can.

* * *

Chapter 03: Hello Aunt Miho

The day was setting when my driver pulled over infront of Haruka's flat. I left the office early to change into a semi-formal wear for the night's occasion. A belted strapless maroon sheath-cut cocktail dress won the one-hour deliberation certain that such pick was at par to Aunt Miho's taste. My aunt was meticulous and presumptuous. We all knew _what_ she was. It was for this reason that her daughter, Rika, never brought her boyfriends to come and greet. Her prediction? A gruesome bloodbath.

My driver fetched my date at her doorstep and when she finally came out, my breath hitched. Haruka definitely looked fine, _more_ than fine.

I came out to get a better view than settling behind my car's tinted window.

"Is this okay?" Her troubled face was adorable.

I ran my eyes from head to toe. She actually wore it. Earlier in the day, I sent her a chic Dolce & Gabbana dark suit, something I crammed myself to picking the night before. I knew how scrutinizing my aunt was and I wanted to make sure that Haruka did not fail in the physical department.

I straightened the opened collar of her black shirt before smoothening flat her shoulder.

"I got rid of the tie. I hope it doesn't bother you."

"It's alright." I nodded indifferently. How could one so already beautiful come up to be even more handsome in a mere suit? Her wild light sandy strands made her look roguish and ridiculously sophisticated at the same time.

She ushered me into the car where she followed after and as soon as she settled comfortably at my side, my driver stepped on.

I had casually dated men with fancier suits than Haruka. They all looked debonair. Charming even. With Haruka, I couldn't compare. Might be because Haruka's a she and her calm and collected exterior seemed incomparable to all those men who tried so hard to make a statement and impress me to the tiniest detail. I didn't say I didn't enjoy the attention they gave me. As a matter of fact, I loved it - when guys stutter starstruck infront of me; when they ask every bit of how I was doing on whether I was enjoying or not; and best of all, when they spoil me without conditions. Who doesn't like it?

I eyed her covertly and saw her examined the creases of her trousers, wiped a speck of dust off her shoe, then fixed her lapel. She settled after; elbow on the armrest and wandered her eyes at the transient buildings. I wondered what she was thinking. Now that I knew her orientation, I couldn't help but play on the idea of possibilities. Did she find me attractive? Could she have a thing for me? There was always the slightest bit of likelihood, right? But then there came her answer. Disappointingly, she sighed and looked heavily burdened.

Who was I fooling? What was I thinking dragging people into my own charade? I didn't even consider her situation.

_Does she have a girlfriend?_

She was right. It could become messy after all.

"So, am I gonna be briefed? What are your orders, maam?"

My worries mellowed against her playful smirk.

"You are not abandoning me alone with the pack of wolves, are you?"

"Of course not."

She eased.

I shove a wild lock of blond away from her eyes. "You're gonna be fine."

"Any kind of info is much appreciated."

"Hm. Let me see. You already met my mother and father. So, that leaves my aunt and my cousin. Rika, my cousin, is a walk in the park. She's a singer. Her first album's debuting soon. We went to music school together. I took violin while she pursued voice."

"What does she sing?"

"R&B. But mostly pop with jazz. That's the image her manager's building on. But she was more involved in the stage and other musical performances back in music school."

"You two sound close."

"Yes. She's probably the closest friend I ever have."

"I thought you stayed mostly abroad."

"That's '_mostly'_, Haruka. I go back home too, you know." I gave her a look. "We were roommates in the dorms. We didn't bond as intimately as the other roommates because of my tours but when I'm around, she let me feel comfortable. That's why I can somehow open up to her."

"Mm."

"Aunt Miho, on the other hand, well... she can be intimidating if you're not used to how she sees things. She has high standards."

"What was her husband like?"

"He was a medical doctor. He was a celebrity who wrote a lot of self-help books. One day, he just...well... umm... died. I am not familiar of the whole story. I was in... I think I was in Rome at that time."

"So, that's the reason why your aunt's become grumpy?"

"No, silly. She's not grumpy. She's just strict. She's been that way ever since I can remember. You can say she's a perfectionist."

"Probably the reason why your uncle died out on her."

"Haruka!"

"'Sorry. 'Just taking retribution in advance. I have a hunch she's gonna grill me later."

I held her lap and rubbed her thigh. "Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be fine."

One thing I learned on that ride was that Haruka had this invigorating iced misty scent – not too feminine and not masculine, either.

"You owe me big time, Michiru."

"I know."

-oOo-

The moment my driver deposited us to the Café Bianchi Ricci entrance, my hand automatically wrapped itself around Haruka's arm. The funny thing was that I seemed to be more nervous than how Haruka was. She walked calmly, keeping me secure yet ignoring me at the same time. I guessed she was only playing her role as an escort. It was not like I was expecting more. Accompanying me was already a huge favor.

"Michiru! Haruka!"

Everyone was there. My parents received us with their usual jolly selves. Rika came to me; cheeks kissed. You see, infront of her mother Rika transforms into this timid little girl who speaks in the softest angelic voice. But in between hugs, she didn't fail to give a teasing simper about the person I was holding my hand on. I gave no comment -_savor the torture, dear cousin-_ and instead moved on to the celebrator.

"Aunt Miho!"

"Michiru darling, how are you? How've you been?"

"Happy Birthday", I greeted. "You look beautiful, Auntie."

"Thank you, darling. You look stunning. You've grown gorgeously, Michiru. Now, let me see everything. C'mon, turn-around. Let me see that dress. Lovely! Yes. Perfect. Beautiful!"

As usual, it was a full three hundred sixty degree-inspection before she proceeded to _scout_ the vicinity.

"Oh! And who might this fine woman be?"

"Happy Birthday, Mrs...err... maam." Haruka gave a slight bow.

My aunt squinted.

"Auntie, this is Haruka Tenoh. She's... umm... we're together." I said while my eyes subconsciously sought my parents' reaction.

I whispered to Haruka. My aunt's name's Miho Saeme.

I didn't think I was weird but surely, I couldn't possibly have sadistic tendencies. But seeing Haruka perturbed infront of my aunt, struggling a way out for not knowing how to call her was just too darn cute.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Saeme."

"You're together?" She grew silent, processing a mile-long of information. "You're together! Ah! Like together, together? You, two, are dating."

"We are."

Silence. Long, agonizing, silence.

"You're gay?" That question was for me but she turned to look at my parents anyway. They shrugged; she frowned and at an instant, everyone knew it was not the best sign of the night.

"Shall we order?" Thank goodness, Rika saved the day.

We found our seats; my hand never leaving Haruka's. It was the least I could do for her. It must have been pretty uncomfortable. I would know. Because I was.

Our maitre d' opened our meal and introduced the dishes my aunt had handpicked beforehand, starting with the salad.

Into the first few minutes, my parents took the spotlight and rightly aimed at my aunt, thankfully. They alternately conversed, asking more about my aunt's social affairs. I learned that it was her 51st birthday. It wasn't obvious. She was vain enough to successfully have everyone believe she was 45. Apart from living luxuriously from her late husband's royalties and insurance, she busied herself writing reviews of restaurants. She loved food and wine altogether.

"I'm going to venture on Okinawan food next", she said.

Haruka ate quietly but was attentive enough to the elders' conversations. As for myself, Rika and I minded our own exchanges of endless silent interrogations. No doubt she was curious about my blond date.

Not long, the maître 'd came with the bottle of wine and my brows furrowed in reflex.

"It's Chateau d'Aquilon, darling. You don't have to worry."

_Oh dear, _I hoped I was not being too burdensome. Well, everybody knew that the choice of wine's my only waterloo.

"Thank you, Auntie."

I whispered to Haruka. "It's the only wine I drink." I explained not wanting her to feel left out in the crowd. She seemed amused about it though.

"So Kaoru, you're alright with Michiru dating a woman?" Aunt Miho was my mother's older sister.

"Why not?"

She squinted again and her gaze pierced straight like an arrow to Haruka's direction. I saw she was not certainly amused. She breathed a one huge helping, closed her eyes one more time, and regained her calmness just in time for the second course.

"How exactly did you two meet?"

"At a gala", I answered.

"In Europe?"

"No. Here in Japan, auntie. In Chiba"

"Chiba. I see. So Haruka, what's the name of your company?"

"Pardon?"

"Haruka does modeling." My father caught the _ball_ just in time. "She's the face of Kaioh Crest."

My insides started to churn. I had a bad feeling on where the conversation was heading. My aunt was always expressive about the men whom she wanted me to date. She said I should only go out with either one of the three _social classes_ - President, CEO, or Company Owner. Aren't they usually the same? And that was precisely what she was asking.

"Kaioh Crest's face? You mean posing for the brochures, right?"

"That would be correct." Haruka answered nonchalantly, the same way she was yesterday when she told me about her sexual orientation.

"So you're a typical regular salaried worker."

"You can say that. But not entirely."

"Why not?"

"I do part-time modeling on project basis. I don't work round the clock."

I gulped. Having only a part-time job was not something you proudly tell to someone, someone especially like my aunt. Not when you were trying to impress her.

"So you do not have a permanent job then. And how much do you earn with this... kind of living?"

"Aunt Miho!" I called.

_This is getting out of hand._

"It's fine, Michiru." Haruka assured me. "On the average, it's 3,000 yen an hour. So, when converted to project-based, it's usually 150,000 per project on the average. Having 2-3 projects per year, then, I guess, from modeling, I'd be getting around 500,000 annually."

_Oh my goodness Haruka, are you trying to provoke her?_

"It's no problem actually. I live in a _20-sqm_ flat. So, rent's cheap."

Yes, she finally did it! By then my aunt's eyes grew into two wide saucer-like entities much comparable to the china served for our pasta. I was pretty sure Haruka knew what she was doing. But was it absolutely necessary? Did she want to get chewed that badly?

It might have been one humongous shock because Aunt Miho resumed and pretended not to hear a thing.

"Michiru dear, I met this wonderful chef the other day. His name's Carl Hedgenson. He's British and owns Lush, a five-star restaurant in Ikebukuro. He's single and available, you know."

"Good for him, Auntie."

"You two should meet."

"I'm not available."

"Oh, don't be such a stuck-up. A woman like you deserves someone… _normal_ and above average. I'm pretty sure Haruka won't mind, hm?"

My fork slipped through my fingers.

_Did she just insult my date?_

Still able to function properly with my last wee drops of humanity amidst the boiling heat rising quickly to my ears, I stood in a second before something in me would snap. "We need to go to the Powder Room."

Haruka barely finished wiping off with her napkin when I grabbed her to come with me. I didn't know if she knew that she was the reason why I acted brashly in that dinner table because somehow, she stayed calm and collected as before.

She formally bowed and excused ourselves before she heeded my demands. Unbelievable! Even still with moments like that, the way she maintained her manners was admirable.

"Umm... Michiru? I think, the Powder Room's that way?"

I didn't answer. I dragged her out through the restaurant's front door, signaled to the valet that we did not need their service and continued going forth. In the quiet parking area under the open night sky, I composed myself, let her go, and turned away. I couldn't face Haruka. I had no idea what to say to her.

_To apologize, how do I start?_

"Are you alright?" She asked sincerely.

"I'm sorry."

"Nnh. I kinda expected it."

"I figured there'd be interrogations but not those kinds."

"I figured there'd be interrogations period. So I was prepared."

"My aunt was very rude. It was unforgiveable. This is the first time I saw her like that. I didn't know what had gotten into her."

"She doesn't like me. Obviously." Haruka didn't look bothered at all.

"Again, I'm so sorry."

"'Twas nothing. I don't blame your aunt. I, myself, will go berserk knowing my world-renowned niece, a talented violinist, heiress of Kaioh Crest, current General Manager of Crest Tokyo, smart and undeniably beautiful that she could get whoever man she wants, but then ends up dating a woman who earns roughly 1,500 yen per day from modeling."

I got confused whether I should be flattered or apologetic.

"Sheesh~ I can just imagine your boyfriend going through all of this. The poor guy!"

I smiled at the thought. I didn't think a guy could dare to go all the way, truth be told.

"So why exactly don't you have a boyfriend? Is it because of your aunt? Because your parents are both very cool, you know."

"I know. No, it's not because of her."

"Then, why don't you just have one?"

We found an abandoned blue Chevy and took the chance to lean by the hood while the owners were nowhere in sight.

"I don't like to have one."

"Hm?"

"No, don't get me wrong. I do want one. In the future, I do want to have a family - a wonderful family with a daughter or a son and a dog, perhaps. Then live carelessly near the beach or maybe some faraway countryside where all's peace and quiet. I would love that."

She raised a brow.

I grew warm. "I mean, I'm still looking for that someone. A man who shares my visions, my ideals, who understands my life and best of all, who lets me grow as a person. So far, most of them are good at saying they loved me and wanted to do everything for my sake but are not actually showing what they mean or… looking it in another way, they felt so… I dunno, rehearsed?"

"You're looking for perfection, Michiru. No one's perfect."

"I know that. I'm not looking for perfection. I want to find a guy who is aware that love is not like those in the movies where you two just have to prance around the field full of dandelions, squeal or whatever; and just because you feel excited when you're with him, it's good enough reason to ring on the wedding bells? It doesn't work like that at all."

"You seem so profound on these things. How many relationships did you have to go through to arrive to this kind of... wisdom?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes. Honestly."

"None."

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"And yet you came with all these... speeches."

"I guess you can say that I've seen the real world more in contrast to cinematic and literary romance that I am grounded to the real issues of a relationship. I saw how my staffs' and acquaintances' relationships crumble. They thought that finding someone to marry is already the happy ending itself. Unfortunately, they were wrong."

I was expecting her to mock me. Instead, she sported a carefree grin and looked up at the sky; her eyes searching in between the stars. "Relationships are a pain. I don't think I will ever get used to the drama."

Her words intrigued me. Not knowing a thing about Haruka while she practically already met my family frustrated me more.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Haruka?"

"I..."

"There you are!" It was Rika. She saved the day, _yet again_.

"Hi Rika."

"You two OK?"

"Never been better."

"Look, what my mom did was totally out of line. 'Sorry about that, Haruka."

"No problem."

"Gawd, you're gorgeous!" She eyed the blond carefully. "No wonder you're a model."

"Umm... thanks... ah... I think."

"So, you're gay?'

"I am."

"And how about you, Michi? You don't expect me to believe that you are too. So what's the story? What's the setup here?"

"We're dating."

"That's BS!"

I chuckled. "You don't believe us?"

"Uhuh. Totally fake! Girl, you can lie to your mom, your dad, and most of all, my mom's sold out on you but you're not faking it on me, Mich."

I sighed. "Alright, we're not."

"See! Atta girl! Honesty is always the best policy. So, why pretend?"

"Momentary seclusion", Haruka exasperated. "She uses me to drive away boys."

"Sneaky move Michiru."

"It's not sneaky. It's..." _Irresponsible and immature. _"It's... strategic."

"So you're not into women?"

"I'm not."

She turned to Haruka. "But you are, right?" Was it really necessary to check on her twice? Reassurance?

"Guilty as charged."

"Oohhh- interesting. Quite interesting!" She watched my date, albeit very seductively. It was unsettling. I wondered if Haruka noticed how my cousin was shamelessly preying on her. "Look, I am shooting a music video on Monday. How about you two come by the studio? It's my first video so..."

"Rika, your phone's ringing for a while now."

"Don't mind it. It's probably mom. As I was saying, it's my first video and I need all the support I can get. You know how it is, right Michi?"

"I really think you should get that call."

"Fine!"

She walked a good distance from us and answered her phone. She was right. It was her mom.

"Yes, mom. Looks like Michiru and her date already left. Something about not feeling well? Yes. Yes. They are. OK. I'll be right there."

She returned, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks."

"Yes. You're not feeling well so go scadoodle somewhere out of here unless you want my mom to give you both a Round Two."

She left not before giving one last reminder, "I did you a favor, Michiru so you two better come on Monday. It's the least you can do to pay me back." She winked. "Ciao!"

We looked at her disappear among the parked cars. Rika was like bamboo swaying with the wind without ever breaking. Despite being carefree and proud, she moved in perfect rhythm to how her mom was. She once said that parents all over the world differ from one another. Not always parents should understand their children. Children should also understand and handle the parents' different demands with great discretion and skill. Compromise was the secret ingredient. If compromise cannot be made with them, then compromise within. This was just one of the few surprises Rika gave me that I never thought she could conjure. But with twenty-four years of experience, it was plausible.

"I guess we better get going then." Haruka offered an arm.

"I didn't even let you have your dessert."

"Nnh. I can have you." She quickly looked away as soon as the words sunk in. "I mean... we can..."

"Haruka Tenoh?"

We both turned to a man's voice.

_Now what?_

"Aki? What are you doing here?" Haruka instantly received the guy's hand.

"What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here? How long have you been in Tokyo?"

"A month? But I'm not staying long."

It was a good minute before they noticed my presence.

"Oh, this is Michiru Kaioh. Michiru, this is Akihiru Toyama. We went to high school together."

"Please to meet you, Michiru. You can call me, Aki. Wait! Kaioh? Like Michiru Kaioh, the violinist?"

I nodded shy. I had never gotten used to dealing close with an individual fan. "I'm pleased to meet you too, Aki."

"You're dating Michiru Kaioh?"

"Michiru and I are just friends."

"Oh?" He didn't believe her.

"Yes."

"Oh~kay." He didn't buy it one bit.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Picking up my car? You're leaning on it."

"Oh! This is your car? Cool~"

"2012 Malibu baby!" He tapped its hood. "You should see the interior, Ruka. You'll flip."

"I bet." Haruka coolly shrugged still conscious of my presence.

"By the way, are you going to our reunion? Since you're already in town, it'd be a shame if you won't attend. You can bring Michiru along."

"I don't know. I'm pretty busy for the next few days."

"Ha! Well, that's good coz it's not in the next few days. It's on the next weekend."

Haruka looked at me as if asking for answers. Unfortunately, I was at a loss for words as she was. I could only stare back into her forest green eyes.

"Tell you what, I'll send you the details and you can decide after. Are you still renting that flat down Kamogawa Park?"

"Yep."

"Great! They're going to be very happy to see you."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Aya's gonna be excited to see you." He leaned in a whisper but not soft enough for me not to hear.

"All the more to stay clear?"

"Ohohoho... be brave, little one. The greatest victory is dealing history."

"You're talking gibberish, Aki."

He laughed albeit loudly. "I have to go. Just wait for the details." He turned to me. "Very honored to meet you, Ms. Kaioh. I look forward to seeing you in our reunion. You two better come, or else I'm posting your plays on youtube."

"You wouldn't dare."

"We'll see. See 'ya." His smug smile stayed plastered through the closed car window before the wheels screeched out of the parking lot.

"That was... unexpected." Haruka rubbed her temple.

"So you have a reunion to attend. High School?"

"Yeah. I am not sure I'm going to attend though. I'm not so fond of those things." She beckoned me to walk with her to go deeper into the lot. I just hoped we could find my driver and the car way later than sooner.

"You don't like parties?"

"No. I do."

"That's good to hear. Because, we hypothetically met in a party, you know. I'd be hurt if you didn't enjoy that party." I feigned, trying to cheer up her troubled face.

She sighed and returned my smile. "I don't like reunions. Those things usually lead to accounting all the successes and failures you have gone through in your life. No matter how you see it, it'll all just be a bunch of people comparing and measuring how far they've gone through in their careers or families."

"You're worried of these things?"

"I'm not worried. I could care less of what they think of me."

I believed her. She wouldn't get through my aunt if she'd be otherwise.

"It just irked me to see people who look down on others and think they're some kind of royalty just because they have a car and others do not or they became lawyers and others stayed as clerks."

I fell silent. A part of me got stabbed at what she just said. I wondered if I was one of the people whom Haruka had described. For one, I did get uncomfortable when I learned she was undereducated than I was or the fact that she got bashed by my aunt awhile back for earning a wage far below than what she should be earning in this point of her life. But I didn't think I was acting royal-like. The thought never ever flashed in my mind.

"Because people like them are too insecure that they needed to constantly remind themselves that they are cut out far above the rest of the pack. And they can only do it by trampling on others."

-o-Haruka-o-

My night ended with Michiru walking me to my flat's doorstep.

"Long evening, huh? Do you want to come in for tea?"

Her head shook lightly. "I already had my fair share of caffeine to give me chest palpitations for a week."

"Your aunt?"

She nodded.

"Hey, I should be the one with palpitations, you know." I joked, hands on my hip, and looked at her who was truly remorseful eversince that dinner incident. "Look, 'don't worry about it. It's part of the job. You know, we're not always trudging on a straight line. The curves make the run fun."

"You had fun?"

"I did."

"You enjoyed my aunt? What are you, a masochist?"

"Hey now-"

She stuck out a tongue. I blinked._ Ok, w__here did that come from?_ I never seen Michiru Kaioh loosened up like that before and somehow, that side of hers was quite amiable, to be honest. Totally different from the uptight General Manager I knew her to be.

"I want to come with you."

"Excuse me?" I could have sworn she said she wanted to come with me.

_Did I hear that right? Like go inside, get naked, and do the tango, come? _

"I want to go with you to your High School Reunion."

_Oh- she actually meant that._

"Right~" I chuckled at my own perverted fantasies.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just thought. Well, I really don't know if I'd be able to even go."

"If I go with you, then will you go?"

I laughed hesitantly, insecurely, on how determined her eyes were. "You didn't even go to my school."

"Well, I just thought that having Michiru Kaioh as your date will make you the talk of the whole school." She said, cheekily.

My eyes narrowed. "I think what you mean is that they'd be asking, 'how on earth did Michiru Kaioh get hold of Haruka Tenoh?'"

"Now, that's weird. You're referring yourself in the third person."

"You started it. I only followed you."

She giggled. "I know."

I laughed at this side of her personality. Her eccentricity never ceased to amaze me.

"Seriously though, you've been such a good sport during the dinner. So, I wanted to return the favor. Let me accompany you to your reunion. If there are things that will offend you, then at least you have me to vent it to, right? Rather than keeping it all to yourself. That is... if I'm not being too imposing for you."

"You're not."

"So, will you go?"

"I'll call you on that."

"Great. I'll be expecting then."

I nodded and gave her one last look. Fresh and looking so immaculate, ever. She was certainly one of those women I dared not have. "Good night."

"And oh~ are you visiting Rika's shoot?"

I curled my brows.

"I think she likes you."

"Gee~ I have no idea." It was pure sarcasm.

Michiru giggled again. "It's your fault for being so gorgeous and utterly likable." She grinned. "Oh my~ you're blushing!"

"I'm not." I gulped.

"You are!"

It was embarrassing.

"Well anyway, I better go before you break out in hives."

"Oh please~" I shrugged, rolling my eyes.

"Goodnight, Haruka." She faced me solemnly before she tiptoed and kissed my cheek. "Thank you so much for tonight."

My only wish on that night was for my grin not to turn out goofy-looking.

"Oh it smeared." She pulled out a hanky and wiped the side of my face. She threw one last smirk before heading to where her driver was.

There I waited for her car to disappear from sight. Michiru was really... nice, that word I used to describe _decently _what just happened. She was a good companion; of course notwithstanding, about being kissed. I sighed remembering the events that happened through the night - oh boy, the dinner. Miho was quite a character. What was Genrou thinking making me go through all those troubles? At east I survived.

My phone rang and I smiled at the flashing ID. I checked my watch. It was already late. No wonder she called. I was supposed to call her two hours ago. She must have been worried sick.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

I listened to her angelic voice. No one beat that sweetness in between words.

"Yes, I'm coming home soon. Just one more week."

* * *

Author's Notes:

To understand simply the monetary terms Haruka described above, Japanese yen is valued like this: minimum monthly salary is around 250,000-300,000 yen. So she's earning only 500,000 yen/ year against 3,600,000 yen/year of an ordinary salaried worker. That's that.

By the way, my new blog's up to host my 'randomness' in tandem with this story. Link's on my profile. Ciao!

Replies on chapter 2:

Electra Red: Oh yeah! Michi got dressed up for jogging! hehe. As expected, chapter 3 is the family dinner - served fresh with new characters. I'm doing my best to write chapters as fast as I can. Thanks for your patience and following the story.

jadedlilgirl: Hahaha. Right- ye old family tricks. Hmm... Are my stories that predictable already? Oh boy~ -_- Your review is oozing with energy, I can't help imagining an excited outgoing happy girl. Haha. Do I guess it right?

PaigeeLee13: I assure you it's a given they will fall for each other. How? That you need to read on. :p

Icy-Windbreeze: Yeah, I like Michiru's parents too. The inspiration is a hybrid between my parents' independent but strict parenting and those in anime giving importance of making friends.

P15: Thank you. Strap on your seatbelts and hold on tight, the story's just beginning. I'm glad you did not expect that twist.

Poseidon'Wrath: It's really a huge compliment to be told that you read the chapter twice. Because honestly, one chapter would take me more or less a week to write (weee! for non-native speakers) and I spend the succeeding weeks revising and editing it because the first version turns out too technical or rigid (weee again for being exposed to only number-tapping day job!). So it means that the 30-minute read is actually over a 3000-minute write. So I'm very grateful that you're relishing every word I wrote.

When I originally thought of the story, I had no intention of revealing that Haruka is acquainted to Michiru's parents but since I'm putting on Haruka's POV, might as well put it in there. The good thing's we know that Haruka knows something and Michiru doesn't know anything; Michiru's parents know everything but for how long do the parents know a thing about Haruka and Michiru... in the future? Now, who's playing who? Haha. I hope it made sense.

Keeper Aki: I'm laying down the outline of the story. It's final. Ruka's clothes will be tackled on Chapter 6. Wait for it!

papapapuffy: Yeah. They turned out so cool in chapter 2. I wonder if I can keep them up like that. I hope I can. :p

mario123: Hmm... Michi's still in control in chapter 3. Still smart. Hehehe

petiyaka: Thanks. Yey- I got you. You're surprised. Yes! :p The parents know everything. Ain't it usually? Haha.

Alexia: Yes. I made Haruka so hot. I'm actually crushing on Haruka when I wrote chapter 2. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something personally but you're not logged in so I cannot send you a private message. Are you Japanese?

Uli: I love dogs. How many dogs do you have? I hope I get all your dogs' dews.

AleWindT: Thanks. Aye aye. I'm updating.

Jay: Thank you for understanding. I hope you continue to follow the story til the very end though I'm updating like a turtle, I know. Thank you for your patience.

Vientocortante: We're done with surprises, now time for small curve balls. More cute Haruka coming soon and more Michiru going _ ... yeah!

RsDragon: After reading other fanfics, it's difficult to create a feminine Haruka since most writers make her boyish whom she truly is in the anime and it's very hard also to resist the urge of making her manly, and so, if you have noticed, the failed resistance completely showed in chapter 3. I made her wear a suit again. haha. Background story for Haruka starts in Chapter 5. ;)

If you want to read more feminine Haruka, I noticed a ff author who likes to write such. Her name's FlorLola. You should check her out.

Samaka: Thank you for your comprehensive thoughts per chapter. I'm happy that you noticed Michiru's behavior and quoting lines of their conversations which I wrung myself to writing thinking how she's gonna look so awkward with the 'surprise'. It's inspiring to know that you're taking time to quote my lines. Your review inspired me so much I read it everyday for a week while writing chapter 4 (yeah, sshh. I simultaneously wrote 4 while editing 3). Hahaha. I hope I see you more in the succeeding chapters.

I thought my writing style is awkward and the plot line's a cliche but since you said it flows easily and interesting, respectively, then, I believe you. Wow! Thank you. If you can only see how I'm smiling from ear to ear. You're one big ego boost!

pewpewmew: Good to be back! I remember you. You're an avid reviewer per chapter of my other stories. Great to see you again! Thanks a lot for reading my stories and now this. I hope you continue to follow this story too.

The "coffee, tea... or me" line is so overused in manga and echhi anime wherein the wife in nothing but an apron welcomes her husband home from work, then asks something like that line. Ah! I remember it's something like: do you want to take a bath, take dinner or take me? Hahaha. Maybe something like that. Gosh, my memory's totally failing in that department.

More points to Michiru's parents. I hope chapter 3 satiated your craving until the next update, that is.

Jack316: Oi pinoy! Halu po. 'dito ka sa pinas ngayon? Ang saya ko! May isa pang pinoy pala nagbabasa. Welcome aboard my story, Jack316! I feel you're putting me under pressure to make the next chapters awesome. Woah! I so hope they'll be. Hold on ka lang dyan.

shad: I'm curious what approach you're referring to (per your chap 1 review). Is it the plot? I'm aching wondering about it because you say about being written with a high level of skill. That's really too much for me to take coz I'm not really a writer nor am I a wide reader. So knowing that, it makes my heart leap.

Good, don't try to guess what will happen because I'll be pulling my hair off when I find out that somebody already knows where this story is going. :p So, just seat back, relax, and don't think... just feel... and enjoy! ;) Savor the surprises!

shinoh: You got that right! Haruka's no safe zone. You will know in the succeeding chaps.

AlterEgoErin: Yeah, looks like Haruka's a double agent on this one. Chapter 3 is Haruka's first mission. ;)


	4. Three Strikes, Michiru

Becoming Woman

By First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh belong to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation. All other elements in this story belong to me. Kindly inform me if any kind of art/literature/stage play/video/inspiration was produced from this fic. I won't discourage as long as they are performed/exhibited for nonprofit purposes. As a matter of fact, I'd be glad to link unto your work in any way I can.

* * *

Chapter 04: Three Strikes, Michiru

I found my temple throbbing in what could have been a bright sunny start of the week. But the hotel managers had been throwing problems like jabs to my face that I could barely enjoy what would have been a good day for classical music composition. Have you heard of a totally unsynchronized orchestra - strings playing in _vivace _and winds in _presto_? Well, the morning briefings felt like it. No, they were not noisy nor were they loud. But they raised these issues that could not have been if not for their own inadvertence.

One concern was regarding the skippers. On the night before, a group of foreigners, identified as Asians, skipped out a dinner check over the weekend. The restaurant staff noticed at the nick of time then, called security. All was supposed to be saved if not for the HD's carelessness.

Listening to them was very frustrating. I didn't know whether they wanted a reaction from me or if they were telling such only to provoke. I was well aware that blowing up a fuse, no matter how I wanted to, was not the best approach for this sort.

"First and foremost, if you could have briefed your staff properly, these things could not have happened." I turned to the F&B Manager, the same person I abhorred eversince I heard his backstabbing. "Sometimes, I question your competency and dedication to your job."

"Ms. Kaioh, I have properly instructed and trained my staffs on these things. I rest on their creativity as to the execution of these instructions."

"And by this creativity you mean, it usually entails letting diners get free food?"

He didn't reply.

"Look, I don't know how you manage your men and I don't care. But I'm extremely disappointed that you wash your hands on the matter. Mr. Ito, it's the fault of your men. You are their direct superior. Your subordinates' fault is your fault and your fault is your fault alone. Do you get the picture? So, I want you to fix this matter up and let's get on to more important things." I flipped to the second page.

"Preparation for the Governor's Ball is according to plan." Yuu stated.

"Perfect."

Each reported the progress of the preparations. Ito, the F&B Manager, lifelessly updated us the status of the food & wine to be served and the methods of serving them in the banquet. The Executive Housekeeper prepared the chart for the physical arrangement. The Events Manager was still scouting for the bands to perform during the ball. The plan was to make it hip and contemporary with enough percussion not to bore the guests. The Financial Controller brought the Income Auditor to present the flow for ordering and payment. Cash is the most risky to lose among assets and it is common knowledge in internal control that it should not be handled by anyone. Coupons and tickets were even suggested. I, too, felt the importance to spend more time in that aspect of planning because first of all, raising revenue was the overall objective.

Truth be told, the hotel's revenue was not in any way good, going into a nerve-wrecking downward spiral motion. The low percentage of occupancy for the rooms division was alarming and according to the report, it had been in a slump for the last few days. Might just have been a minor setback, but for Kaioh Crest, entering into this stage was supposed to be nearly impossible. And the fact that I was the one behind the wheel made such condition unacceptable.

It was already midday when the meeting finished. I had Kana joined me for lunch to have the other end of my table occupied and shoo the ass-kissers from ruining the sanctity of my afternoon meal. The opinions I absorbed all morning exhausted every part of my body and I could only smile amused at how Kana described my morning experience - 'a cirque du freak'.

By the time I reached the office, I was already fully energized.

"Ms. Kaioh, you have a visitor." Mari informed. "She's waiting inside."

Was I expecting someone? I recalled. My memory completely failed me.

"Haruka?" Partly a question which anyone would have thought coming from the unexpected visit when in fact, I was confirming if she was really that person or someone who just happened to have a strong resemblance of the blond I know. Faded blue jeans and thin white cotton blouse accentuating the chest that I didn't even know existed. And same wild sandy locks of hair. Who could blame me? If not in a suit, I saw her half-naked.

"Hey." She greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

I must have offended her of some sort judging from the frown. But she regained her unruffled face in a matter of seconds. "Rika? Music? Video?"

"Was that today?"

She nodded dully.

I stayed put, looking undisturbed for a second, when in fact I was arranging and rearranging the day's schedules in my head. I didn't want to disappoint anyone, especially Rika. She had that weird thing going on with Haruka so as her dear cousin, I felt obligated to deliver the deliverable to the deliveree. My mind mimicked the impossible words that Rika used sometimes.

"Give me a minute."

After leaving instructions to my assistant and my secretary, I walked with my blond girlfriend to the lobby. All personnel' eyes followed us, something I had accustomed to and dismissed them carelessly. It was not like I was doing something indecent in the middle of the hotel grounds for me to stress on those onlookers. As a matter of fact, we were walking probably a foot apart from each other yet there would always be indispensable nosey mousers which no pesticide can eradicate.

Only a matter of timing, I planned to eventually end the whole fake relationship thing soon. It wouldn't be fair for the both of us if it continued pointlessly.

"Ready?" Haruka opened the car's door instead of my driver.

I would surely miss Haruka's special service. Over and over again, it never failed to amaze me that unlike a guy I dated before who does to impress, she was naturally chivalrous as if doing those admirable things was already part of who she was.

-oOo-

It was total chaos in Rika's studio. At least that was what the director of the shoot thought. The Technical Staffs and PAs portrayed otherwise. They were bored out of their wits.

"Don't mind him." Rika whispered. "The actor who's playing my leading man got diarrhea. Oh, Hi Haruka!"

"Is he alright?" I ignored the silent exchanges between the two beside me as I looked at worriedly the hysterical director with the producer. They were screaming way behind schedule.

"So, the shoot's gonna be postponed, huh?" Haruka asked ignoring my question.

"We've finished the shoots on the different dance angles. All's left is the song's bridge which should be featuring me and the diarrhea guy in tight intimate shots." She said, casually.

"That's too bad."

"Can't they get a replacement?"

"I think they're calling the agency right now. But you know it's not fast food delivery." Rika now looked disappointed. "And you came all the way here to see the shoot."

"At least we get to see you." The amazing thing about Haruka was she had this kind of untarnished smile that completely mesmerizes anyone. I wondered if she was doing it intentionally but nevertheless, Rika's totally taking the bait.

"Wait a minute! I just have a brilliant idea." We both looked at my cousin. "Wait here."

She went and cut the tension between the director and producer. From where we were standing, Rika talked rather animatedly that I giggled at how cartoony she was, a one of a kind talent to be funny even if she never meant it to be. Haruka seemed amused as well.

"Are you sure you two are cousins?"

"We are not alike?" I giggled yet again at her baffled expression which was so cute like a confused kid.

"You two are nothing alike."

"We are cousins. Even siblings have different personalities."

Her features softened as her eyes lingered on me in a way she was deciphering my soul. As she locked me in a staring contest, I had no choice but to fight forth letting my chest to grow restless midway and expect my inevitable loss because slowly, I felt like melting right under her gaze.

"Good news!" Rika broke.

I exhaled saved.

The director and the producer were with her.

"Ms. Tenoh." They looked at my companion from head to toe, before a grinch-like smile appeared on both of them. "How do you like to be Rika's scene partner?"

"You can't be serious." I disapproved.

"You're a model, right?" He ignored me.

"Yes. She is. So, you need not worry a thing about her not being telegenic. As you can see, she has the face, a very... very sexy visage, and the hottest body ever." Rika completely sold her off!

"Yes. Absolutely." And they were sold! "What do you say, Ms. Tenoh? You can appear in music videos, right? You are not under any contract that states otherwise?"

Haruka looked at me, questioningly.

"Pretty please, Haruka?" My cousin pulled off a whine.

"Mmm... About that, you should ask Michiru."

"What, you two are on the stage of asking permission with each other now? When did that happen?"

Surely, Haruka didn't mean it like _that_.

"I don't think you have that restriction with Kaioh Crest." I replied professionally.

_Come to think of it, does Haruka sign a contract with Kaioh Crest? Was she picked by Horabe or by the hotel?_

"That's it! We have a go signal people." The producer exclaimed. "Ms. Tenoh, will you come with us a bit? We would like to talk to you about the compensation and of course, the choreography."

"Wait, I'm going to dance? Nobody said about a dance."

"No biggy, Haruka." Rika got a maniac grin. "Just the whole chorus."

"Michiru?" She pleaded.

I waved at her; my small sadistic self snickered inwardly to the kind of torture waiting for her. Haruka. Surprise. Dancing. She was in a whole lot of pinch. Thinking about it was sheer fun.

"You're going to regret this, Michiru Kaioh."

And my fake GF got whisked away into the furthermost corners by a pair of rabid TV people.

-oOo-

Kana's latte was far superb compared to the vending machine coffee. Rika and I took shelter in her dressing room while we heard Haruka being bootcamped to learn the dance moves in under an hour. I took the couch beside the doorway and Rika twirled in the seat infront of the vanity table.

"She likes you." Rika opened.

I laughed at the ridiculous accusation.

"The way she looks at you, Michiru. I say, she likes you a lot."

I shook my head. "Funny, I can say the exact same thing on how she looks at you."

"Nh. You have a point."

"'Told you."

"You noticed it too, huh? She has this incredible charm around her that when she looks at you, bam! She strips you bare."

"Hm. The same thing you are doing to her?" I teased, my elbow on the armrest and my hand supporting my chin.

"Heh. Trying to flirt a bit. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. It's only a matter of time before I will put on a break-off act of our fake relationship. Then, you can have her all to yourself. But I was not aware you bat for the other team."

"I don't. I'm just..." Her smile widened. "...curious."

I laughed. She was at it again... playing.

"Oh geez, Michiru. 'Don't tell me you are not at the very least curious about her? I mean, I'm sure you've been spending a hell lot of time with her. Don't you have the slightest bit of attraction? I mean, com'on! Beautiful, proper, and most of all drop dead sexy! I bet girls will gladly turn gay on her. I would."

"Aren't you 'gaying' on her already?"

She laughed loudly. "Does she have a girlfriend?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Bet you a hundred thousand she doesn't."

"Wow, you're mighty confident about it."

"Michiru, dear, if she does have a girlfriend, you've been long dead in a catfight. So there, she doesn't."

I stayed silent and cross my leg over a knee. My cup was beginning to grow cold.

"That means you still have a chance."

I looked up to her, quite surprised actually. I was sure I was not in any way attracted to Haruka and Rika who kept on pushing me with her groundless analysis just made me in a word, confused.

"I don't like her in that way."

"Hm?" There was no convincing to my frivolous cousin.

"Yeah." I assured. "No matter how Haruka can be dangerously beautiful, courtly, and gorgeously sexy-"

"Ahem." My ears perked up at the familiar voice breaking from my side, by the doorway.

I gulped. I knew who was standing right there beside me but my poor brain did not want to acknowledge the fact.

"Hi Haruka!" Rika greeted widely... tauntingly!

"Hi."

_Oh. My. Goodness!_

I was utterly red from who knows what... sheer embarrassment, anger, both? My hopeless cousin could have warned me beforehand. And then, I wouldn't have said all those... I just couldn't face her. I couldn't dare face her.

"Cool getup!" Rika pointed, or in that case, tricked me to turn to look at the tall woman.

"Hi!" Haruka greeted.

"Hi~" It was done sheepishly.

Rika was not lying when she said that Haruka's attire was cool, albeit she looked attractive as ever in dark brown suede pants with fitted black leather vest that exposed her toned arms and fastened her chest.

"Sneaky Haruka, you got to listen in to us, hm?" Rika jested.

"Umm... not... entirely." She faked scratching the back of her head, but chastely smiled at me, nonetheless.

"Hmm? So, what did you hear, exactly?"

"Rika, please..." I pleaded. My neck had twisted itself to hide my reddened face.

"Everything set?" A woman came in. "The lights got busted in our dressing room so we're moving here to finish her face. Do you mind, Ms. Rika?"

"Oh no, not at all."

"Good."

Haruka settled in the vanity chair which Rika previously occupied while my cousin took the nearby stool and gaped over Haruka's side as makeup prepped her up.

"So Haruka, do you have a girlfriend?" Rika began the interview.

"Apparently, Michiru's my girlfriend."

"Oooh, not that, Haruka, I mean a real girlfriend."

"Then no." She answered as nonchalant as usual.

My goofy cousin ridiculously winked at me. "Why not?"

"Hmm... possibly attributed to mutual understanding."

"Mutual understanding?"

"That both parties acknowledge the fact that a one night stand is more convenient than dealing the hassles of a relationship." It was casual and blunt.

Rika, on the other hand, totally forgot about me and pressed on, now looking more interested than before.

"Ooooohhh~ Very interesting, Haruka. So, you don't do relationships, huh?"

"I supposed."

"I have just broken up with my boyfriend and I know exactly what you mean about dealing with relationships. You're exactly right. It was a mess! Practicality sake, why bother going into a relationship when you just want the sex, right?"

"Uh hm. As I said, mutual understanding."

"Mutual understanding. I love that term." My cousin purred shamelessly.

I stood and reasoned going to the Ladies' Room, when in fact, it sickened me to stay and listen to all that gibberish, not to mention I was equally irritated on Haruka answering each of Rika's questions religiously.

Being in that dressing room was stressful. I had to get my mind off of what I had heard in that dreadful place. As soon as I found an abandoned corner in that vast studio, I called Mari to check on any updates. Any kind of update was greatly wanted and appreciated. And of course, she had some, luckily. She said that a number of the press and media group had confirmed their attendance in the upcoming Governor's Ball. It was normal that these people would attend such grand event since all the influential people - politicians and businessmen alike would convened at the biggest social conference of the year. It would be a night of food, drinks, and music, but the main purpose was for guests to interact and transact. The media, on the other hand, already had a spread ready to feature this social event. If not about the event, then, it would be a feature about me hosting my first real banquet after my retirement from the music world. Those people always like to... artistically criticize the measure of one's skill in a different field. No wonder they confirmed earlier than we expected.

-oOo-

My sole tapped impatiently for a span of several minutes after I was offered and seated in a director's chair. I watched the different levels of PAs and technical staffs assemble, disassemble, position, run, walk, sprint, then a young woman with a clipboard on hand leant on the wall and slept with her shades on. It was like watching paint dry.

Another few more agonizing minutes passed before it finally started. Haruka appeared, smug in her leather vest. She stayed put while the director gave one last set of instructions before all the other dancers assembled beside and behind, letting her absorb all the spotlight.

My mind was mischievously smiling at the thought of making Haruka go through these surprises. A feat I was sadistically proud to do. She must have been cursing under her breath with her predicament but sadly couldn't say it directly to my face because we were not in that friendship stage where she could easily say 'no' to any circumstance I happened to drag her in, accident or no accident.

I braced myself as the director called for silence in the room, then, Rika's music played halfway to the middle. No matter how unrealistically silly my cousin was, her singing voice was far from her personality. It was mature, sensual, and overwhelming to hear. The song's a crossover between hiphop and pop, and when the chorus came, Haruka and all the other dancers did the choreography. I could only raise my brows.

"She's awesome, yeah?" The woman I saw earlier who I remembered was the producer came at my side and declared the first thing that was on my mind. "Your girlfriend's a pro and very cool. She learned the steps in just a few minutes."

She was right. In the midst of my confusion, I asked no one. _Where in the world did Haruka learn to move like that? _I was at a loss for words. Haruka was dancing hip hop. Being vaguely familiar of the dance genre, I could at least identify that she was locking and popping in exquisite quality and perfectly hitting it hard and hitting it soft at all the right highs and lows.

"We're so lucky that both of you came to see Ms. Saeme's shoot. Haruka's a great help. I hope you're not bored. People say that watching shoots like this is like watching paint dry."

"No, not at all." With Haruka dancing like that, who ever could get bored?

"That's good! I'm happy to hear that. We have buffet at the side, Ms. Kaioh. Feel free to grab anything you want. Unfortunately, the vending here sucks in terms of coffee. But I can have the PA get you an espresso. It's just down the block. Will that be alright?"

"That would be lovely."

She disappeared as magically as she appeared and I was left there to gawk at my new discovery. The routine spanned in the chorus section and was recorded over and over again, each time taken at different pans and angles. And for each take, my fake girlfriend continued to impress a step up.

I regained my breathing when the director called for a break and for the first time in my life, I experienced what can only be described as 'starstruck'. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that I would be in the other end of the spectrum, gaping at some performance when at several points in my life, I was used to being the one objectified to. Being in an excruciating distance away from the whole cast and crew, my eyes silently followed Haruka pacing and not long, Rika joined in. They talked for awhile, both laughed at a joke perhaps which I considered unnecessary by the way, before the director gave them directions on which they listened in utter seriousness. Watching them was a bit frustrating. It made me feel so left out. I diverted my attention to a couple of men carrying over a chaise lounge to the front of the green screen. After, I observed disinterestedly the set as the lightings and camera repositioned at point blank on stage. I continued doing it as if it was in itself, my duty; anything to take my mind away from seeing a giggling Rika slapping in jest at Haruka's arm.

I was already beginning to grow anxious on waiting. So when the director called again to start the next phase of the shoot, I was super relieved. Rika and Haruka could finally dislodge from their annoying chattering and finish the whole thing.

They positioned themselves near the chaise lounge just in time the song was cued. Both listened attentively and as soon as the music approached the end of the second verse, they closed their gaps. Slowly, Rika's hands began to move across Haruka's body, landing first on the arms, then to her chest, running to her neck, all the way up, squeezing a handful of hair, before they lingered more on tracing her cheekbones, her lips. Their bodies pressed. My brows knitted on its own as I felt my amusement leaving me. Then my jaw dropped when Haruka reciprocated equally, mimicking all my cousin's actions. If that was not weird in itself, the director was continually instructing them in a quarter of a minute intervals. Increasing with the tempo, their pelvis rocked, limbs locked, and I completely froze before I stood on my toes when Haruka lifted Rika effortlessly like an empty carton box as she let her legs wrapped themselves around my girlfriend's waist and my cousin, in all her shameless glory, gyrated matching Haruka's movement with the same exact rhythm.

My disconcerted heart erratically pulsed, not knowing what to make up of the whole scene. I tried my best to look collected while my mind fidgeted out of my head with both guilt and embarrassment plaguing what was left of my clouded rationality. I held my breath when Haruka lowered my cousin on the lounge, repeatedly moved her hips, and my imagination ran wild in a matter of seconds because in all honesty, Haruka's body looked like she was penetrating my cousin over and over again like how a man would in the most stimulating way he could attack a woman; her eyes closed, face brought solemnly in a prayer, and Rika continued to move sensually with it.

Haruka was about to dive in again when I yelped quite loudly pulling the music into a screeching stop. All eyes turned to me. It was too hot. _Holy s_mokin' hot.

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Kaioh. I am so sorry."

The PA unbelievably spilled the espresso all over me.

_Thank you, Haruka. Good job on distracting the PA and scalding me alive._

One thing for certain, I was not in my best mood, and no doubt I could easily chew that girl and spit her out right then and there at that very moment. I sneered at her and held my tongue, inwardly counting my patience; my frustrations piling up a record high. The girl alternately bowed and wiped my dress altogether, something I found to be completely pointless, if you ask me.

"What's going on here?" The producer came. My dress already told the story. "I am so very sorry, Ms. Kaioh. Are you alright? Are you burnt?"

"Michiru?" A flustered Rika on which I ignored completely as I pretended to be too preoccupied with my drenched chests, examined my predicament. "Ooohhh~ what a total disaster."

"Are you alright?" Haruka was about to grab my bust when she retracted at a realization of the body part.

I nodded. "The coffee was really hot. I think only my top's ruined."

Everyone turned to my chest. It became suddenly humiliating with the mess.

"I'll talk to you later." The producer reprimanded the PA who scatted quickly when more and more people came to my rescue. "I am so sorry, Ms. Kaioh. Don't worry. We can get you a change of clothes. Our wardrobe has a large collection, a lot still not ever worn. I'm sure all of them fit you very fine."

I looked at my trashed white suit and battled on accepting the producer's offer.

"We'll have it cleaned and deliver it to your office first thing in the morning. You don't need to worry a thing. For the meantime..." The producer beckoned for more assistance when Rika held me just in time.

"C'mon, Michi. I'll help you change."

"But you're not done with the shoot..."

"Nah, that's a wrap for today. I say Mr. Kudou was able to take in more shots than planned."

"I'll just go change in the other room. You, girls, can go ahead. I'll follow later." A worried Haruka peeled away from us.

I locked our dressing room door the moment we got inside. I didn't want to have a repeat incident of what happened earlier. Being shaken out of my stupor twice on that day - first with Haruka walking in on our private conversation, and now that, bathe in hot espresso; I took off my clothes, defeatedly. Remembering it closely, it was in fact a macchiato and existing rightfully to its name, it made a lasting impression on the front of my white pinstripe dress suit.

Rika disappeared into the room's closet. My mind recalled what I disrupted or achieved-depending on how you look at it. The macchiato might have been a blessing in disguise after all.

"You sure that was a wrap?" I called.

"Of course. Don't tell me you still want to watch more of those."

"You and Haruka looked rather comfy. You both seemed to enjoy it... a lot."

She was laughing in amusement. I wasn't.

"Haruka's hot, yes?" She appeared with a black sheath dress void of straps, in both hands.

I eased liking the outfit she picked for me.

"Oh, the stain already seeped through. I'm getting you a new bra. Wait here." She disappeared back unto the closet where she continued to converse with me rather loudly; I hoped nobody heard us outside. "She was unbelievable, Mich. She got me so turned on, I couldn't think of anything anymore."

I remembered the scene at an instant and quickly dismissed it.

"And did you see her lift me up? I was so..."

"I never thought your song would be _that _graphic. Who thought of that concept?"

"Oh~ the bridge's the only provocative part. It's only going to be a series of tight shots."

"I say it was a little bit..." I mumbled. "...pornographic."

"What? What did you say?"

"I said, don't you think you and Haruka went a little overboard back there?"

"It's only fanservice, Michi." She appeared with lingerie enclosed in a sealed plastic. "It's not Victoria Secret. But it should be fine for you. We keep these things here for emergency purposes."

I hid behind a rack of clothes and put the strapless underwear on. The bust size was smaller, but it should temporarily hold until I return to my condo.

"The public is hedonistic. Pleasure matters more. I already have the sound. The video is there to titillate them into watching it. You know how the audience can be - the more scandalous, the better, right?"

_I absolutely do not agree with that notion._

"You are not buying it, are you?" She smirked. "Angst and sacrifices, emotions... all those crap. They are things of the past. Today, people want to be pleased; as long as they're happy, then all is well. Open your eyes. Nowadays, the new generation wants to see more sex. That's what everyone's doing."

I cleared my throat and went to put on the dress finding a perfect fit.

"And Haruka's giving them a good run of their money."

As soon as she mentioned her, my mind automatically replayed in fragmented images all of the blond's earlier activities. Remembering them became exhausting as it was daunting.

"You two look good together."

"You think so? I'm so happy."

"Excuse me?" Two knocks. "Everybody decent?"

"Come in, Haruka."

"Hey." She turned to me.

"Hi."

"How's your umm... skin?"

"I'm fine. My suit's not. It stained pretty badly."

"They'll handle the cleaners, right?"

I nodded.

"You look good in that dress, by the way."

"Thank you."

"How did this happen?"

"Apparently, the girl bringing in my macchiato was so smitten with your performance that her mind completely blew up so I got coffee-bashed." I pursed.

"Michi, look, Haruka's all red."

"The performance... it was only an act."

Only an act, she said. But, it totally didn't feel like it.

"Well, you two did good."

"Thanks."

"What do you mean good? We were hot! Right, Haruka?"

"Uh. I don't know."

"Anyway, congratulations! Job well done. You dance pretty well, too. Is there something I need to know more about you? Or are you just going to keep on throwing in surprises? You don't happen to be an acrobat, are you?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, I'm not." She chuckled. "It was a team effort. Rika was a pro too."

"Home run, Haruka! Home run!"

I had no idea what she meant by that.

-oOo-

"The director said to do it like a man and woman in love." Haruka broke the silence that was plaguing between us eversince we left Rika in the set to call it a day.

Walking back to the lobby seemed longer, dragged by the heavy atmosphere since that day's experience successfully drained the excitement I had earlier - talked about extreme peaks and troughs.

Noticing my disinterest, she continued further. "He said that I had to act like a man because an intimate scene between two women would be too racy for the public's taste. There's already the sexual tension, so making Rika's partner a woman would be overkill, he said. Can you believe it? He even added that only two kinds of people would probably take interest in that kind of video: the honest gay women and the men who get off watching two women getting on."

"I see." I said, absently; my mind, visualizing the paperwork left, stacked like a pile of barricaded bricks back in my office.

"You didn't feel uncomfortable about it, did you?"

"Did you?"

"I was horrified, to be honest."

"I would never have known." My tone? Sarcastic.

Silence. Two steps, three steps, four, five.

"I was just trying to help... your cousin."

"You don't have to explain, Haruka. It was all made for art sake. I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, because... you know... it must have been pretty uncomfortable for you."

"It wasn't, OK? 'Don't treat me like I'm some sort of naive little girl, Haruka. I am not."

"'Sorry."

She fell silent and gave me my space. I glanced under my lids and saw her hands tucked inside her pants' pockets. Her breasts, protruding underneath her thin shirt, left me in awe, wondering on where they went during the whole shoot. Worse was that her unruffled expression made me feel like I was the antagonist in the scenario. I had already said it. I was not in my best mood. I did not feel like conversing. Do you get those terrible PMS mood swings? Mine was supposed to have finished two weeks prior, yet the current pulsing in my head and my heavy heart was ten times worse.

Haruka opened the lobby door for me and more surprises came. There were a number of fans camping at the foot of the stairs.

"Guys, look, its Michiru Kaioh!"

"What is she doing here?"

_Must be the fans that wait outside a studio for any celebrity appearance._

"Ms. Kaioh! Here! This way!" There were camera flashes.

"Shake my hand, Ms. Kaioh!"

"Can we get an autograph?"

"Ms. Kaioh, why did you retire? Will you still participate in mini concerts?"

"Sign my shirt!"

"Sign my cap!"

"Sign my head!"

The security guard blocked the mob that was about to get me.

My smile automatically positioned itself and stayed put in its best behavior among fans. I grabbed a couple of sheets for autographs and this time, I smirked for real, recalling my autograph signature. It had been so long since I was attacked by a set of fans. For the past weeks, Crest's intimidating managers were the ones attacking me. I shook their hands and they bowed respectfully. More camera flashes appeared and I posed when suddenly, something snapped. My eyes widened in disbelief. Of all the worse things that could happen, _it_ happened in perfect timing. My bra snapped! I stayed still, unmoving. My mind quickly analyzed the whole situation in a split second. I got a pair of strapless brassieres underneath my strapless sheath. If I continued to move, only one of two things could happen. One, nothing out of the ordinary would occur and my bra would get tightly fasten by my fitted sheath dress, hopefully. Or two, my bra would come off and slid down underneath me to settle on my stomach or worse, dropped all the way to the floor, mercilessly. I paused. My smile beginning to grow crooked with my thoughts.

Just when I was about to cross my arms Haruka stepped closer, pressed her body tightly at my side and wrap her arm around me to hold up the underwear from beneath my breast. "I'm sorry, guys. Michiru forgot something inside. We'll be back later." She winked.

As normal as ever, she maneuvered me securely back to the building, never letting go, and I responded by wrapping my own arm around her waist. My body fitted perfectly against her tall frame.

"Who was that?"

"Is that her boyfriend?"

"No, it was a girl."

"Bodyguard? Bestfriend? Girlfriend?"

The voices faded before the door shut.

In silence, we strode casually to the toilet room.

"Are you kidding me?" was my immediate cry as I headed direct to the mirror.

She checked the empty cubicles before locking the door.

I lifted my hair and examined my back. It appeared to be perfectly fine but I knew exactly the real situation at hand. The band had completely snapped off. It felt so loose.

I dove into one of the stalls and pulled the piece of clothing from my chest. I frowned seeing the extent of the damage and argued to no one on the possibility that I could just go bra-less which I know was utterly stupid. I wondered if it was one of Rika's pranks. But no matter how I looked at it, it could only be classified as one of those unfortunate accidents. It was depressing.

"Come out here. I have a pin."

"You have?"

"Do you really need to hear it twice?"

"'Sorry." My huge sigh of relief escaped from my lips. "Give me a sec." I got confused at first on what to do with my underwear in hand.

"Come out here so that I can pin it for you. Or if you can do it yourself, then that's fine with me."

"I know."

"You don't happen to be shy, are you?" She chuckled. "We're both women."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright. I'm coming out. Just wait a sec." I inserted back the thing to cup my breasts and positioned itself so that it would be ready for pinning.

I saw Haruka grinning at me, obviously enjoying the ridiculousness of my circumstance. She presented me a safety pin which I examined briefly before I turned my back on her. I placed my hair to my front and leant forward, my palms resting on the edge of the sink.

From the mirror, I watched her eyes survey my back, possibly searching a way on how to approach the problem. Gingerly, she unzipped me and pulled on the opposite ends of my bra. My lips curved instinctively at the opportunity. "You know… for someone who had just made love to my cousin in front of twenty people, you seem quite nervous fixing my bra." Honestly? No, she did not look the very least nervous. She was being meticulous.

Her eyes smiled, twinkling with mirth. She caught the jest, but continued to concentrate on fixing the thing.

I giggled at the silence. "You don't happen to be shy, are you? We're both women." I mocked her words.

"Of course not." She leant forward and pressed her tender front against my back before she crept unto my ear. "Stay still or I won't be able to insert this thing in."

I laughed off the unfamiliar feeling that began to settle at the pit of my stomach when her sexily induced voice conjured a more intriguing meaning behind the words. "You talk dirty."

She shrugged unfazed, too confident too dangerous. "Like you said, you are not some naive little girl. No need to hold back, right?"

-oHarukao-

"There, you're done." I gently tapped the bare shoulder and zipped her up. The feeling of her creamy skin lingered on my fingers.

I was holding my breath throughout the whole pinning ordeal. I would be too much of a hypocrite if I say that I didn't admire her, even a little. She was the epitome of both grace and beauty and my body who had already gotten a short work out earlier from the scene with Rika was ever so sensitive of this truth. Yes, no, and yes. Yes, what happened with Rika was all an act and no, I was not a pro not to feel anything. Yes, I was aroused. And my guilt completely ate me up of the fact that I couldn't help but think of Michiru while doing it.

So when I was actually there, inches away from caressing her skin, both my mind and body was churning into oblivion. Michiru obviously saw through it and teased me, heartlessly. I tried my hardest to look indifferent that I just hoped I successfully pulled it off.

She straightened herself and praised my work in the mirror. She adjusted her dress one more time before she turned and faced me. "So, you always carry a safety pin with you?"

I got my wallet and let her see two more pins, a needle, and black & white threads.

"I'm impressed."

"I carry them around in case my fake girlfriend's bra breaks off on her."

She eased. "It was embarrassing. Please don't remind me." She was not kidding. Her cheeks grew shades of red.

"How did you know that my bra gave in?'

"Woman's intuition perhaps?" I winked. I couldn't say I saw her breasts expanding underneath her dress. I wouldn't dare admit that I had been pretty well attentive about them eversince I saw her in a tank top. "Let's use the back exit next time."

I was about to lead on when my phone rang. I checked the ID. It was her. She rarely called me at that time of day. I signaled a finger to Michiru to wait a sec before I took refuge in a corner near the hand dryer. I hushed my voice, careful not to let Michiru in of the private conversation.

"Hey sweetheart, everything's alright?" I listened in to her whine. "Yes, I'm already done. I'll be there before you know it." I chuckled on the sweet words. "I miss you too."

I glanced at my companion who was looking at herself in the mirror but surely she was carefully listening in to the conversation. The room was awfully quiet. Who couldn't?

"Look, I have to go."

She asked me my permission.

"Asami, you know exactly how I feel about Pierre staying over."

She sounded disappointed.

"OK. I really have to go now. Yes."

I muffled my voice with my hand. "I love you, too."

She, then, hung up.

I tucked the device back to my pocket. "What?"

Her lips curved rather sensually. She looked amused. "I never thought you would be so much of a womanizer."

"I'm not."

"There you go. And you even said you don't have a girlfriend."

I smiled and shrugged.

"So, Asami will just be another one night stand? And oh my goodness, there's Pierre. Haruka, are you living in the wild side?" Her bad acting was terrible that I could just laugh all over it.

She was giggling as well.

I collected myself and gaped at her laughing face. She was so stunning it's like a sin not to touch her. "Are you jealous?"

"No~ I don't fancy the wild side, Haruka."

I was hoping she'd say, yes.

"Right~ because you and your cousin like to only sham it up by using a woman to take the role of your lover." I sighed, in fake desperation. "If you won't take a trip to the wild side, how would you know that you're not into it?"

"Oh?"

"Nnh. It's your loss." I smirked.

"Mine?"

"I'm going away for a few days." I changed topic before everything got out of hand.

"Work?"

"Uh hm. In case you're going to call me, I'll probably be unreachable. But I can receive e-mails."

"I see."

"I'll be back for the reunion. You're going, right?"

"Hm? So you want to take me then?"

"You said you want to come?"

"I don't want to come if you don't want me to come."

"I want you to come." My brow twitching at how I meant it in every meaning there was to it.

"Very well, I'll come with you." She smiled victoriously leaving me perturbed on whether she knew exactly the level of excruciation she was giving me.

* * *

**AN:** I had so much fun writing this. I hope you found it funny too. I'm going to be so embarrassed if it turned out that I was the only one laughing. Humor is not really my forte. But I thought that I needed to write this as a treat for you guys especially those who have been very responsive with this story. I am very grateful.

This is the longest chapter yet for BW and oh joy! Phew! Finally, I can go hibernate. Oh right, responses… hmm… let me see. Since a lot was asking about Haruka's caller, so I featured her again in the above chapter. Right, she's Asami. Though I don't think giving the name helps though. Hahaha. No, I'm not teasing you. I'm just….umm…torturing you. Whack! Just kidding! Hehe. Since a lot are really curious, I am thinking of letting you know way ahead than Michiru though the original plan is to let you know together with Michiru, but, I don't know, do you want to know before Michiru knows or at the same time with Michiru? I'm putting a voting pole in my blog in case you want to vote on that one.

Chapter 3 side note: To HelloMiho: OMG. It was pure coincidence that I entitled my chapter 3 akin to your pen name. I did not notice until I scan my stats page and saw your name and woah~ I had named unconsciously a chapter after you (Hello Aunt Miho). The original title was Meet Aunt Miho but I thought that I already used "meet" in the first chap so why not, Hello. Maybe my mind remembered your name from my email notifications and reflexively suggested it. : ) But I'm pretty sure you are nothing like Aunt Miho, I bet you're one sweet girl.

Icy-Windbreeze: Chapter 4 did reveal something... a little (personality & physically).

jadedlilgirl: Oh I guarantee there will be rivalries (in the future). You're right, I think I made Haruka a bit hot in this story. Hmm, now I'm working how to make her sizzle. lol

xXxsailorFanxXx: How I wish I can tell you but I'll be spoiling the story. I'll answer any question except that. :D But I'll take note on the 'not married' thing, gotcha! What will you do if I'll make her married? Oh my, I sometimes have this twisted sadistic side to do the unspeakable. :p

Uli: That's a lot of dews! WoW! lol. Sorry, I wasn't able to post early. Chapter 4 is quite long so it took some time to clean up the chap. I hope it's worth it though. :)

Newt Salamander: Oooh- ok, let's read it and we'll see. Hehe.

ladyYamato09: You can calm down a bit. Haruka said she doesn't have a girlfriend. So, breathe in, breathe out... are you relaxed now? Hehe. Rika's not pushy (so far). What do you think?

Electra Red: To tell you the truth, I have no idea who's falling for who right now. Haha. Honestly! I'm not faking this. I'm still observing who's going to fall first.

Hunter007: Hey! It's been awhile. Welcome aboard! First time seeing you in this story. Good thing you decided to check this out. Haruka has secrets. That I can tell you. But of course, Haruka's past will be slowly revealed next chapter.

James Birdsong: Thank you. Your comment is much appreciated.

papapapuffy: Oh dear, I wonder when I can write that. :D

pewpewmew: I would do the same thing as you about Miho. I would walk out on her too. But then I do have a relative who's like her and of course, it would be too rude to walk out on a relative so I had to stay and just swallow the whole thing. So, you can say that I switched my attitude with HxM. Mine is, relative: don't walk out, non-relative: walk out. I need Rika to be around Haruka & Michiru, for several reasons with number 1, to have the whole shoot possible and then, you have read what happened in the studio. So yeah, ahem, without Rika, all of the above won't be possible. I recognized the importance of side characters back when I was writing Within These Belts and found out that there's more that can be done to the story with them. And now, I'm trying to expand my story a bit. The parents know something, that for sure. Remember chapter 2? hehe.

OK. I don't know about Michiru more than you do, so I don't know if Michiru is starting to fall in love or maybe just being friendly or guilty toward Haruka so that's why the extra... um... treatment? I'm not sure too. Because some people tend to be endearing to the person whom she feels she owes something. But I don't know about Michiru's actions on this one. I'm confused myself. hehe.

Oohh- do tell, who's the mystery caller? Where is the story going? But I guess you won't tell me, because I might change the whole plot just so that you won't hit the 'jackpot'. hehe. :p

Thank you. I soooo love lengthy reviews. It's empowering!

petiyaka: Right on- the ones who know Haruka and Michiru know who they are. Haruka, a playgirl? You have to be the judge of that. Haruka's story's in the succeeding chapters.

Alexia: Thanks. Haruka said she doesn't have a girlfriend. Just want to put a little perverted thought there when I realized what I was writing and decided to have a play on the words. I can't help myself. hehe.

Jay: Chapter 4 is way more humorous (I hope).

Vientocortante: You know what, out of all reviewers out there, you're the only one who noticed Aya. Kudos to you! Aya is one of the important characters in this story. ;) Congratulations for picking up the small 3-letter word. So as a reward, let me tell you a little bit of information. Chapter 5 title is "Aya and Haruka". As for the million dollar question, I'm doing a voting poll when to reveal it. :D

AleWindT: Miho is the unwanted character who just have to be in the story. ;) Hehe. I like Haruka's personality but good thing you mentioned it coz I just remembered to write something more about Haruka. Haruka doesn't have a girlfriend. Now, that's a breather (same as Rika's reaction?). OK, I'm a bit confused about your last question. hehe.

Keeper Aki: Oh my, I actually laughed when you said it's Haruka's mom. But I'm still going to keep mum about it (no matter how I wanted to tell you now). You have a wild guess. I'm going to take note of it. No more going back on your guess, OK? That's already locked down. hehe. :p

Samaka: Dear Samaka, the above chapter is the chapter I was writing weeks ago while reading your first two reviews. So, what do you think? Did your review pay off? Hehe.

It's good to know that you're acknowledging the importance of reviews as one way of supporting the writers. Although I'm guilty of doing hit & run with probably a hundred of stories here in ff; ok, I'm ashamed right now. But that's because I'm not really good with words. I don't express myself very well so I suck at giving reviews. So, I'm happy that you're there to do the job in behalf of us who cannot leave a decent review to writers.

I understand about having different perspectives for every writer. And some concepts or premises have been recycled over and over again, yet, they all lead to different events with different conflicts. The good thing here is that when one can't get over a particular story, he/she can continue to read another 'similar' story and satiate that craving.

Please, don't worry about review lengths. I like reading what you think. I'll 'see' you around too.

dcouran: Yeah, I noticed din na maraming pinoy dito. Good to know you're one. ;)

shad: Thank you very much for the compliment. I don't know if this is skill or talent but the truth is that before coming up with this story, I thought a lot about it, like really really deeply thought about it coz there are already a lot of HxM fanfiction out here so I don't know how to write a unique/interesting one. And the fact that I kinda tackled almost all genre on my previous stories, I thought I wouldn't write another HxM fanfic again. But then I realized that there's still one story I want to share - a story inspired by my personal experience with an added fanfic twist.

Nightfall5029: Thanks. I'm glad a strong Michiru came across. I truly meant her to be such. You're lucky! I've just finished chapter 4. Hot straight from the oven! Enjoy!


	5. Aya and Haruka

Becoming Woman

By First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh belong to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation. All other elements in this story belong to me. Kindly inform me if any kind of art/literature/stage play/video/inspiration was produced from this fic. I won't discourage as long as they are performed/exhibited for nonprofit purposes. As a matter of fact, I'd be glad to link unto your work in any way I can.

* * *

Chapter 05: Aya and Haruka

The week was ending; I sat inside Crest's main cafe and crammed up to flipping the food list for the Governor's Ball which its preparation was stressing all of us, to me personally, since this was the first banquet that Crest would be hosting under my leadership. And with the date of such big event fast approaching, I wanted everything to be perfect and grander than what had been in the last few years. The Executive Chef sat across the table and my trusted Kana took my left. For the past hour and a half, he had been explaining the cocktail dishes and drinks to be served during the Ball including justifications on why they should be served and how they should be presented i.e. spending a quarter of an hour discussing whether sliced bread be served with crust or no crust. In the end, all my questions were answered and my doubts, cleared. So far, everything was under control.

When the pitches ended, the Chef left and attended to the regular luncheon operations. I always encourage the hoteliers to mingle with the guests as much as possible because a hotel is no product-oriented establishment. It is service-oriented and service is always about customer satisfaction and how will they know how to satisfy a customer unless he asks what the customer wants. I silently flipped more of the lists and settled on something I was not aware until then.

"We have Chateau d'Aquilon here?" I asked Kana. Last time I checked, we didn't have the brand.

"Ah, Ms. Kaioh, that's a newly addition to our wine collection." It was the sommelier who replied. He had stood reserved at the sidelines. "I heard that the negotiation was long and controversial but Mr. Kaioh personally was able to seal the deal. So we have been carrying it for two months now. And it's our best seller yet."

"I see." I thought on how my parents were ever so concerned about me to go all through these simple acts of endearment. They knew my preferences and acted accordingly. They had always been that way ever since I was a child. If I was not responsible enough for myself, I swore I could have been one spoiled princess right now and I'd be the most sought socialite who cares nothing but fame and parties.

Speaking of parents, I glanced at my watch to check on the time my parents supposed to arrive and join me for lunch. I had been too preoccupied with my Executive Chef that I almost forgot my parents would be coming. They wanted to see me before flying to Seoul on the weekend for something related to expanding Kaioh Crest and meeting more investors, I presumed. After sealing the deal on Tsugi Inn, renovations immediately followed and within the year, the Inn would be fully functional as another Crest. Now, they were again starting to seek more opportunities for expansion.

"Miss?"

I turned at Kana's soft voice.

"I don't want to pry, miss, but I have been with you for so long and I just want to... don't take this the wrong way but... you see..."

"Hm?"

"Are you and Ms. Tenoh dating for real?"

My instant reaction? I didn't know if I was to laugh or just be plain surprised. "No, we're not." I replied as sternly as I could.

As I noticed her remorseful face realizing her considerably frank question, I immediately softened my gaze and looked interested. No, I _was_ interested. "What made you think that we are dating... for real?"

"Because..." Her eyes, not meeting mine. "... you two have been talking online quite a lot these days."

I swallowed my chuckle but my grin was hopelessly pasted on me that I couldn't take it off immediately as I gathered the bits of papers scattered on the table. "Hm. You don't strike me as the nosy type." I was joking.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Kaioh. But... but... but..."

"I'm kidding, Kana."

She was flustered. "And this, too."

"What?"

"This."

"This?"

"You've been joking a lot and everything around you is shining. If I have to say, you're... glittering."

"You watch too many movies, Kana." I stashed the paper to a bag and handed it to my assistant. I checked my watch one more time before my eyes ran to the empty restaurant tables being gradually filled up.

"It's only my opinion, miss."

Silently assessing myself on the past few days, there was no reason to blame Kana at all. She was right. I had been talking with Haruka over the internet. Her mobile service truly sucked. She was not kidding when she said she'd be unreachable. So, videoconferencing was the only solution. Her calls were legit. She called me for strikingly valid reasons and I, myself, was at similar predicaments. The first instance was her asking me on how long we should stay in our make-believe relationship since she would be going out of the city with unpredictable schedules because of work. So, she sincerely advised that I should tell my parents as soon as I can. And the rest of the conversation journeyed back to what happened back in the studio. It was amazing how we could laugh out my unfortunate accidents. She talked about them so naturally that my experiences sounded incredible than embarrassing. Our next phone conversation was me calling her about the HS reunion on the weekend. Like any other women out there, I was anxious of the recommended attire and what I should wear. It was the first time I attended something like it and I was so used to long gowns in formal events that I didn't know if Haruka's HS reunion was even comparable to it. Good thing I called because Haruka suggested that it would be a casual event at noon and a sundress would do fine. Heck, she said that I could even come in short shorts if I wanted to. Sometimes, I didn't know if she was serious or if she was just being a terrible teaser. Yesterday's conversation was her telling me of the reunion's address. She said she couldn't come to the city due to some important matters, which she kept evading everytime I pressed the question on what these important matters were. So, the plan was for us to meet there at the school's gym, which was the established venue. I was not familiar of the school or the address she gave me but I trusted my driver's proficiency of the vicinity.

I didn't know Kana caught all of those sessions and had been pretty attentive of what I was doing with my private life. I was not angry or upset about it. I always shared to her everything about me and perhaps making and receiving all those calls at her watch made her a bit... I don't know, excluded? As far as the truth was concerned, there was absolutely nothing between Haruka and me at all.

Not long, Kana dislodged from our table at the sight of my parents arriving and upon calling on 'the usual', the maitre d' immediately handed a fresh serving of penne and tomato bruschetta, as if they were expecting the orders right from the very start.

"How long will you be in Seoul?"

"Maybe a week or two, dear."

"So you won't be here for the Governor's Ball?"

"Unfortunately. But you don't need us. You'll be alright on your own. I'm sure you can handle everything." My father spoke with regret.

"Of course." I hated it when I sounded weak despite my strong resolve.

"Don't worry, Michi. The moment we're done, we'll fly back as soon as we can."

"Thanks." The disappointment in my voice never left.

"And how are you and Haruka?"

I nodded, disinterestedly, poking the ratatouille with my fork before my mind impishly perked up at the question, suddenly itching at an urge to provoke them. I regained my composure and sat back, taking in bits of the zucchini as slowly as I can, savoring on the thought of my parents' reaction of what I had to say.

"I love Haruka very much." I bit my tongue. "We're going to her high school reunion on Saturday. I'm going to be spending the _whole_ weekend with her." My tone emphasized the length of our stay. The truth? It was only a one-day affair.

"That's nice, dear."

My brows rose in question on whether they heard me properly. So, I tried again.

"My driver will drop us off and only the two of us will be staying in her hometown. I'm sure there will be decent inns around." I cleared my throat. I know I was clear as crystal and definitely obvious about it.

"Good to know that you two are getting along very well." My father turned to my mother. "Remind me that we should definitely invite Haruka for lunch when we get back, Kaoru."

"Yes, we really should. I haven't seen Haruka since Miho's birthday. I miss her face."

I began to grow irritated at the whole thing. I didn't know if they were in denial of me dating a woman or if they were indeed that open-minded. Perhaps their leniency sprung from the fact that I would never get pregnant at any instance of whatever _holy _Haruka and I could do over the weekend. Or I thought the worst; they might be without question aware of the whole game. I felt my frustration creeping on me that I just had to let go.

"So, you like Haruka? You are both fine with my... sexuality?" I finally asked.

"Why wouldn't we, dear? You are our daughter. We love you for everything you are."

I felt my forehead creased. "Just like that? No arguments, interrogations or whatsoever?"

"Do you want us to argue?" My father questioned back.

"No. I just thought, well, I thought, you would be more disapproving."

"Is there something you want to tell us, Michi?"

I looked up straight to their eyes which were softened by ages-old of experience. No matter how upset or frustrated I was, those pairs of orbs always lulled me with their kindness and sincerity. I got hold of my temple for the briefest moment and thought everything I had done. Then finally, my conscience successfully seeped into my mind and it recounted my juvenile activities for the past months. Lying to my parents was probably the most uncharacteristic behavior I ever showed, void of any rational thoughts, childish and selfish.

I released a huge lump of breath before going on for the dive. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" They didn't look a bit confused at all.

I continued exhaling in considerable amounts. How should I explain?

"Why are you apologizing, Michi?"

"The truth is... well, the truth is... Haruka and I are not actually dating. I lied. I'm sorry. I'm not gay."

They faced each other; their eyes conversing something unknown to me that I just had to conclude something.

"You both knew, didn't you?"

My playful mother chuckled at my own expense. "I'm sorry, Michi. You were so determined and all fired up about the whole thing so we thought it would be fun to go along with the ride."

"Geez mother! You could have just told me sooner."

"And ruin all your plans?"

"I don't have any plans."

"Really? You were so gung-ho about having a girlfriend and all. You both look like the real thing, actually. Good thing my sister didn't have a heart attack when you two came together during her birthday. You have everyone fooled."

"And why weren't you?"

"Michiru, dear, we are your parents. We know you more than anyone. And you thought that we believe you falling for someone? That, we still need to see."

"Oh father. You both are so..." It was a mixture of relief and anger in all its creamy goodness. I once read somewhere that the power of truth is therapeutic. They were right when they said that the truth sets you free. It felt like a huge boulder was finally lifted off my shoulders.

They laughed with no care. My parents were just so impossible sometimes. But the wonderful thing about them? They understood every bit of my eccentricity.

"I think you need to apologize to Haruka now. You made her go so much trouble for the past few weeks."

"I understand. But it isn't fair if I'm the only one who'll apologize. You two have to apologize to her too. We were very imposing on her. You did those surprise visits and I had to immediately drag her out for you."

They laughed. "Alright. Let's do that when we get back from Seoul. About that weekend of yours?"

"Yes. I'm still going. I promise her that I will go to her high school reunion. But it's not the whole weekend, father. It's only for one day."

"So, no sleepovers?"

I giggled. "I wanted to test your reaction."

"Well sleeping with someone is not that bad, right dear?"

"Mother!"

-oOo-

"30 more minutes, Ms. Kaioh." My driver answered.

That early Saturday morning felt like a holiday. From the other side of the window, I watched the landscape changed to somewhere suburban and more serene than the crowded streets and towering structures I so used to seeing.

I turned a page of the magazine I was cuddling on my lap eversince the beginning of the ride. There were articles paired with bright blinding smiles that spread across the pages of top chief executive officers in their respective industries. The self-portraits served a dual purpose, of course. Partly were they company advertisements, for the better half. But my eyes lingered on the content of what was written. They were about the successful businessmen of the new generation and I couldn't help comparing myself to them. One of the features was on a farmer-entrepreneur who single-handedly globalized her business on moringa plantation and was serving several nations through exportation. She was a 27-year old, sweet and frail-looking, but I admired her feat and dedication to her goal to the point of accomplishing such success. I, on the other hand, was not sure on where to lead my ship. I grew restless again in a way that such excitement of getting there, overwhelmed me. I couldn't wait to do something for Crest that would put my leadership on the map.

"We're almost there, Ms. Kaioh." My driver called. The school building was visible meters away from the car's hood.

The place appeared to be a typical public school, though with a bit eerie atmosphere because of the lack of people. There were no students around. We drove to the back and settled on the gym building per Haruka's instruction of the venue. As expected, there were already parked cars perpendicular to the walls and a number of men and women in their late twenties, a few pregnant, could be seen through the wide-opened doors. I assumed they were there for the exact same reason I was. After giving a good check unwrinkling my _Burberry Brit Honey Belted Dress, _a trench style sleeveless slim-cut cotton that hit above my knee, I got out in my ankle boots and bravely stood near the car as if I was an alumnus, myself.

I immediately fished my phone and called Haruka.

"I'm here. Where are you?" My voice, so used to dealing with my hardheaded managers.

"Sorry, Michi. Five more minutes."

"OK. I'm waiting."

I tucked my phone back to my purse. Haruka called me 'Michi', I recalled. Only my close friends, or the truth, only blood relatives ever called me that. Maybe I really was short of friends and I meant really, really had a huge shortage of friends. To hear someone like Haruka calling me with such endearment, I thought I must have been very shallow to like it that much.

"Michiru? Hey, hi!"

I turned and saw Aki. I knew it was him; notwithstanding the nametag pasted on his chest of course, same ones that identified the other alumni. Based on tags alone, I'd say, I knew everyone.

He had a woman in his arm; both adorned honey-colored hair. I lightened at the sight of their outfits that leveled to my choice of attire which I was a little worried from Haruka's implausible suggestion of... wearing short shorts and still be fine with it. He wore a white cotton shirt covered with black tailored jacket and plain jeans while she wore a floral-patterned sundress. Summer was the first thing that came to my mind, but no, she didn't look as bold or outgoing as Aki.

"Hi Aki."

"You made it. Where's Haruka?"

"She's on her way."

"By the way, this is my sister, Ayano."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Kaioh." She bowed slightly.

"Same here. Please, you can call me, Michiru. It's fine." I quickly presumed my reputation did not fail me upon hearing the way she addressed and how she greeted.

"Yeah, Aya. She's Haruka's girlfriend. We're practically family here. No need for formalities."

I smiled for good measure. He seemed so determined on identifying me as Haruka's girlfriend that it felt awkward to correct him; so better leave it to Haruka to do the worrying with regard to that matter later.

"My sister and I listen to your CDs so you're no stranger to us. Hmm. But you don't know us, so we're still strangers to you. Oh! So if we know you and you don't know us, then, hmmm... That doesn't happen to constitute as stalking, does it, Aya?"

She chuckled. "Ignore him. He's trying to be funny."

"I noticed." I giggled at Aki's monologue. Aki looked more entertaining than how Yuu was. Well, that resident manager was a total ass-kisser. How could I even compare them?

"So since Haruka's still not here, will you join us in our table? We'll reserve Haruka a seat."

I swallowed softly before accepting Aki's other arm. He was right when he said that they were basically strangers to me. And I was not really the type to trust people easily as to let a cordial friend of my ex-fake girlfriend, which I still need to inform her by the way that we had already broken up, lead me to a party that I had absolutely no idea on what to expect. But I pretended to have full control of the whole situation even though I was so out of my comfort zone.

The moment I entered the school basketball gym, all eyes stuck on me and invaded every bit of my privacy. I knew they knew who I was and perhaps a lot were wondering my story of how someone like me could be somewhere in a place like that. Even my former manager would not allow a guest performance to somewhere... public. Aki completely ignored all the stares and continued to introduce the place, the gym where he and Haruka used to play basketball before she quit and concentrated to do tracks. I found him quite knowledgeable in Haruka-ology. As a matter of fact, he was exactly the person I was looking for to divulge every bit of secret that that smirking blond was hiding from me. Haruka had always preserve a mysterious air around her as if intending to intrigue me more, though she was actually doing it quite effectively, if I may say.

There was a long buffet at the sideline with chafing dishes and a swan ice sculpture in the middle. Scattered across the floor were six-seater round tables and monoblock chairs, both covered with white linen. The stage was set at a far end of the court where it was adorned by more green and yellow balloons, the same that were tied to random chairs and other grounded paraphernalia. There was a dance floor provided in between the stage and the tables, and at that point, it was best described as the loiter floor as most stood doing their conversations on it rather than dancing.

Aki pulled a seat for each of us. My eyes silently read the card on a _cassis cornuta_ centerpiece. It had their batch year and remembered that I didn't have the slightest idea on how old Haruka was. Yes, that's how sensible I was! I had begun to retro count to guess the age of the woman who I had been dating for almost a couple of months, when Aki interrupted.

"Ten years and we're still here." He said to no one, delighted at the different people socializing with each other.

"He makes me feel old whenever I'm around him." Aya, who sat in between Aki and me, commented.

"So, you're younger. How many years is your age gap?"

"Only one, Michiru! Only one year younger! Can't you tell from my baby face?" He yelled.

Aya and I laughed at how absurd he was.

"This is his reunion. I'm just tagging along _for_ him."

"Oh? Are you sure, dear sister, that you're tagging along _for_ me?"

She blushed. I had no clue of their story but how good it would be if I had. Unfortunately, it was just not my place to ask.

"Hey! Waiting long?" And my fresh-looking Haruka showed up in raw black skinny straight denim pants.

They didn't even give me any time to answer when Aki quickly distracted her and heavily swung an arm around her shoulder. "Haruka! And here we thought you'd never come. Good thing we have insurance. Michiru came first and surely, you can't leave your girlfriend all alone with us now, right?"

"I already told you. We're not that."

"Sure, you're not." He rolled his eyes.

"Hi Haruka." Aya welcomed her more demurely and hugged her briefly.

"How've you been?"

"Getting by just fine."

"Good to hear that."

She was about to settle down when more women, or should I say, a mob of women? Yes, a mob of women suddenly came to our table and greeted my rather popular fake girlfriend. Aki and Aya returned to their seats and the three of us gaped astoundingly at the brief hugs exchanged, chitchats, and more coquetry. I couldn't decipher the greetings said from the chaotic fashion of how they fancied Haruka. It was unbelievably surreal. And there I thought I was the only celebrity in the room.

As soon as the chaos subsided, more like as soon as the emcee called for the mob to return to their seats so that we could resume the program proper, Haruka sat quietly at my right.

"I thought you avoid reunions because of your haughty schoolmates. You could have told me directly that you're trying to avoid your groupies." I whispered.

"I swear I didn't even expect they'd remember me."

I glared at her. Faint lipstick smudges had already adorned the upturned collar of her white fitted polo.

"I hope that none of your fangirls won't ambush me in the ladies room."

She laughed. No, it was not a joke.

-oOo-

By the time lunch was over, the program catapulted to different song and dance numbers; meanwhile, I took time to freshened up. I gazed at the wide walled bathroom mirror, opened my compact, and dabbed a few light presses of powder foundation on my nose. The muffled music from the band playing at a considerable distance from the Ladies Room eased out my tension from engrossing in total silence. As I said, I was not joking when I said I hoped none of Haruka's fangirls would ambush me in some lavatory stall. So I continued to be cautious.

I had no intention to make myself known to a whole high school batch that I was Haruka's date. Absolutely not after seeing her groupies. But grapevines never ceased to amaze me. In a matter of minutes, everybody knew I was Haruka's girlfriend. And once, a timid lady even approached to ask if I was Haruka's fiancé. It was unbelievably surreal. Yet there was one consolation. Upon knowing my 'title' as far as Haruka was concerned, they became much friendlier and accommodating than before. That was a good thing; hoping it really was what it seemed to be - an unconditional hospitality. But still, no harm's done if I opted to remain vigilant.

Then my self-induced paranoia got the best of me when I jumped, startled at the opening of the bathroom door.

"Oh 'sorry, did I scare you?"

"Mm…" I shook my head. "'Just a bit surprised."

"Sorry. Oooh... please excuse me, I really need to pee."

"Go ahead." I giggled at Aya's candid girly gesture as my vision followed her until the shutting of the door.

Aya had been genuinely friendly from the very first moment I laid eyes on her. Unlike her brother, she was refined and no doubt, intelligent as confirmed over lunch. She had recently passed the bar exams and was currently processing her application to a private law firm. I bet nobody expected her to be a lawyer. She had a very humble profile and grounded personality. Her face didn't even show a sign of the constant pressure from getting a law degree. A lawyer, a simple yet dedicated lawyer. She was that. All of a sudden, I remembered. 'There would be snob lawyers who think highly of themselves upon knowing of others who stayed behind as clerks.' Haruka's words rang in my ears. She couldn't be possibly referring to Aya about the lawyer. It was hard to believe.

"Rouge Allure 78." Aya correctly guessed the shade of my lips and she knew she did without me telling her so.

"You're keen."

She chuckled. "I always like that color but it never fits my complexion. Unlike me, your skin's very fair. You have good taste. It matches you perfectly."

"Thank you."

She finished washing her hands while I replaced the cap before we moved to fixing our hair.

Aya was admirably beautiful. She had long straight honey-colored hair that curled at the tips; her built, slender; face, petite with a small perky nose above full red lips. She was taller than me by a few centimeters, maybe five or six? Still a decent difference since I could still level my eyes with hers.

"Aki and Haruka seem really close."

"Yeah. They were classmates in all their classes for three years. Oh, of course except for Phys. Ed." She realized the ridiculousness. "So, you can say, they had no choice but be friends."

"I can imagine."

"Haruka was an introvert before my brother drag her into his antics. She was the silent type who only stood in the sidelines until my brother introduces her to sports and later on joined more school activities. She was very good at everything she did, and inevitably became popular. Well, you can judge it for yourself based on what you saw earlier." We both chuckled at the memory of Haruka being mobbed by, now, middle-aged women.

"So, that explains everything then."

"Basically."

"All thanks to your brother."

She laughed. "My brother blamed himself for Haruka's fame. She was definitely a celebrity and my brother got demoted to Haruka's sidekick until graduation. All was fine. They had fun."

In contrast of what she had just said, Aya became dim as if she remembered a sad memory somewhere in between.

I heard the loud applause at the other side of the door and grabbed the timing to shake my newly found _friend_ out of her reminiscence.

"Wow! They're really enjoying out there. Shall we go back?"

"Yeah." Her brightness returned. "'Just what the heck are we doing hiding inside the Ladies Room?"

-oOo-

The band, song and dance numbers ended and Haruka and I got stuck in our table listening to the next part of the program - testimonials of _successful_ alumni. Said information was gathered during the registration. Earlier, Haruka vented on me, berating the registration form that asked for their current jobs, family relationships, and lastly, achievements. It turned out that they were collated so that _successful_ alumni could be identified and later on, asked to share on stage a ten-minute, some prolonged to an agonizing half an hour, unorganized speech.

I listened blankly to the second _preacher_; all others, Aki and Aya included, fought the drowsiness in their eyes while preserving the reverend silence which only made matters worse.

Haruka moved her chair closer to mine and whispered rather _very_ closely.

"You don't like choco bonbons?" Her breath was cold and tingly against my ear.

I presumed her question sprung from the uneaten dessert left on my plate.

"So you're one of those who shy away from the sweets to watch their weights, huh?"

"I'm not."

"Oh? You're not?"

"What do you think?"

"You don't like chocolate."

"I do."

The truth was I simply forgot I still had a couple of bonbons left.

"Oh? Hm. Let's see." She smiled devilishly and got a fork. She uninvitingly cut a bonbon, forked the half, and brought it closer to my mouth. "Aaahhh..."

"Haruka, what are you doing?" I reprimanded, looking around if the other attendees saw such immature behavior sported by my company. Good thing they were still engrossed at the monotonic speech.

"You like chocolates. Prove it. Aaahhh..."

The close proximity of the fork was inviting me to take it in at an instant but I could never be too careful. To participate in such uncharacteristic display of... well, whatever it was, it didn't change the fact that condoning it was plain absurd.

Haruka raised her brows.

My furtive gaze landed at the other two people in our table. Aya was focused; Aki was out cold in dreamland.

"Hm?"

_Whatever._

I bit in one helping the offered sweet.

"Mmm... delicious." My victory; I told her I like chocolates. She wouldn't listen.

Then it was my turn. My gaze landed on a handful of natto left discarded at a side on her plate and immediately came to a conclusion, giggling with myself before I could even make a move.

I got my chopsticks and picked a sticky bunch. I couldn't contain my laugh when she sneered at the food I brought to her mouth. And I knew exactly how she hated the beans. "Aaahhh?" I mocked.

Her smile turned upside down.

"You don't like natto?" I mocked again, giggling at her hopeless disposition. Her face shied away like a baby refusing to eat a meal.

"I do." She sneered again now holding her breath. She looked childishly cute and adorable that I was itching to pinch her cheeks which mind you, I did not. Thank goodness, I still had my self-control. But like any other kid, she remained proud. So in a second, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and took in everything I offered.

"Gah~" She panicked searching to grab her water goblet and chugged the whole thing.

I laughed convincingly like the school's resident mean girl.

"You little..." She looked really cute when flustered. Not long, she regained what seemed to be an evil plot. I was so well aware of how she _operates;_ and watched her fork pierced through one whole uncut bonbon. "Let's see how you take this."

"Only one?" I bluffed. I opened my mouth to take Haruka's dessert and to my surprise, it was indeed bigger than I previously imagined. It was quite difficult to chew. Right- me and my big mouth. So I worked on temporarily storing the sweet aside in my mouth, making my cheek protrude, and waited for the chocolate to thaw itself. It was disconcerting that I had to cover my mouth with the table napkin and there, Haruka was the one laughing.

"Wow! You really like your chocolate, Michiru. More?"

I downed the remainder with water and faced Haruka. I was upset of the whole pointless thing, more upset of myself for tolerating it. "Geez Haruka, you're like the older brother I'm very glad I didn't have."

She laughed again. "Aren't you more thankful that I'm not your brother? Admit it, you like me this way."

Amusement was still in her eyes when she gently pinched my nose and I hated myself when I instinctively pouted at the gesture. There, I was being childish too.

Our small bickering got interrupted when everybody applauded at something Haruka and I had no idea what it was all about but joined the applause anyway. We both chuckled inside our own little bubble and called on a temporary truce.

We paused _maturely _and decided to behave and listen to the emcee who I thought would introduced the next boring speaker but instead, she began talking about the memorable events during their high school years.

"Hey everyone... do you still remember our favorite couple?" She asked and was answered by a loud roar.

"Do you want to see them again?"

There were more cheerful roars.

"What do you want to see?"

"Tango!" They screamed and cheered on no one, as far as I could see; I didn't know for whom they were cheering on but I was brought in with the hype and found myself clapping with them in their cheers.

"Tango! Tango! Tango!" I said along, albeit softly from my seat, my hands tuned to theirs.

"You have no idea what you're cheering on, do you?" Haruka looked at me amused and shook her head.

I didn't care. All I know was that I was not embarrassed or anything even though I had no idea what I was doing. The whole clapping thing felt like a protest rally, only more fun.

The emcee became boisterous. "Well, guys, you heard that alright! So you just have to come up here and perform that steamy dance for us again or else!" The room exploded with screams and cheers. "What? Still not standing?"

And all stares went straight to us. I, in turn, questioned the blond who only scratched her head in reply.

"Your call, guys!" Aki leant in.

There was a moment's pause in the table before her sister said something, nervously.

"Surely one dance won't hurt."

"They're still not responding!" The emcee continued on. "Maybe they need a little push?" And so she began another set of cheers. "Ha-ru-ka!" Clap. Clap. Clap. "A-ya-no!' Clap. Clap. Clap. No, I was not clapping anymore. I was appalled.

Haruka held my hand and gently squeezed me saying she did not want to leave my side. But there was this one worried expression on her face that asked something I couldn't put my finger on. Pity? Forgiveness? I didn't know her so intimately as to interpret that one.

"It's alright, Haruka." I massaged the back of her hand. "Just like Aya said, it's only one dance."

She exhaled and stood, not before she smiled, rather assuringly at me. The screaming stopped and only the applause remained. I watched her and Aya walked side by side to the dance floor. So they were the school's favorite couple. Dance couple? Okay, I admitted I was in the gray. Not like I was overanalyzing them. They look good together, though. As a matter of fact, Haruka looked good with any woman in her arms. She was like the ultimate leading man... er... woman? Let me rephrase that. She was a gorgeous woman who could play the ultimate leading man.

They stood near the DJ for a moment and the emcee announced that while the 'favorite couple' would be doing a quick rehearsal; we for the meantime be entertained by their favorite songbird. And said songbird immediately went and performed without any hesitation. I couldn't remember what song she sang. I was focused on watching my soon-to-be ex-fake-girlfriend and her dance partner. Heck, they were not rehearsing; they were just talking. It was a conspiracy.

"They dated throughout high school."

"They did?"

Aki nodded, now occupying Aya's seat beside mine. "Don't worry about it. It's all history. They broke up when Haruka graduated. You can say the distance was too much for them, or, that's what we all thought."

"Haruka didn't tell me." _Or do I even have the right to know?_

"Let's just keep this to ourselves." Aki plotted. "I'll tell you more if you tell me something."

"What do you want to know?"

"Haruka always denies your relationship."

I giggled at where he was going and how easy it was. "Yes, in all honesty, we are not dating. We are just friends."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, you two don't seem like you're 'just friends'".

"Tell me about it; you're not the only one who thought otherwise." Felt like deja vu with Kana's.

"Are you sure?

"Positive."

"Hmm... I see. Well, friends in their twenties feed each other in public, nowadays. How silly of me! I forgot it's the 21st century."

Totally uncalled for; my face turned warm.

"We are really just friends, Aki."

"Yes, I believe you." He laughed.

I gave up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a round of applause for the long-awaited performance of our favorite couple, 'Dance of the Flames!'"

The music played.

"Cheesy, right? That's High School!"

I watched the two performers locked, danced a classic Argentine-style tango at a procedural one and two and three and one, two, dip; one and two and three and one, two, stroke; push, pull, and turn. At least far better than what I had to endure during Rika's MV shoot. Compared to Rika's, the tango became innocent, though I thought there were more nuzzling than necessary. Still, kudos to them! There definitely were sparks. By heavens, I was not blind and then, you can tell from the alumni's screams, too. They were deafening. I bet they felt they were high school students all over again.

"What's the song called?"

"Dance with Me by someone called Morgan. It was a hit back then."

"They look beautiful."

"They are. Back then, it took them months to make the dance a chilling performance."

"So what's their story?"

His sudden arrogance was out of character but not undeserving either. "Haruka and Aya was a real couple. Nobody knew. We had strict school policies of that sort of things."

"Okay?"

"Haruka was athletic. After quitting basketball, she did tracks and always won first place within prefectures and I think she did nationals too. I'm not sure. You should ask her on that one. Anyway, to continue, when she became a star, she became popular and a lot of the clubs started to eye on her and urged to do more after school activities. Judo. Archery. Soccer. All failed to recruit her except for one. The School Drama Club."

"Drama? She acts too?"

"The kid got talent. She was very quiet in class and I guess the drama became one of her outlets. The club wanted her because of her looks. Look at her. She's like Prince Charming incarnate."

I observed. I couldn't agree more.

"So, she became the school's very own Prince. And all the girls go ga-ga whenever she donned a suit, pants, or anything masculine. We, guys, were so envious of her but we just couldn't dare hate her too. I mean, she was just weird for us to mess around with. There was even a rumor that she decapitated some boy in middle school before transferring to our school. So we were totally 'hands off'.

"The drama club's main actress was Aya. So, when Haruka joined. You can put two and two together. That dance was from their first play. 'Forgot the story. Something about an angel and a demon? The tango's the memorable one. And guess that's where everything started. They grew close, went out, and everybody called them a couple because of the play but the fact was they really were. They were like the perfect couple and everybody loved them. As you can see, they still do.

"They did more school plays and more dances until Haruka graduated. And their relationship ended, too. The rest is history."

"Nobody knew they were together?"

"Well for one, I knew. She's my sister, for goodness' sake. But as for the rest of the school, maybe there were suspicions. But it never got out of hand."

"Did they love-"

All applauded at the couple's last movement as Haruka dipped Aya low to the ground, inched closer to her face and for a moment there, I thought they'd kiss. Good thing they didn't.

"Ooops. There's my cue. Time to scoot."

He jumped back to his own chair and smiled widely, still clapping, toward the approaching dance couple.

One case solved: the mystery of Haruka's dancing and acting skills.

-oHarukao-

Michiru looked angry. No, she was not boiling and red. This was worse. Remember when she did _that_ trademark 'glin' - glare and grin combo? The one reminiscent of the PA spilling coffee on her. Yes, that expression!

She became like that the moment she knew I was going to dance. So just imagine the irrefutable change of mood. One minute she was still clapping happily along with my schoolmates and the next thing I knew, she turned dead cold.

Might be my fault. She must be upset being kept in the dark. I should have told her right from the very start about the dance. But it was not like I knew I would perform either. Everything was Aki's fault.

"Can you still remember the steps?" Aya asked. "I told Yumi to buy us some time. It's been so long. I don't think I remember. They should have told us sooner."

"Nnh. We only have to start and end it properly. Nobody remembered what's in the middle anyway."

"Good point."

"Have you forgotten how we end?"

"I haven't." She was not referring about the dance, I could tell.

"Good."

"Haruka?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry. I didn't get the chance to apologize _properly_, you know... of what happened... to us."

"It's cool. People grow up. We simply grew apart."

"I guess."

"It's been so long it felt like all of it's a dream."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Do you have any regrets?"

"Never. You're one of my happy memories, nh, before it ended."

"Thank you. I loved the times when we were together, too."

I smiled in reply.

"How are you and Asami?"

"We're doing very fine. Thanks for asking."

"Good to know. And how about Michiru?"

"What about her?"

"You say that there's nothing between you two. You don't expect me to believe that, do you? You like her and she likes you. I can tell."

"Now that's just ridiculous."

"Does she know about Asami?"

"Aya, Michiru and I are not, I repeat, we are _not_ in a relationship. There's no reason for me to make a big deal out of it. I can't afford to complicate my life anymore."

"I see. Well, if you say so, Haruka. You know Asami is someone who doesn't give you up without a fight. 'Just don't let that 'friendship' with Michiru get out of hand."

"Don't worry about it, I won't. I'm so done with drama."

* * *

AN: Just a quickie update. I'm in a training workshop for two weeks and things here are pretty hectic and overwhelming. Sorry, I don't have time to reply to your reviews right now. But hopefully, I will reply in the next chapy. Thanks for reading. (Currently hooked up addicted listening to STEPS "Light Up the World" and "It Maybe Winter Outside". They released it too late I don't think I can get a copy in time with the season. Hehe.)


	6. Kids and Kisses

Becoming Woman

By First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh belong to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation. All other elements in this story belong to me. Kindly inform me if any kind of art/literature/stage play/video/inspiration was produced from this fic. I won't discourage as long as they are performed/exhibited for nonprofit purposes. As a matter of fact, I'd be glad to link unto your work in any way I can.

* * *

Chapter 06: Kids and Kisses

Finally, my annoying soon-to-be ex- fake girlfriend came back to our table with a huge grin plastered on her face. What an expression! Must be so nice dancing with an old flame.

"Hey! You OK?"

"Mm."

I paid more attention to the ever so trying hard emcee who was failing miserably at what she was doing that I fought and stifled a yawn. Several minutes had already passed since the Dance of the Flames. Aki was right. Even the name of that dance was cheezy. There were other surprise performances that came after, the next no better than the previous ones. Haruka didn't bother to disturb me in my reverie either. I had no idea why. Might still be busy reminiscing the lingering memories of her and Ayano dancing.

"Excuse me, Ms. Kaioh?" The emcee sneaked in at my side while a jazz band messed up the stage.

"Yes?"

"Out of respect, Ms. Kaioh, I don't want to sound bold or imposing but will you mind if I ask you to play for us? Since you're already here and all. We'd love to hear you play. Any song from you would be amazing."

She was a surprise.

"Is it too much to ask?"

Would my manager mind? It was the first question that came to mind. Oh wait, I forgot I'm retired. Meaning, no more heeding to what can or cannot be done.

"Please?"

"I don't have an accompanist."

"I'll accompany you." Haruka offered.

"You play?"

"Yeah. I play the piano."

"Hhmmm?"

As much as I'd want to think that she was pulling my leg, she looked rather serious.

"Well?"

"I guess we can try."

"Yes! Thanks." She scooted, giving me time to have that talk with Haruka. Surprises had obviously become a habit of hers that I didn't find them surprising anymore.

"So, you play the piano."

"I do."

"Reeeaally~" I had a sore personality that couldn't be convinced easily.

"But..."

"But?"

"I use sheets. Though the good thing's there's one piece I memorized."

"So you're thinking that I can just simply follow you rather than you following me, right?"

"Uh hm."

"Oh Haruka. You're hopeless." You can say that laughing it off was my only option at that moment. Did I even have a choice? "Fine. I'll take care of it. What are we playing?"

"Nachtmusik"

"Mozart?"

"Yep."

"Hm. Interesting choice... to memorize." I didn't want to make a big fuzz about it, even though I was again surprise that Haruka could actually play it. "Does it have any particular significance to you?"

"Um...it's... er...first...song..."

"What? Your first song? Are you trying to act all cute again on me, Haruka?"

"What? No!"

"Good. Because that's just disturbing." I looked away.

Geez~ Was she doing it on purpose?

On stage, they handed me one generic-looking violin probably scavenged at the last minute somewhere in the school's music room. I tuned and turned its pegs, testing the durability of the strings in the process while Haruka settled on the electronic keyboard used by the previous band. It should suffice for a superb performance. In times like those, artists' performances must compensate for the instruments' quality.

Fingers crossed.

"Hi!" I spoke to the mic and was immediately answered with booming shrieks. Without question they were one heck of a crazy bunch of ex-high schoolers.

"I'm Michiru Kaioh." I introduced myself. "And playing with me is my gir... er your very own prince, Haruka Tenoh."

My partner bowed, convincingly like a true classical musician. Yeah right~

"We are going to play to you a classic piece, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Eine kleine Nachtmusik 1st Movement." I didn't think that anyone in the room would want me to narrate any more the story behind the music; for certain, all of us couldn't take one more of those long excruciating preaches. So without further ado, I tilted my head, positioned my bow and flicked in solo the first measure I memorized by heart. Eine Kleine was the beginning act during my performance in Le Zénith.

Haruka then joined me with exquisite quality. The keyboard's grand piano mode was impressive. It could sound like the real thing, for the untrained ears that is. But I had no intention of making anyone uncover such flaw. Good thing Haruka's majestic playing made it easier for me to take the piece to the next level and let it sound like we were playing somewhere in the palace courts of 18th century Austria. Sublime! So precise in the briefest music notations and rests, I curved my lips at the perfect synch.

Just when I was in the verge of lulling myself back into the depths of my long missed comfort zone, my accompanist tipped and swerved into keying notes deemed unnecessary. I opened my eyes and glared at her.

What the heck are you doing?

I could feel the hair at the back of my neck shiver up to the back of my ears when she only winked at me in reply.

What in the world?

By heavens without warning, she pressed and brought in the prepacked 4/4 percussion beats from her board and made our own serene piece into a whole new poprock arrangement. Surprise! And I panicked like any other artist would. Fortunately, I caught the wave in the nick of time and proceeded to go with her flow, still gritting my teeth at the unbecoming liveliness of Mozart.

As I flicked the last remaining note like a frustrated rockstar, my body then froze at the incredulous cheerful shouts and screams that shook the entire gym. Such was not a normal sight for me because so far, my greatest impeccable performance only got a 20-minute standing ovation and fancy whistles here and there. Not those - prolonged howls, screams, shrieks and booms tossed in one salad bowl mix.

My eyes darted unto my audience's faces - joy, mirth, excitement, amazement, warmth - they were there, so unquestionably transparent without masks or reservations. They were pure emotions that I never got to see clearly on stage during my concerts because aside from the blinding lights, the usual front rows of every venue were those who like me, had mastered the skill of concealing the feelings of the heart and successfully maintaining a stoic facade.

oOo

"I'm sorry."

I sneered at the tall blond who was... pouting? Pulling on a face like that, did she really expect me to believe that she was sorry?

In that lonely corner, I crossed my arms and let my eyes wander through the empty bleachers. The rest of Haruka's schoolmates were now preoccupied with parlor games at the middle of the dance floor.

"Sorry?" She tried again.

"What were you thinking? I've never been so caught empty-minded in front of an audience like that in my entire life."

"But you pulled it off magnificently, Michiru. They love you."

She had a point.

"You rock!"

I looked at her incredulously before my voice softened. "What were you thinking?"

"I thought that a little bit of spice is going to..."

"Spice?! Am I that boring?"

"No! Of course no!"

I didn't understand.

"On the contrary your rendition was absolute perfection."

And?

"But you're not performing in some high-ceiling multi-million dollar chandelier gala with tuxedo-wearing benefactors and two-face politicians, Michiru. You're in front of an average suburban community who are tapping on their youths and just wanting to have a good time."

I eased.

"They don't care about perfection and surely they cannot differentiate a whole note from a dotted one. They appreciate stuffs through emotions. If they can feel the rush, then you have successfully burrowed to their hearts."

In consolation, I did feel that so-called rush.

"Did you see how they enjoyed your performance?"

Painfully, my pride got a major overhaul. "It's my first time playing in front of...friends."

"Didn't you give performances in your school?"

"Not really. By the time I got recognized, I was immediately trained for interschool competitions. So I can't say I perform... for free."

"How about among acquaintances then? During parties? Gatherings?"

"I don't have a lot friends when I was growing up, Haruka." I bit my lip. "I was bullied a lot."

"You were?"

"It all started about my hair color then after that, all I can remember I was at peace being alone. It was a long time ago. A lot had happened already. The memories are hazy. But I guess I still have the trauma when it comes to kids. It was hard to get along."

I certainly made my point across, judging by the silence.

"Being alone is better than having someone who only hurts you."

"Come with me."

"Huh?"

"Come!"

"Wait, where are we going?"

In a minute, we went through the backdoor before we walked, no, make that I was dragged cluelessly somewhere deep in the suburban jungle.

Her hand unclasped from mine in front of a seemingly ordinary residential house if not for the signage I recently caught sight by the gate.

"Day Care Center?"

"Uh hm. Come!"

The dragging continued until we reached the counter.

"Hi, Mrs. Sung."

The woman in her forties flinched and adjusted her glasses.

"Haruka? Is that you?"

"The one and only."

"By golly, when did you arrive?"

"Just a quick visit. Are the kids awake?"

"Uhuh. They're in the playroom."

My companion lit up and grabbed my hand again. "Let's go, Michiru."

"Wait Haru-"

I blinked at the poor woman who was left behind, stuck at the counter while my aggressive friend pulled me to...

Well I dunno, the playroom? That was what I heard.

"Is it alright? Leaving her like that?"

"Don't worry about her. She may look old but she can still kick your butt."

We reached said destination and five kids, ages ranging from three to seven perhaps - I could only guess - swoosh across the room.

"Hi Megu." Haruka greeted the attendant who was a perky-looking twin-tailed girl but looking awfully disheveled.

"Woah! Haruka! You're here!", she shrieked.

Haruka quickly let me go and received the petite glasses girl who practically threw herself to my companion.

"Hyperactive as usual, huh? By the way, this is my friend, Michiru."

"Hi Michiru!"

I hi'ed back using my celebrity-stranger smile which I regretted because it turned out too effective of letting a little boy, barely five, to flirt on me.

"Wow! You're pretty!" he said, frozen like a popsicle with bright brown eyes.

"Really? Thanks. You're one little handsome fellow too." I stooped to his level and tried my best to be friendly. Then all of a sudden in the speed of light, he jumped in, made a direct aim on my lips and retracted. I stood there blinking on what just happened.

Am I imagining things or did a five-year old steal a kiss from me?

"Will you marry me? My name's Shun. What's your name?"

Nice jagger move kid - stealing a kiss and proposing when you basically don't even know my name. I'm sure you're gonna be so smooth when you grow up.

Haruka and glasses girl guffawed and I knew what my reaction had been - like someone who had just seen a ghost.

"Woohoo! You're one hell of a lover boy, Shun!" Haruka came over. "Sorry to disappoint you but Michiru here's already engaged."

"Engaged? What's engaged?"

"It means that she cannot marry you."

Shun looked at me and asked, betrayed. "You can't?"

I turned to Haruka for answers of what she had done but she met me instead with a careless smile.

_That fiend! _

I came back to Shun who clearly had tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Umm... you see," I began and flashed the smile he loved. "You see...umm..." Bummer. Kids were totally not my forte.

"I am already in love with someone else. So I can't marry you anymore." I lied. Exit stage left.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're carrying my baby!"

"What? I am?"

Haruka bursted laughing.

"We kissed, remember?"

"Oh-"

"Right Michiru. You two kissed!" My dumb fake girlfriend added, snickering in her own little safe haven, leaving me to die in the gutter.

"Oh I'm sorry, Shun. Yes, I'm carrying a baby... but it's not yours. It's Haruka's."

"What?!" Her jaw dropped.

"Right! It's yours, you big oaf!"

"Mine?"

"Uhuh."

"You got her pregnant?" Alarmingly, Megu believed it as well.

"Wait, I can explain! Michiru?!"

"How could you?"

"What did I do?"

"Gggrrrr... you're gonna pay for this!"

"Wait- Shun, you don't understand."

"You are so dead meat!" Megu continued.

"Why me?!"

"Wooooaaaahhhh! Haruka got my wife pregnant." Shun cried.

"Now that just sounds totally wrong." Haruka got hold of her temple and looked irritated beyond hopelessness.

"I'm going to pound you!" He skidded to the tall woman and clung to her leg.

"Oh no you don't!" Haruka picked him up, braced him tightly, then twirled him around like a sped-up carousel. We watched the oblivious boy's growls turned into fits of laughters and all other conundrums got completely shoved off to the back of the room.

That afternoon I learned that Haruka frequented the Day Care Center because of Megu who was a childhood friend. I never seen a grown-up woman, stunning and gorgeous, turned into a ten-year old boy right in front of me, playing to her heart's content and not afraid of getting soiled or acting so inappropriately immature. Haruka's forest green eyes sparkled with every chuckle and they curved into two thin lines with every laugh. She was popular. Even the little girls loved mussing up her hair, those no doubt soft wild strands of hers.

Shun continued to flirt with me for the rest of the afternoon and the girls who became my new posh cliques pampered and convinced me why I should not go out with him. Playing with them became so engrossing that I forgot how long we stayed there until the children got picked up one by one by their parents.

After a grueling session of pure fun, we bid farewell to Megu and Mrs. Sung whom I later found out to be Megu's mother. I would never have guessed.

"Had fun?"

"Yeah."

Walking beside her, I glanced at a now crumpled shirt and tossed up hair.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"You're being weird again."

"Oh I'm being weird?"

"It's getting cold. We should hurry."

"Umm... Haruka?"

"Yes?"

I swallowed hard.

Tell her it's over, Michiru. The cat's out of the bag and the whole pretend thing's finally done.

"Just how old are you actually?"

She stopped. "I can't believe you're asking for my age."

"OK. To be fair, I'm 25."

"Good age." She resumed walking.

"You? I figure you're 27 or 28."

She gave a thumbs up.

"What? 27? 28?"

"28. How is this significant again?"

"How many years did you go out with Aya? What happened between you two?"

For a minute there, I thought I heard her shoes screeched. "Wow, you're really putting me in the hot seat tonight."

"Hm?" I was super extra duper resolved not to take no for an answer and I knew my face was telling her that.

She took one huge breath before she spoke again. "Shall we go over there?"

I followed her index to the neighborhood playground where the children had already left and only the dusk's wind went whirling around the empty swings, bars and slides.

We settled. I half sat in the mid section of a gigantic cube-like structure made of metal bars. I didn't know what it was called. I did not play much with those things when I was a child.

"So?"

"I assume Aki's blabbering again."

"I wonder."

"Oh well, it's no secret anyway." She shrugged. "Ayano was my first love."

She leant against the slide.

"I didn't know she was Aki's younger sister at first. I met her when I got recruited into the drama club. For some reason, they thought I'd make a great prince because of my short hair and tall height. I guess I have my dad to thank for that. I grew up living alone with him so have a man raise a daughter and he'd cut her hair short because long hair was too much hassle to tie or style. I had to learn everything from him, thus, I took in a rather boyish teenage years. So perfect for drama club! Hey, are you just going to giggle or are you going to let me continue the story?"

"Sorry. Please continue."

"I entered drama club because of Ayano and you can say that we fell in love from the long practices and scripted touches. Or maybe I was the one who got hit really hard. Anyway, what I remember was that we make a good couple throughout high school until I started college."

"What happened?"

"Things become very confusing."

"How?"

"We are made to believe that what we felt was just a phase, which it was. I don't know if you experience it - the feeling like you're living inside this little fantasy world where everything is in your fingertips and all of a sudden, you wake up and realize you have gotten out of that world and reality is you're not really in control of anything in your life anymore.

"Ayano's straight. She became fond of me only because I was her Prince. I wore trousers and a cape. The moment she got a new leading man is the moment she got a new prince. As for me, hell, it was really confusing. I didn't know what I am. It was like the twilight zone. I didn't know whether Ayano was real or whether I was just making her a princess like in our school plays.

"In the end, I found out I like girls more but knowing who to like was not an easy road either. There were more crazy characters."

"Your one night stands?"

"Hey now, it's not like I only do one night stands in my life after Ayano."

"Gee~ that didn't sound like it when Rika asked you about your relationships."

"I don't deny having one night stands but the frequency of it happening is actually very rare, unless I spend each night trying to hook up with every drunk, coked, or horny girl in Shinjuku Ni-chōme, which if you haven't noticed by now, is not really who I am."

"I wonder about that."

"I don't frequent those places."

"Oh?"

"You don't believe me? Well suit yourself."

I giggled. She looked cute, too, when irritated.

"There were three more after Ayano. The funny thing about romance between women is that sometimes, it's hard to know when you transcend from the friendship stage. So one thing of finding out is sleeping together, which of course fifty percent of the time turns out to be false alarm and poof! Everything between you two becomes totally awkward afterward.

"Then, another was this girl who liked me because she thought I make a really good-looking guy and an excellent replacement for her boyfriend. Thus, it's Ayano the Sequel again. After her, I began shunning away things that make me look even remotely masculine. I don't want to play somebody's fantasy prince anymore. But it turns out that most women still want to see me as a guy after all."

Her words sounded overfamiliar. Just so you know, I felt like a fifty-ton anvil landed straight to my skull.

"Oh-" She caught unto it too late.

"I'm so very sorry." I felt the worst. I bowed so low if only I could have my head reach all the way to the floor for it. "I'm sorry I was inconsiderate to make you pretend as my boyfriend... er... girlfriend, Haruka. I'm sorry I let you wear suits."

"Michiru..."

"I'm sorry my cousin made you pretend to make love to her like a man. I'm sorry I didn't..."

"Michiru!"

"Huh?" I pulled and got immediately sucked into a pair of deep green eyes.

"You don't have to apologize. It's nothing. Those things? They're part of the job. Don't worry about it."

My breathing returned to normal but my chest remained heavy. "I'm really very sorry, Haruka. It was... inconsiderate."

"It wasn't. For one, I had fun. I like fooling other people."

I forced a chuckle. "You like fooling people? And you said I was weird."

"Nnh. And I like seeing you smile."

"I like your smile too. And your dancing skill is outrageous!"

She laughed so hard and I knew how embarrassed she was. She was never good at taking compliments.

"Dancing is only a matter of proper handling."

"Proper handling?"

"Yes. Proper handling! Like... this!"

"Ha-"

My heart hitched when she shook me out of my stupor and swept me off with a single arm into a very low dip. And boy did my squeal came out so wrong. It sounded like an innocent high school girl who was attacked and tickled by her boyfriend in the prairie. Worse were the giggles which drifted far longer than the duration rightfully due for such situation.

"Get the picture?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it!" I straightened myself and this time without hesitation, reached up and pinched my fake girlfriend's cheek.

"Ouch!"

"That's for taking me off guard."

"Meh. You like it."

I huffed before I remembered what I really wanted to say to her that afternoon, make that evening.

"Haruka? I told my parents already... about us."

"The truth?"

"Yes."

"That's great! How did they take it?"

"So boring! They knew it all along."

"See... you and your parents are just playing each other." Haruka's boisterous laugh was really intimidating. "So this is the end for us."

"Uhuh."

Her wide grin was contagious. "Thank you." I extended my hand to congratulate the spectactular performance, job well done.

"No problem."

"I'll see you around then."

"Yeah. Maybe Crest will take me for more location shoots."

"I'm looking forward to it, whenever that will be."

"Nnh"

Finally, the whole fake thing and everything that came with it was totally over; good start to sleep soundly again in bed.

"Can I kiss you goodbye?"

"Sure, why not." I braced my hands at my back and offered my cheek.

Haruka gingerly picked my chin as her mouth locked to my lower lip where it lingered for a good couple of seconds before she pulled away.

Surprise was not the word to make out of what I felt at that time. Maybe stunned?

Apparently, I have a knack of letting men, boys, and women steal kisses from me.

She said nothing.

I wet my lips, bewildered, and really, could anyone think of anything in such situation? In the next second, she dove again to the same target where this time, she began the arduous task of kissing and sucking me in a steady rhythm alternately giving undivided attention to one lip at a time. Her movement was slow and precise like fiddling in 3/4 beats and by instinct, I followed and mimicked what she was doing to me.

That was the first time I kissed a woman; the first time I did a real kiss, actually. The men I dated unfortunately couldn't transcend from the single peck.

Haruka's lips were thinner but definitely tender. She was gentle, giving, but teasing at the same time. I found my hands on her hips with the intention of pushing her away as soon as the feeling becomes intense. So, I waited while anticipating and contributing mutually to building up the tension.

"Open your mouth." Haruka breathed out and like under a fallen spell, I obeyed without question.

I felt her tongue traced the outline of my mouth before it slid inviting my own to dance with it. My mind told me I had reached my limit and it was time for my hands to push her back yet for some reason I became hopelessly stupefied. Instead, I clenched my fists and held her more.

We pulled apart, out of breaths. Her mouth, wet; face, red; and neck donning a thin sheen of sweat. I could imagine her seeing the exact state I was.

"It's getting late." She spoke.

"Ye...yeah."

"Toshi's going to be worried sick."

"We don't need to worry about him. He knows I have him on call. Wait, you know my driver's name?"

"Yeah? What, you don't know?"

"I call him Mr. Fu."

She chuckled. "Michiru, your driver's full name's Toshi Fukuyama."

"How did you..."

"I talk to him once in a while."

"Oh-"

"You really should try to get to know the people around you more, Michiru. It'll save you alot of trouble."

"I guess I'll do that."

ooHarukaoo

Michiru drifted to sleep fastened securely in the nook of my neck. She smelled of flowers in spring.

I crossed my arms and shut my eyes. Repentance was the first agendum on the long way back to the bustling city. The sound of the rubber tires rolling against asphalt invaded my mind and I meditated on the consistency of our speed to calm my nerves and cleanse my mind.

_Michiru sure's a good kisser._

My brow twitched.

_Gah- _

Repent, oh sinful soul!

I exhaled forlorn.

What happened in the children's park was beyond control. Don't get me wrong. I fought and resisted til the very last drop of my strength but in the end, I was only human, weakly tempted into giving in into the heat of the moment.

Beautiful women had always been my weakness and they were exactly the specie which should not be taken seriously. If not curious, they only used me to fantasize dating some pretty boy which eventually becomes a series of showing me off to their friends like I was some kind of trophy without even considering how I felt about it. In the end, relationships are nothing but a superficial way of declaring that you are not a lonely single loser. Love is overrated. It's nothing but an illusion created by a set of emotions on which if you blindly followed it without thinking, you'd only be driven crashed to a wall. Enough of that.

Let's get back to Michiru. Somehow, a tiny space in my mind acknowledged that Michiru was different. She listened in all sincerity that being with her felt comforting.

Right~ Comforting to the point that I just had to make out with her. Gee~ that sure made a hell lot of sense.

I sighed. It was never my intention to kiss her again. But old habits die hard. It was never meant to be serious. I only hoped she got that.

As much as I wanted to think of a million reasons to justify what I had or shouldn't have done, what's done was done. There was no sense of letting the memory haunt my already aching head. Fortunately, Michiru didn't seem worried about it. So best to just let the damn thing go.

I gripped my arms and held them tighter failingly numbing myself to ignore the feel of Michiru's breast against my triceps.

Good thing that was a kiss goodbye.

* * *

**AN**: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you like this chapter.

By the way, you have probably heard in the news about Typhoon Bopha. I am urging/raising funds to help those who are put into undesirable circumstances because of it. Kindly visit my blog to know more about my plan. I don't want to hijack this story telling about it, so please, drop by my blog.

Hmm… let me see, replies for the past two chapters.

My Veggie Burger: To tell you frankly, I don't know if Michiru is in self denial or just plain thick. Haha. I'm taking note of your presumptions. Daughter, life in another country, and pretty rich. Right! Got it. Now we'll see if that what's happening in the succeeding chapters. Hehe.

ladyYamato09: Unfortunately, Asami's identity is still not answered in chapter 6. But I hope you enjoyed the HxM moment - something to take all your minds off of Asami for awhile. 'Really, she's not that of a big deal. haha.

Uli: No Rika and Haruka in this chap. Will Michiru and Haruka do?

jadedlilgirl: Wow! Wait, are you a Filipino in Australia or an Australian who knows Filipino? Hehe. I have this plan of "immersing" in Australia someday. Like live for 3 months or so and experience the culture, people, everything. I prefer living the culture rather than touring and just seeing with the eye. I know Shane Mccutcheon. I didn't actually think of her while writing Haruka but now that you mention it, I think Haruka would be a watered-down version of Shane. Sexy but not as badass. hehe. I'd love to see Rika and Haruka together too. Haha. Poor Michi. Hmm... Between Rika and Aya, who do you think can drive Michiru crazy more?

shinoh: Haha. Yes, I am. Are you? How do you know? I have my fair share of the hotel's business sometime back and I'm just kinda reminiscing some experiences. Hehe. Thanks. Haruka in a music video is like Haruka in the 21st century, definitely not the 90s character. I intentionally revamped her image to cater to the new age. Was it awful? In Chapter 5, I made her danced the tango, a little bit closer to the waltz she danced in the anime, though still a little bit spicy. Hehe. Michiru's Series of Unfortunate Events - yeah, haha, that's a good one! So your bet on Asami is either a daughter or a little sister. Hmm.. Ok. :D

Keeper Aki: [C4] How do you find Ruka's background so far? I'm not adding any sm chars in this story. Just Haru and Michi. [C5] Please continue to curiously think. I like it. :D

Jack316: Reading chapter 6, umiinit pa rin ba?

Alexia: [C4] & [C5] Kiss! Oh yes! Request granted! :)

Poseidon's Wrath: Thanks for the comments. You've been a very good constant reviewer.

Nightfall5029: Thank you. To know that I wrote something well is very encouraging. I'll try my best to start a new chapter though I'm battling now with year-end work. I'm keeping my chin up.

Viento-cortante: [C4] So for you, Asami is either a daughter or wife. That's nice. Haha. Ok, I'm not teasing you or anything. I'd love to reveal it but I just have to go with the pace, you know. I hope you have the patience. ;) Rika is hot, right? Who do you like more, Rika or Aya? [C5] I wrote a kiss between Haruka and Michiru for Christmas. ;D I'm going to one by one tackle on the clues you found. 1. Yes. That's correct. 2. Asami is female, for sure. Then, Haruka's parents help her with her living expenses because modeling alone will not suffice for the daily bills. :) Hehehe. I love Rika's character too. And I'm torn between Haruka pursuing Rika instead of Michiru. But then, it won't be an HxM fic anymore. Tell me, does Rika and Haruka have more chemistry than Michiru and Haruka? As for Ayano, I wrote the deepest history out there. I hope it paid well. Love reading your reviews. Please keep it up. Thanks.

AleWindT: [C4] The music video was so much fun to write. I am not really good with words and I have this scene in my head, visually playing over and over again, and I remember having a hard time writing it down with the same impact of watching it on a screen. So, I'm glad that you loved it. [C5] I think Jay beat you as the first reviewer. Only in a split of a second I guess. Hehe. Don't worry, there are still more chapters waiting for your first review. ;) I widely opened Aya and Haruka's history in this chapter. How do you like it?

Jay: [C4] I hope chapter 6 preserves the humor you like. [c5] What are the parts that make you laugh? I want to know for.. ahem.. future references. Hehe. So that in the succeeding chapters, I know where to hit and tickle your funny bone. ;p

petiyaka: [C4] Hmm... Michiru is still straight in chapter 6. :p [c5] Ha! You want parents to let you do whatever you want. Hahaha. :p

Lylian: [C4] Thanks for leaving a review. I'll do my best to write more. :) [C5] I love the word you used - "traumatized". Yeah, basically that's what happened to Michiru. Poor Michiru got traumatized with Haruka's dancing. Hehe. OK, I'm going to give you a clue about the next chapter, it's the Governor's Ball. Rika will be there. ;)

AlterEgoErin: [C4] The teasing and flirting is not over the top? I wanted to make it charming. I don't want to just write whatever that I was feeling because sometimes I want to describe everything to the point that it's more like me than Michiru. And this was supposed to be written in Michiru's POV. Hehe. [C5] Asami is someone close to Haruka. That's for sure. ;)

leilane: [C4] Michiru is a good kind of mean. Exactly! No Hotaru in this story. Sorry. [C5] leilanecris: is this you? I only assumed that you and leilane are one and the same.

Samaka: You didn't review chapter 5. :( I waited. Anyway, it's OK. To quote you: "I mean c'mon we're talking about Haruka Tenoh, helloo, she's the only woman that could possibly turn a straight girl gay" You're RIGHT! That's exactly the point here. :p

pewpewmew: [C4] Oh, my story boost your slowly decreasing energy? Yeay! That's great! I'm very happy to know that. [C5] I wondered who Guest was with the long review. So it was you. Hehe. Haruka is 28. Michiru asked her for you in the above chapter and she asked all the other questions you have between Haruka and Aya. ;) Haruka in Drama Club is inspired of the Takarazuka Theater Group. More info in my blog. What's the conclusion of your overanalysis on Aya's line about Asami? :p

I recently got the news that Steps reunited sometime last year. I was not a very huge fan back in the days but I did remember enjoying their music and purchasing their casette tape (hahaha. so jurassic.) So, I crammed to watching the reunion videos and got totally hook with the reality show. They're so down to earth and human. Their relationship/friendship reminds me of my high school circle of friends. In my experience, friendships in my teenage years were a lot of drama, making big issues of small things - totally different now, especially when there are new priorities. I wanted to go and live in Wales after watching the show. Hehe.

tototo: Asami is... :p Okey, I will try not to mention her anymore in the succeeding chapters for our peace of mind. :p

Icy-Windbreeze: I say the parents are weird. Haha. The rich eccentric kind!

hunter007: No Asami in the few succeeding chaps for sure. So, you can enjoy everything about Haruka and Michiru for now. :)

Trueblue202: Thanks a lot. I want to be a tease. :D


	7. The Governor's Ball

Becoming Woman

By First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh belong to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation. All other elements in this story belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 07: The Governor's Ball

I lost count on the number of times I subconsciously turned my head to a random hotel guest who happened to be tall, slender and had short blond hair. Imagine how many people they were - both male and female.

"Anything that matter, Miss?" Kana shook me out.

"Oh, nothing." I swept my gaze to the restaurant cashier who was polishing silver.

Citrus, the western-themed second largest restaurant of Crest Tokyo was where I was finishing breakfast with Kana. And like what happened in the past ten days (no, I was not marking the calendar) which for some reason felt over a month, I had been haunted by Haruka's ghost. We hadn't contacted each other after our supposed break-up but she seemed so near when every short blond reminded me of her. I must be losing my mind. The truth was that being with her was much fun and my eyes had gotten so used to seeing and seeking her carefree face.

That was a goodbye kiss?

The question came out again like a pesky brat. And every single day, I answered the same. As much as I hated to admit, yes! Yes, alright? Yes, I was tricked! And I dumbly let her get away with it. Gawd, I never thought myself to be that stupid.

"Kana, please have a memo prepared to Mr. Ito that personnels should stick to their own duties. Cashiers handle money and servers polish cutleries. Geez, can't he still supervise his men properly? We don't want our guests to criticize our sanitation. It's not like we're short on personnel to revert to multiple duties."

She jotted as I stood and made my way out and turned toward the lobby where I came to inspect the towering bouquet at the center facing the entrance.

"Lillies."

"Pardon miss?"

"Send a memo to the Executive Housekeeper to use lillies. Lots and lots of lillies. Theyll be our flower motif this month."

"But I thought August's will be poppies."

"Make an amendment."

"Understood."

I was about to go and tackle on the sloppy bellmen formation when my phone rang. Must be their lucky day.

"Hello?"

"Hi Michiru."

"Haruka, you're alive."

"Good to hear your voice too."

"What's up?"

"There's something I want to tell you."

"OK. What is it?"

"Oh, I mean there's something I want to show you."

"Can't you make up your mind?"

She chuckled. "Can I come to your office? Are you busy?"

"Not really."

"Not? I can't come?"

"No, I mean, I'm not busy." Am I? "What time are you coming over?"

"I'm just down the block. I'll be there in twenty."

"Alright. You know where to find me."

oOo

"What's so funny, Kana?"

"Nothing, miss."

I glared.

"You're really looking forward to seeing, Ms. Tenoh. That's the third time you check the time."

"She's late. I still have to visit the Grand Ballroom." I reasoned.

"I'm pretty sure she's on her way." She took the folder I handed. "Is there anything else you need?"

I shook my head. "This is fine for now."

I resumed to signing the complimentary dinner gift certificates just in case. You never know when they come in handy.

Kana barely got out from my office when Haruka arrived in thin black v-neck graphic tee with bold print, I am not a tease! My brow quirked.

"Morning!" She walked over, poised and naturally feminine but not sultry.

"G'morning. Have a seat."

"Thank you."

"So what is it you want to show me?"

"Direct as ever, huh?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

"'No, it's fine." She stood and circled to my end. "Aren't we jumpy today? Hey, I'm not gonna bite."

My chair had slid a good distance away from her. I cleared my throat and watched her fumbled my PC. I observed, keeping my guard up, just in case. You know what I mean. Or do I need to tell again? I rather not be reminded about it.

"Is this online?"

"Yes?"

"Hmm... Let me see. Wait a sec." She clicked and typed. "You know, Michiru, I think you need to start cutting down your coffee."

"Huh?"

"Am I making you nervous?"

"What?" And my laughed came out syllabically. "What are you saying?" I tucked away my fidgeting fingers at my side.

"Ah, here it is."

I leant in, a little closer toward Haruka to get a glimpse of what she was tinkering on and briefly whiffed the scent of mint on her cotton top.

"Read that." She straightened and circled back to her seat at the other end.

I peered.

Michiru Kaioh Strikes Again. Blond Girlfriend: Fake or Real

"They made you a serial killer and I'm a vampire."

There was a candid shot of the two of us with our arms wrapped around each other in front of Rika's studio. I read on:

Michiru Kaioh, the retired music genius was seen in front of Oca Studio with her rumored girlfriend, a model named Haruka Tenoh, whose identity is yet to be confirmed. With the catastrophic fates befalling the ex-boyfriends of our favorite violinist, we are putting up a poll on what kind of disaster will Michiru have for her girlfriend.. Yadda yadda yadda.

There was indeed a voting poll at the end of the blog.

Choice No. 1. Mysterious disappearance.

Choice No. 2. Stairs accident.

Choice No. 3. Mobbed by lovestruck fan girls.

Choice No. 4. Mobbed by angry fan boys.

Choice No. 5. Michiru's faking a girlfriend for publicity.

I grimaced at the last one.

"Not so sunny in my end." Haruka sagged on her seat.

My mind silently growled at the whole writeup.

"What's this about ex-boyfriend disasters circling in the rumor mill?"

"Obviously, they're not true."

"I can't be too gullible."

"Haruka! I already told you. I didn't have a boyfriend, much an ex-boyfriend."

"To be honest, it's hard to believe."

"Why?"

"Because you're perfect? You're smart, gorgeous, talented; you have a great personality and your body's a wonderland."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"What? No!"

"Hm?"

"That's really funny, Michiru. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless you're really considering the idea of sleeping with me. In case you're too shy to ask, just so you know, I'm all for it!"

"Haruka!"

"What? It's a once in a lifetime offer. Take it or leave it."

_She's not serious, is she?_

I wondered if her playfulness might be the death of me. I counted my breathing before I resumed.

"I'm sorry if the post bothered you." I said, reaching for my checkbook. "How much can I compensate for the trouble?"

Good, she got offended.

"I've got no problem with it, Michiru. I'm worried about you."

"Nnh. I'm used to it. I just ignored them."

She searched my face for the truth behind my words. "Fine. I see you're perfectly alright with it. I'll get going then."

"Wait?"

I replaced my pen to the side, swallowed a lump before I gathered my fingers on the flat glass surface.

"Ummm... perhaps one last favor?"

Her face mellowed as she returned back to her seat.

"The press will be attending the Governor's Ball tomorrow night. Maybe you can come and we can once and for all clear on national media the rumors between us. Is that OK?"

"That sounds like a plan."

I nodded satisfied.

"How about the rumors about your ex-boyfriends?"

"They are not ex-boyfriends. They're just a couple of sore suitors. I could care less."

"Tell me about them."

"Do I have to?"

"Gawd, you're so unfair. You practically hijacked my past with Aya and now that I'm asking about your exes, you're closing the door."

"Because there aren't much to tell in the first place."

"Try me."

I sighed. Not like I had to tell her of every guy who made a pass on me. Why not state only the two infamous ones. They should suffice.

"Sean was my accompanist when I did my European tours. He was a really nice guy, five years my senior. I was twenty. They were just casual dates without any expectations and the public thought that we were serious.

"At one instance, Sean offered to drive us through Tuscany for a concert when we ran out of gas. We got stranded and I called my manager who was worried sick about the concert than us. So she chartered a helicopter to come pick me up and Sean was so attached to his Volvo that he chose to stay behind with it.

"It didn't come out good in the processed papers because the press thought that we had a fight and I broke up with him during the drive, leaving him to rot in the desert."

I furrowed.

"That wasn't meant to be funny."

"But it was!"

"You're really making fun of me."

"I'm not. So, what's the other story?"

"Are you sure you still want to know?"

"Trust me. I'm peeing in my pants."

"Heavens Haruka, you really can be a ten-year old."

"Cute?"

"You wish."

"Next story please."

"Takeda Tsuyama is the son of a benefactor. Annoying and arrogant. Filthy rich family who owns an auto manufacturing company. And like any heir, he thinks the world revolves around him. We were attending a charity party in a yacht when he forced himself on me. Luckily he was as clumsy as he was a jerk. The ground was a little slippery and when he charged, the boat tilted at a wave and he almost slipped off board, almost, until I kinda slipped too and _accidentally_ tossed him to the ocean."

Haruka laughed carelessly this time. She enjoyed it very much and her sparkling forest green orbs were telling me just that.

"Done?"

"Not yet..."

"Just tell me when you're done."

"Yeah, wait", she collected herself. "Wow, you're good, Michiru."

"I know."

"I need to be careful around you from now on."

"Careful?" I grimaced at the absurdity of the word. "Ah! Speaking of careful, I think we should set some ground rules, shall we?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Since you're coming with me tomorrow. Let's be clear. Black and white."

"'What?"

"No kissing."

She laughed again. "Are you serious?"

"What do you think?"

"OK, fine. No kissing."

oOo

My already numb hand continued to welcome greetings of the ball's prominent guests - head of ministries, social celebrities who were the most in number, professors, old money generations, business moguls/former concert benefactors, and there was even a man who was oddly familiar - a veterinary doctor whose wardrobe made him a man picked out from the 1980's, minus the jacket and add the suspenders.

A lot came not because of the event but for the reason of inquiring either how I was adapting my new career or whether I reconsidered my retirement. Basically, it was like Michiru's Ball. No, I was not being conceited. How I wished I could host the event independent of me who was known to be a violinist more than a hotelier and no matter how I shyed away, they still saw me as such. We indeed needed to hurry up and get used to the new environment for both mine and my fans' sake.

The usherettes who doubled as the hotel's door ladies on regular days showed more guests to their tables and I watched the room quickly being filled up in less than an hour. The emcee had clearly conveyed the flow of the night events. After dinner would be a series of social activities, a raffle draw, and more dancing in the end. The R&B band had began playing, guests ordered, waiters served, bar filled and I creased my brows at the scene. Something was off. I could feel it.

"Do you have intentions of going back on stage?" Apparently, the newspaper columnist thought she was attending a press conference rather than a ball.

"Not with a violin." I jested my frustration. It had been the same set of questions for the past ten minutes. Obviously, 'retired' was not in her vocabulary.

"Hello, Michiru." He turned to the girl. "You don't mind me cutting in, yah babe?"

"That's fine." The poor girl adjusted her glasses and undeniably intimidated by the shiny suit and greasy hair.

"Takeda Tsuyama." Yes, the so-called inexistent ex-boyfriend whose name seemed to be all last names. "Thank you for coming."

"I won't miss it for the world. How are you? It's been so long. How about a hug!"

I regretfully complied in the name of the seaweed crushed by his slouchy body in the middle of the dark ocean when I _accidentally _pushed him off board. Fortunately for him, we were on land this time.

"You smell good."

"Thank you." I retracted a couple more steps than normal. "Is your father here?"

"No, I'm stagging. Hmm. Here's a good place to get laid."

"This is not a club, you know."

"Club, hotel, beach, what's the difference? When you feel the heat, boom! Do it like that, yah?"

_Guh-_

"Oh, is that my aunt I see? Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to go talk to my aunt. Aunt Miho!"

Safe. Finally, away from the douche son of an international auto maker. Are you still wondering why he didn't become my boyfriend? If you still are, then I don't know what else to think of you.

My calves began to sprain. I had been roaming around greeting guests here and there, checking kitchens, bars, and tables for over an hour.

I did saw Aunt Miho in the crowd. Well, only her silhouette to be exact but knowing my aunt, she wouldn't miss the zenith of social functions. So I was sure she was there somewhere. My eyes began to strain from the humerous women in gowns and cocktail dresses, all thrown in, unorchestrated into the vast room which now looked chaotic than my walk-in closet. Competing with the band's music, they chattered, mingled, danced, stood, sat, frolicked, and others carelessly concentrated on nothing but the snapps.

"Michiru, dear."

"Aunt Miho, hi!"

"You're doing a good job. This ball's a success."

"Thank you, Auntie. Are you seated well?"

"Yes, we are. We're on that table by the bar."

"Oh, is Rika here?"

"Not yet. She's stalled with recording. But she'll be coming by later. I'm with Carl."

"Carl?" Now bringing a date, seemed like my aunt was acing in the love department.

"Yes. Carl Hedgenson, the one I was telling you about. The hot single British chef slash five-star restaurant owner?"

_Oh, that Carl._

"Come, I'll introduce you to him."

"No, I don't think I want to..."

"Nonsense. Where's your girlfriend?"

"Haruka? She's somewhere around here." _I think._

Haruka was late, very late and just when I needed her the most.

Come to think of it, she had the reason to be late. We were not together anymore. We broke up. But I couldn't tell my aunt that. Not when she was literally pulling me to their table to meet a Carl guy. I swallowed hard and prayed that as usual, in perfect timing, Haruka would suddenly appear in front of me and whisk me off from my aunt's grasp.

"Now where did that man go?" My aunt wondered, scouting the vicinity which if you haven't figured by now, was her forte. "There he is."

I followed her gaze. "What the-"

I saw a man. He must be Carl, dark brown hair, tall, and broad shoulders. But that was the only thing I could say about him because my eyes was on the woman he was dancing with. Wild locks of blond hair, height slightly taller than him (I gather from her heels), long neck and arms made of alabaster skin, and descending to the floor were two graceful legs pacing in small steps side by side above a pair of really elegant-looking shoes.

"Carl." My aunt's voice forced the two to look toward our direction. The woman was not surprised to see me at all. Albeit, she looked graciously unaffected by the fact that I was there staring and she was there, dancing happily in simple layman choreography - moving in small steps just to make herself blend in on the dance floor where socializing mattered more than skills.

They came over and I put two and two together, coming up with a sum that Haruka and Carl met awhile ago and he simply asked her to dance. Very simple explanation. No reason to make a huge fuzz about.

"Hello, Mrs. Saeme." Haruka greeted in English. "Michiru."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

She chuckled. "Still joking around, I see."

You can't blame my aunt. Haruka was extremely feminine that night. From her 3-inch evening sandals, graceful set of straight naked legs cut short by a midnight blue silk evening gown that wholly exposed her shoulders. The skin on her collar bone looked sensitively thin. She had make-up on; her green orbs outlined perfectly, cheeks shaded, and her lips glittered, slightly wet. Her mouth curved with ease everytime she opened it.

"Michiru?"

"Oh I'm sorry, what?"

"Carl was just asking how Miho and I know each other though your aunt seems to have forgotten all about me already. Maybe you can reintroduce me to them?" My ex-fake girlfriend who temporarily holds the position of fake girlfriend now with my aunt's presence, has admirably good command of the English language.

"Oh heavens! Is that you, Haruka?"

"Ah, you remembered."'

"Look at you! You clean up nice. You look, you look..."

"You look beautiful, Haruka." I said the truth.

"Thank you. I could say the same thing about you."

"So you meet Carl." My aunt commented, and quickly reverted back to the original agendum. "Michiru, this is Carl Hedgenson." She turned to me. "Michiru is my niece and General Manager of Tokyo Crest."

"How do you do, Michiru? I heard lots of good things about you." He said in English with crisp British accent.

"I'm fine, Mr. Hedgenson. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"No formalities around me, all right? Please, call me Carl."

"Very well, Carl. I see you meet my girlfriend, Haruka?"

"Blimey, you are her girlfriend? So that's how you know Miho!"

Haruka simply shrugged thoughtlessly passing the torch to me.

"Tried to dance a tad with your girl. Did you mind?"

"Of course Michiru doesn't mind, Carl. Why would she? Shall we go back to our table?"

"Good idea. I'm beginning to think I have two left feet back there."

Everyone chuckled. Was it supposed to be his humor?

The conversation formed on that table revolved mainly about Carl and me. Much to how I redirect the current, my aunt always managed to revert back the flow. Haruka seemed not to mind the irrefutable jealous cards my aunt had been dealing her for the past fifteen minutes. It was amazing that she was in any way bothered by it. Though honestly, it was a bit disappointing.

Carl Hedgenson was the owner of Lush, a famous restaurant in the Ikebukuro area, catering a luxurious array of dishes, obviously can only be afforded by high-end profiles. Carl was twenty-nine. He came to Japan five years ago with an east meets west concept which he strictly observed eversince. Before Japan, he had traveled almost all of Europe for culinary experience where according to him, Berlin captured his heart with wurst and meats.

Carl had an easy visage with chiseled jaws and judging by his body structure, he didn't let stray food tempt his diet. The suit defined his well-built Caucasian frame, especially the thick neck and robust chest.

"Excuse me, Ms. Kaoh? I think we have a slight situation." Yuu addressed me in the ear. His tone said more of a problem than a situation.

"Don't worry about us, dear. Go on." Aunt Miho beat me to it.

"Please excuse me."

"Michiru, I'll come with you."

Haruka was genuinely worried. Having someone by my side was better than not having someone at all, so, I nodded slightly for her permission.

Walking side by side with Haruka was intimidating. Her heels got me demoted to settling upto her neck. Not only that, all eyes - male and female - stuck to her the moment we strolled across the room. She sneakily stole everyone's attention like a master thief, and I, her sidekick. Who would ever like the position she put me in?

"Ms. Kaioh? Can we take your picture?" Glasses-wearing journalist woman who was yet to be acquainted with the word, retired, came and cut us off.

She had excellent timing.

"This is my best friend, Haruka." I introduced while I posed grabbing my companion along, who like a professional model, looked breathtaking. Competitively, I flaunted my body as well more than the normal way I used to doing and so sure I got the right curves, fingers crossed.

Her photographer clicked.

"Perfect!" She said, satisfied.

"Haruka Tenoh models for Tokyo Crest." OK, I was slightly defensive on that one. "Can you please make sure the caption's right? There have been a lot of misunderstandings already. I don't want to mislead the public."

She gulped and broke a half-hearted grin. "I understand."

"Ms. Kaioh?" Yuu reminded me of where we should be.

"I'm sorry, we need to tend to something. We'll talk later."

She nodded and let me get back to where the resident manager paused.

"What's going on here?" I asked the people on the bar and food counter. They were silently squabbling like ants on their annihilated anthill.

"Guests are complaining about delayed orders." Yuu answered.

"And why is that?"

"We can't reconcile incoming orders and filled ones. There are too much guests and we're short on staff."

"What? Didn't Ito assessed the needed number of servers? Where's he anyway?"

"He's on leave."

"How can he? I didn't approve his leave application. Didn't I say that we're going full force tonight?" I heaved. "How many guests complained so far?"

"Three." The server replied.

"OK. Serve those three."

"But we don't know if they have paid already."

"What happened to the service flow we talked about?"

All looked down. "Heavens help me, isn't anyone paying attention anymore?"

Additional chits reached the counter for more drinks and entrees.

"Let's do this one at a time." Haruka spoke privately. "I'm going to help, OK? I'll go down to linen and change to something comfortable. For the meantime, let them serve the three complainants."

My hazy mind complied and relayed Haruka's instructions to my already frantic staff. I was so resolved of giving the F&B Manager a piece of my mind the moment he showed his face to me whenever that would be.

The booming dance music made me more anxious of the _situation._

An hour later, Haruka and Kana came in waiter's sleeves, vests, and pants.

"Didn't you go home already?" I asked my assistant who earlier said she had an affair to attend and therefore couldn't come to the ball.

"Ms. Tenoh called. She said it's an emergency."

Haruka must have been a gift from the gods.

"How can I help?" Kana asked.

I glanced at Haruka who had a hand on her hip, looking at the both of us for some time. The probably hour-long ceremoniously made makeup undone in under an hour; there she transformed into a slender boyish-looking waiter.

We shortly huddled before everyone dispatched to battle. The situation alleviated a bit but not completely. Earlier in the night, I noticed the slight disturbing chaotic aura in the room and yet I was gullible to ignore it. I could have been more attentive. This was a disaster.

"Hi!"

Glasses-wearing journalist woman who was yet to be acquainted with the word, retired, was beginning to notice the unfavorable ball situation, so I took the initiative of making good relations to the press. "Hello"

"I didn't get your name." Her name was the first thing she said not long ago but for the life of me, I couldn't remember it at all.

"Sakura Fushio of Daily Star Tribune."

"Ah, right, Ms. Fushio." I faked remembering. "We didn't finish talking last time."

"Oh, yes. Ummm..." She scavenged a tablet from her bag. "Your online fanclub was very hyped about your sexual preference and your relationship with Ms. Haruka Tenoh. But nnh, you answered that already."

I made a good move.

"To tell you honestly, the news came as a huge shock. Anybody's going to be intrigued, Ms. Kaioh. Your photo with Ms. Tenoh looked rather conclusive." She showed me the same photo posted on the blog site. For her consolation, yes, we looked rather cozy.

Haruka and I began as a couple in the Tokyo Crest shoots. What was one single picture of us looking snuggly?

"I presumed you and Ms. Tenoh met when you assumed General Manager?"

"Yes, we did and we posed in the hotel brochures together. They'll be coming out next month."

"Really? I've got to see that."

"We really thought that you two are... you know..."

"That's funny."

"I agree. How can any one even suspect you to be in such category?"

"I know, right?"

She adjusted her glasses before continuing. "So, how do you feel about your first hotel function?"

"Hmm... I think, the question's here is, how do you find the Ball?"

"Oh- well, umm... you see... umm... out of respect, Ms. Kaioh, just an honest observation, are you having staff shortage? It's a bit disorganized."

"That's just your imagination, Ms. Fushio. They're all on their toes tonight." I amiably held her fingers which startled her a bit before a blush crept to her cheeks. Good, she was a fan after all. I easily swayed and drove her body to face the walls. The least thing I wanted her to see was my so-called bestfriend doubling as a waiter. Right- we had no shortage of staff or whatsoever.

"Yeah. They look hyperactive."

"Customer Service."

"Ah, of course."

"By the way, Ms. Fushio, if you have time, why don't you and your photographer enjoy Crest's restaurants. We serve the best food."

She hesitated.

"Here." It was one of the tens of gift certificates I diligently signed earlier. They finally showed their worth.

"What's this?"

"It's for you. Complimentary dinner for two in any of your choice of Crest Restaurant. On the house."

"Really? Gee- thanks."

"No problem. Just enjoy yourselves, OK? If you want more information or if you need help organizing gatherings or rooms in Crest, come to me anytime." And there I sealed her with a Michiru Kaioh-signatured 24-karat smile.

oOo

2:00 AM when nothing but silence and dimness met me along the third floor corridors which stretched to my 30sqm office. The Governor's Ball ended a couple of hours ago and after making sure that the staff cleaned up, wrapped up, and got reminded of a full financial/operational summary due first thing on Monday, I concluded that those kids should be fine on their own, and I, too, could seek the solace back to where I should.

I preserved the exact gloomy state of the four corners, the deafening silence and the lights I left out unturned. All of it were a perfect reflection of the turmoil within me.

"Michiru?"

For a moment, I completely forgot I had company - Haruka. The woman was stubborn enough that no matter how I shove her out, she continued insisting to walk me up. If I had a choice, I would never have let her come up and watch such weakness. Her presence was the least thing I wanted and if her desire was really to see me in my most miserable state, then so be it.

"Michiru, are you alright?"

My thoughts drowned me into the irony of not hearing anything in the midst of the overall silence. My feet were nailed to the granite flooring as my hands desperately reached for something - any thing to let me feel something was what I needed. There, my palms lingered on the table's edge, tracing pointlessly as I felt my weight sinking on my shoulders and I knew I was not in any way looking good from where Haruka was standing. I didn't care.

_Forget the Governor's Ball._

I thought of it like a mantra.

_Forget I hosted a banquet. Forget the fact that it was a complete disaster. Forget that I did not have what it takes to be a hotel general manager. _

Yet I hated it. I hated that I had not foreseen the problems. No, I hated the F&B Manager for abandoning his post during a crucial event. I hated his bad planning. I hated his irresponsible character. I hated his face. I hated his foul mouth. I hated... myself... for actually thinking that bribing a journalist with some ticket meal would earn me a good review. What was I doing?

"Why are you crying, Michiru?"

My fate was on Fushio's hands. It was sly and greedy. And I couldn't help myself.

What was worse was that Fushio was not the only one I approached. There were a couple more whom I faked every tenderness of my so-called smile and sweet words. To become a person unknown to me whose principles had been cultivated for twenty-five years and instantly flushed out in an hour was hauntingly scary. It was so gross, I had been vomitting inside of me eversince my act on Fushio.

Teardrops had already formed puddles on the glass surface when I felt Haruka's hands lightly settled on my shoulders.

"You're tired." Her thumbs stroked me, gentle at first and later with enough pressure to make me realize that she was actually massaging the base of my neck.

_How did I become like this?_

She cooed to my ear. "You can still make it up next time. Don't be too hard on yourself."

I turned around to face her. The welling tears I couldn't longer hide, kept on trekking down my cheeks.

_I can't do this after all._

"It was your first banquet, Michiru. The experience was worth it. You learn from it - everything, start to finish."

My vision was a dark blur of wetness and darkness that I was left only to feel her hand holding my shoulder, her face, possibly worried from the tone of her voice was there hovering over me. Standing enclosed Haruka's tall frame, my feelings magnified - disappointment, embarrassment, shame... no, the worst of all was I felt unqualified to run a hotel or even carry the Kaioh name.

"I thought I had it. Everything should have been under control. No one should have panicked, no complains and at the end of it, reporters and guests should have exclaimed their praises. You should have enjoyed it as a guest and there should have been no chaos in the bar or the counter. Not guests departing in reticence and a couple of broken glasses." I said not to her but to myself.

"Ssshhh... everything's alright."

"No, it's not."

"It's over."

"You don't understand, Haruka. I should be, of all people, be well-prepared of the Governor's Ball. My parents expected me to handle it flawlessly though other people only see me as some musician playing hotel for my own pleasure." I said, accumulating more pressure as I assessed the true weight of the matter; the Governor's Ball, akin to my professional debut, was where I gracefully stumbled over. "I can't afford to make mistakes. And certainly, I should..." I bit my lip.

"What?" She sounded concern.

"I have always thought that the violin was a hobby I used to distract myself before I assume the Kaioh's responsibility and managing Crest should come as naturally as walking for me. I have to preserve the family's honor. I should have never..."

_What am I doing?_

My stomach churned from the events replaying over and over again in my mind. "I should have never thought that I could do this with rainbows and unicorns when certainly I don't have the stomach to do low and cowardly measures." I murmured.

"What did you do?"

My fingers fidgeted to how I should answer it.

"I bribed the media." I answered head-on. The direct approach seemed best.

"Bribe? You paid them?"

"The gist is there. I gave complimentary meal gift certificates."

"Did you ask them to write a good spread for the hotel in exchange for those certificates?"

"Oh heavens, Haruka. It is implicit. Are you naive?"

"Nnh. I don't know about you, Michiru, but from where I'm standing, you are the generous and kind General Manager of Crest Tokyo who treats treasured acquaintances to something worth sharing, thus, the complimentary meals. Am I naive? No. I, at least, know that the media or whoever you give those certificates to, have all the rights in the world to write what they truly intend to write regardless of how many gift certificates you toss to them. You are not forcing anyone to do your whims. How are you bad?"

Might it be just to comfort me or plain truth, but somehow, what she said lightened the load a bit.

"No one is born perfect, Michiru. You know that. When you studied to play the violin, how many hours, days, or years did you practice to learn a piece? How many mistakes did you make on stage during your first concert?"

And my helpless tears overflowed on how right she was and how pathetic I became. I gave in.

My face buried itself unto the nook of her neck as I tightly wrapped my arms to grabbed a fistful of her vest. I heard my sobs becoming louder, at least she couldn't see my face anymore. "I am just sad, that's all."

"So the ball didn't go as perfectly as you imagined, drop it! It's done. Now let's move to the next."

I know she intended everything to hush me, stroking my hair in the process; but I couldn't let her go just yet, not when water kept on coming out of my eyes.

Haruka was warm and soft; her scent, calming, so intoxicating that I wanted to melt and disappear into her.

"Michiru?"

"Please... let me stay like this for awhile."

She exhaled before she encircled her arms around me and held my body closer to hers.

"You know... you really don't have to try so hard, Michiru. You're already one admirable woman. Things will go your way."

"Thank you." I said with my muffled voice and my arms, still clinging to her, hopeless.

oHarukao

I woke in the early dawn and saw Michiru where I left her, sleeping, snuggling on my shoulder blade while her arm stretched across my diaphragm. Her knees bent cozily as I sat properly in between her and the sofa armrest.

I cleared my eyes at the still corridors where the visitors' sofa was facing. It was barren. Outside Michiru's office was a maze of cubicles I gathered to be workstations for sales, marketing, and reservations.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Mm." She shook her head, rubbing her eyes before she sprung up and went to a glass door which was dark enough to reflect her face. "Oh my goodness, I look like a fish!"

"Pfft."

"Are you laughing?"

"No-"

"Ugh." She checked herself one more time, blinking her droopy eyes and she was partly correct. They were red and puffy but certainly not like a fish. They were still beautiful nonetheless. "That's it, I'm taking a day off tomorrow. I mean today. What time is it?"

I checked my watch. "Five Thirty."

"Already?"

"I better get going. I dont' think I want your employees to find me here so early in the morning and with such... umm... wrinkled clothes."

"I'm sorry about the clothes."

"'Got no problem with it. I still don't want anybody finding me here though."

"I understand."

I combed my hands through my hair before tucking them inside my pants' pockets as I walked toward the direction of the private elevator exclusive to hoteliers.

"Haruka?" It echoed.

"Hm?"

"I... um... thank you."

I smiled my welcome.

On the ground floor, the lily-foliaged lobby appeared haunted with no one but a lonely concierge in sight.

"Good morning, Ms. Tenoh."

"Good morning."

"Leaving? Do you need a cab?"

"Yes please."

I walked passed the sliding doors and straight to grace my face was the breeze that herald the coming of Autumn.

The fog had already begun to settle on the horizon.

"You may wait inside, Ms. Tenoh. Only a few cabs run this early morning. It may take awhile."

"No problem. I'm fine here. Thank you."

He went back inside and settled behind his counter where he busied with phone calls. Probably calls for my cab.

I was sleepy. Roughly two hours of sleep, stiff shoulders, and a damped shirt, I looked like I'd been fighting a typhoon. I was the complete opposite of the powdered fresh woman driving a red Chrysler convertible.

"Hey Ruka! Waiting a cab?"

"I didn't recognize you back there." I walked and leant on her door. The scent of Rika's perfume was the first thing to clatter my head followed by her revealing cleavage. Right-hand drive cars sure had the best view. "'What are you doing here?"

"I stayed the night, you didn't know? Right- You were too busy waiting tables when I arrived."

"'Sorry. Things were a little hectic. Needed to give Michiru a hand the whole night."

"Hmm... and obviously until morning, I see." She eyed me from head to toe.

"Ah no! This? I accidentally slept in her office."

"Of course. What else more proper to call it anyway?" She laughed. "Get in, Romeo. I'll give you a lift."

"Sheesh~ you have a pretty bold imagination, Rika." I walked around and got in the passenger seat.

"Bold? You should see me in bed, Ruka then, you'll know how bold I can be."

I chuckled. I didn't know if I heard her right or whether my drowsiness was teasing the pint up frustration within me again.

After giving her the directions to my studio apartment, Rika zoomed through the empty morning streets and to tell you the truth, her speed was a total turn on. I never seen a girl who drives crazily as she was.

The car found a slot on the second basement of a building unknown to me.

"Coming?" Rika headed to the elevator.

"Clearly this is not my stop."

She giggled. "Why? Are you scared that you've been abducted by a helpless beautiful woman?"

Every part of Rika's body was playful - knee-high boots, mini skirt, a plunging blouse, and a smile that said to take her right then and there. I was not clueless. I knew when a woman flirts or when a woman wants it, and the woman standing in front of me was throwing everything right to my face.

I shrugged and followed her inside the elevator then, got off on the 17th floor.

We passed a couple of doors before she keyed in to a decent and spacious unit.

"This is where I'm staying. Have a seat."

The place was spic and span if not for five luggage trolleys ready to go.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Criscross country promotional tour for five months."

My ears caught the clanking of glass from her side of the room.

"Do you want a drink?"

I glanced through the glass pane, seeing the sunrise on my left against the sight of Rika raising a bottle of tequila across.

"Trying to get me drunk, huh?" I flopped on her sofa.

"No, I'm only being hospitable." She, too, found a spot on the same sofa.

"Right- So what are you? Curious or closeted?"'

"Curious, Haruka. Pretty curious."

"I figured." I stood. "Can I use your shower?"

"Be my guest. It's through the bedroom."

As much as I wanted to appreciate the interior design of where I was trudging, it was a bit difficult to do when suffering from a hangover due to lack of sleep and fatigue from waiting tables til midnight.

I shelled out my clothes and turned the shower to a lukewarm temperature and washed the lightheadedness off of me. The water droplets trickling on my skin reminded me of Michiru's tear drops sliding smoothly down her cheeks. Watching her cry and for me not to do anything but hold her was heartbreaking. But what could I do?

Oh, how I wished to see her smile, to make her smile, to make her happy in every way, be the pillar of support she needed that she may not in any way fall all the way to the ground. I could only dream.

I closed my eyes and savored the spray of water on my face, like tiny gentle cool dews sprinkled to my hair, to my skin, tracing with my fingers the paths to where water had touched, no, it was not water. There was another pair of hands.

"Rika..." I hushed and gazed under my lids the naked figure settling behind me. Her soapy palm snaked on my hip running to my waist before it slid to draw circles on my stomach as I felt her forehead against my spine and the start of kisses on my back.

"Rika... please stop." I braced her hand but knowing exactly what to do, her lips brushed up to every tender spot unfailingly.

"Please stop. I can't."

"Hm?" She was persistent.

"Rika."

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"No you're good."

"'Ah! Well then", she resumed.

"Rika, please... I'm sorry but I can't do this with you."

"Why? Look, I'm not into relationships either. So you don't have to worry a thing. No strings attached, OK?"

I was tired; my body was exhausted; my mind was somewhere hovering above the clouds from the lack of sleep. And my mind would just need a single reason to stop the woman's ministrations.

* * *

From the author

Umm… yeah, I'm totally superbly delayed in posting this chapter. I have a midlife career crisis. Haha. Seriously, I'm toying with the idea of trying to write original fiction for some time and I just can't get there. It's really scary~ I mean… there are a lot of factors that make it seem impossible for me to even just try it. For one, English is not my native tongue and yet I can only write in English. Two, I have no idea where to publish this stuffs. I saw about Amazon's self-publish feature but wouldn't it be nice to have like an editor correcting or cheering on elements of the story as it is made? Third, I'm not even a writer or a literary-major. Am I reaching for the stars? Hehe. Oh well, just want to share to you my current conundrums.

'Nuff bout me. Let's go back to the story.

I'm on the verge of stopping this story and honestly, I didn't touch this story for a very long time – five months? And I had to read all of your reviews again to give me a jumpstart on the story. So, I hope those who are still following this story will continue to read it too although the time period might have killed the mood already. I'm a mood-centric writer. I need lots and lots of inspiration to get words out of my mouth or in this case, from my fingers, or else, I'll just stay quiet and go eccentric to my actual physical environment. Haha. Thanks for stopping by. Have a nice day ahead of you!


End file.
